Happily Ever After or Something Like That
by Deadly Diva
Summary: What happens when you finally get your heart's desire? Do you accept it or fight it? This is the story of five women faced with that very decision. The past returns and turns worlds on end. Madness unfolds as destiny is tested.
1. Dreams Deferred revamped

**_Disclaimer: BSSM is the property of her creator, Takeuchi Naoko. I am making no profit from the writing of this story. This is simply for the love of the art._**

* * *

The six years after the defeat of Galaxia had been strangely peaceful. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had returned to Kinmoku with Princess Kakyuu to rebuild what was destroyed. There hadn't been any contact between the earth-bound senshi and the Starlights since that day. Ami explained to Usagi that the probability that the Starlights would be able to keep in touch was slim since a reliable interplanetary communication device had yet to be developed. The explanation did nothing to ease the hurt that Usagi felt. They had been through so much together. It did not seem right for it to just end like that.

Usagi underwent a transformation after her battle with Galaxia. It wasn't like her many variations as Sailor Moon. Usagi had decided that her days of whining and crying were over. She was going to be the self sufficient woman Queen Serenity wanted her to be. Her first step was to enroll in a ballet class. Usagi was the first to admit that she was not the most graceful creature on the planet. Her mother, Queen Serenity, moved with such ease, like she was hovering three inches above the ground. Nothing ever seemed to trip her. Usagi wanted to move like that. She heard that ballet could help her control her body movements, so she decided to give it a try. Rei, with trademark sarcasm, doubted that anything could help the accident prone princess. Usagi proved everyone wrong. After a month of classes, Mamoru noticed that she tripped less. Usagi even bumped into him less often than usual. Her movements became more fluid. Minako once remarked that Usagi seemed to always be floating on air.

Once Usagi got her clumsiness under control, she decided to tackle another vice. Her study habits. First place, while an attainable goal, was not her wish. She simply was tired of being in last place. Usagi was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. She just had to find a way to manipulate the current pedagogy.

Usagi was pleased with her results on the high school entrance exams. She wanted to improve from that point. Never able to devote the amount of time that Ami did pouring over books, Usagi adopted a different method. She began taping her classes. At night, Usagi would listen to the recordings as she did her homework. Her teachers saw a marked improvement within the first three weeks. Usagi had gone from being tied for last with Minako to the middle of the pack. Ami was so impressed that she had to ask how Usagi did it. The odango adorned woman handed Ami her mini tape recorder. By the time Usagi and the others graduated from high school, Usagi was in the top 20 percent of her class. Her impeccable grades got Usagi into an accelerated degree program at Toudai.

She graduated in three years instead of the customary four with a degree in Art History. Mamoru was seated with her family that day. He marveled how his little bunny had matured over the years. She had evolved from an insecure schoolgirl into a self assured young woman ready to take on the world. It was on that day, in front of Usagi's entire family, that he replaced the promise ring with a bona fide engagement ring. In his heart, Usagi was his wife already, but Mamoru promised her father that he would wait until Usagi finished her education before making things official. Little did Tsukino Kenji know that his daughter already had her wedding planned. The date was set for August 23, a mere two months after Usagi's graduation. It never occurred to the older man how his wife and his daughter managed to pull together such a large event in the span of a couple of months.

At the age of twenty-two, the young woman at the center of all the conflicts in within her galaxy was finally reaping the rewards of her hard work. The day had finally arrived. Usagi was going to marry the man she had loved since before she was born. She was excitedly nervous.

'What if Mamo-chan doesn't show up?' Usagi thought. She shuddered. The Usagi of eight years ago was threatening to come out and scream bloody murder. She often thought that fate was playing a joke on her. She thought that one day she would wake up and she'd find that Mamoru was no more than a figment of her imagination. During the time he was supposed to be in America studying, Usagi was deathly afraid that Mamoru would find someone older and more sophisticated. When she did not hear from him, her fears began to take over. Late at night, while lying in bed, Usagi would hear Mamoru's voice telling her that he no longer loved her. The events of years past played like a bad movie in her head. All Usagi could see at that time was Mamoru rejecting her.

Bringing herself back from the realm of bad memories, Usagi glanced at her hand. On her left hand's ring finger was the proof that Mamoru was real, that he loved her and that he would never leave her. Yet, there was something ruining what should have been the happiest day of her life. Usagi shook it off.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Rei inquired upon noticing Usagi's face pale. Rei walked over to her friend and tucked a few loose strands back into the chignon that adorned Usagi's head.

Usagi glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Even though she couldn't see it, she was the vision of the perfect bride. Her strapless gown accentuated her upper torso that had been toned through years of battle. The gown was cut slim and flared out slightly at her calves leading to the mermaid tail train. It was simple, yet exquisite. Just like the woman wearing it.

Usagi fiddled with her crescent moon earring. "I don't know Rei. I'm so close to having the life that I have dreamed of for so long. I'm just afraid that something is going to go wrong."

Rei held Usagi's hands and smiled. "Usagi, it's natural for you to be nervous. It's your wedding day."

"But Rei-chan " There was a knock at the door. Makoto and Minako were on the other side.

"Come on Usagi," Minako chirped. "I know this is your day, but there is a church full of people waiting for the wedding of the millennium."

Makoto laughed. The truth in Minako's words was not lost on the young women. Mamoru and Usagi had a love that stood the test of time, enemies and egos!

Usagi smiled as she looked at her friends. These were the women who stood by her side when everything went wrong around her. They had grown into such a stunning group of young women. The change was not only physical. Each of Usagi's friends was forging her own path. Rei was pursuing a career in the music industry. She earned a degree in Music Composition from the preeminent fine arts university in Japan. Ever since the festival at Rei's school in the eighth grade, Usagi knew that her hot-tempered friend would not be satisfied until her voice was all over the airwaves. Minako had earned a degree in Drama, to everyone's astonishment, from the same university that Rei attended. Her roles in Ito Daisuke's independent films had garnered critical acclaim for the fledgling actor. Makoto chose to get a degree in business management before attending culinary school. Ami told her that culinary school would be an exercise in futility. They all knew of Makoto's natural talent. Of all the girls, Ami's success was expected, but not under appreciated. She had been Toudai's best student. Ami had graduated summa cum laude. Upon graduation, Ami matriculated to Akashi Progressive Medical School where she was pursuing a combined MD/PhD.

"Oh my God!" Usagi exclaimed. Panic overtook her as she realized something was missing.

Makoto was the first to respond. "What is it! Who's there!" She assumed her fighting stance.

"Where's Ami!" Usagi screeched. "I can't do this without Ami."

The frantic look in the princess' eyes made the situation all the more hilarious. The room erupted with laughter. The look on Makoto's face went from panic to gaiety. It was comforting to know that after all these years, the more Usagi changed the more she stayed the same.

"You sent her to the chapel to make sure everything was in order. Don't you remember?" asked Minako.

"Oh… yeah," Usagi answered sheepishly.

"Listen," Rei forced Usagi down into a chair, "You are letting your nerves get the best of you…" Rei had mellowed over the years. She was less of a firestorm and more of a cozy campfire.

'Rei has really grown into her priestess role,' Usagi thought as her friend continued her counseling.

"…so just relax and enjoy your day." As Rei hugged Usagi, tear flowed down her cheek. Rei sighed as she wiped it away. She released Usagi and walked over to the full-length mirror. Rei looked at her reflection. 'Why couldn't it be me,' she asked herself. Rei didn't want to marry Mamoru. She always knew that he would never be hers. Besides, he was just an adolescent crush. Mamoru was simply a substitute for her heart's true desire. Even since she knew herself, Rei's heart belonged to another. Rei just wanted someone to be there for her the way Mamoru was for Usagi. Rei has someone like that once, a lifetime ago.

Minako and Makoto watched the exchange from across the room.

"Are you okay Mako-chan?" Minako threw a worried glance at her friend. She knew better than any of the senshi what this was doing to them. As the senshi of love, Minako could feel the heartache of her friends. She felt their souls reaching for those no longer there. Her own soul longed for her only love, her true love.

"I don't understand this Minako. How could they have fallen? They walked by his side and yet they are not here. It's not fair! Why was he reborn and not them?" Makoto looked disconsolate. She tried so hard not to cast a shadow on Usagi's special day. She did not begrudge Usagi. Makoto knew all the sacrifices Usagi made for Mamoru, for all of them. She deserved happiness. Makoto just wanted to know when it would be her turn.

* * *

"Are you sure about this," asked Mamoru's best man. "There's no turning back once you do this." The laughter in the man's slate-blue eyes was evident. He knew that Mamoru waited for this day. Some even thought that Mamoru wanted to marry Usagi more than she wanted to marry him. 

Ever since Mamoru regained his memories of his past life with Usagi, he had been anxious. Mamoru knew that Usagi sometimes wondered whether he loved her for her or because of the destiny they shared. Never completely comfortable with the depth of emotion Usagi elicited, Mamoru sometimes seemed to shut the vibrant blond out. He could not articulate what he felt for Usagi. A simple 'I love you' was not sufficient. Usagi brought a light into an existence that had been plagued by tragedy. For so long, Mamoru wandered trying to find his place in the world. When he met Usagi, he felt like he had found it. At the age of eighteen, Mamoru did not understand the feelings. He just knew that he could not afford to lose the energetic young woman. Without her, Mamoru knew that he would be plunged back into the lonely darkness. Mamoru, over time, learned how to handle the feelings threatened to consume him. No one, not even the object of his affection, knew that the desire to make Usagi happy was his primary motivator.

"Neither wild horses, nor wicked queens bent on ruling the galaxy could stop me…." Mamoru paused and looked into the eyes of the men before him. "I'm sorry." The men surrounding Mamoru winced at his statement. They knew he meant no harm. The four men had atoned for their crimes and were forgiven by their prince. However, they would never truly be free of their past until they had been absolved of the sins against their own hearts.

"It's alright," replied a man with short sandy blond hair. "We have a lot to make up for. Much time has been lost." He walked over to Mamoru and the best man. He adjusted their bow ties, but his thoughts wandered to a dynamic priestess with violet eyes just as intense as the flames she watched. "I just hope it's not too late."

A tall man with broad shoulders and long chocolate brown hair walked out of the chapel and headed outside.

"Where is he going? The wedding is about to start," a young man with long blonde hair asked. He began to run after the errant groomsman when Mamoru stopped him.

"Let him go. He just needs some air. Today is a big day for all of us." Mamoru patted his friend's shoulder and lead him back to the chapel.

Outside, the dark haired man contemplated his situation. "I wonder if I still have it." He looked toward the sky. Immediately, the crystal clear day turned black for him. He began to read the stars looking for a sign, some kind of portent to indicate that this venture would be successful.

'Almost got it,' he thought. All of a sudden it felt as if a door slammed in his mind.

"What's going on!"

A calm silky voice began speaking from behind him. "You were given a second chance. However, I cannot allow you to do this. You are going to have to get through this the old-fashioned way."

The man turned around to put a face to the voice. All he saw was calf-length black hair with a glossy green sheen.

* * *

"Owww!" 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My heart…It feels like my heart is breaking."

The two began to panic. The black haired one was clutching her chest.

"It's Odango," she gasped. "It has to be. Go get Taiki. We're going back. Something is going on with Odango."

* * *

"Achoo! Someone must be talking about me."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_This is the first in a series of revisions. I was re-read this and I realized that I cheated my readers out of my best effort. The first few chapters were short and choppy. There was no background information on how our favorite Bishoujo Senshi got to this point. I wanted improve the flow and continuity of the piece. The changes will not be drastic. I was thinking more in terms of background info, thoughts and descriptions. Plot-wise i am happy with what I have done. Stylistically, I thought I could use some work. This is still the same fic that we all know and love. Please let me know how this rates as comapred to the original._

_Until next time,_

_Deadly Diva_


	2. The Procession revamped

Waves of music began to fill the chapel. Mamoru was standing at the altar waiting for his beloved. His left foot tapped against the hardwood floor. He was a bundle of nerves that threatened to break at any moment. This was the moment that he fought do hard to see. This was the moment he died to protect.  
  
He was wearing a mask, like his alter ego. Usagi insisted, since she fell in love with Tuxedo Kamen before she fell in love with Mamoru. He smiled as he thought of those days. If someone had told him then that he would marry Tsukino Usagi, known then as Odango Atama, Mamoru would have laughed in their face. He remembered the first time he met her as if it were yesterday. Usagi certainly made an impression with her crumpled test paper. Mamoru still did not know what compelled him to tease the then fourteen year old Usagi. It wasn't like him to make fun of people since he was bullied as a child. Mamoru knew all too well what that kind of abuse could do to a person. Yet he could not help himself. Perhaps it was the mortified look in her eyes as she realized that a stranger knew she failed her math test. Or perhaps it was the slight tinge of red that crept to her cheeks as Usagi got a good look at him. Whatever it was brought out his inner twelve year old. The ends of his mouth turned up slightly. So much changed since the day he met Usagi. He changed.  
  
The ladies started the procession. They wore identically styled gowns in their signature colors. Usagi had tried to have the bridal party truly uniform to no avail. The bride-to-be had many heated discussions about the gowns. Minako wanted a halter dress to show off her newly healed tattoo. Rei was insistent that the dress be short, since someone told Rei that she had great legs. Makoto, being the curviest of all the women, wanted the dresses to be form- fitting. Vanity was not Usagi's favorite sin when it came to the bridal party. In the end, Ami settled the debate. The dresses were simple sheaths with spaghetti straps. They complimented the varied attributes of each young lady.  
  
As Minako made her way down the aisle she felt a familiar presence. She subtly glanced about the chapel trying to pinpoint the origin of this warm energy.  
  
'I know this energy,' Minako thought. She scanned the guests and got nothing. Minako then focused her attention on the groomsmen. One in particular captured her attention.  
  
"Damned mask," Minako grumbled. All she could tell was that the man was taller than Mamoru.  
  
'Wait, that hair,' Minako thought. 'I know one man with hair that blonde -- so blonde it's practically white.' Minako froze for a split second. She cursed herself for getting worked up over a man who was dead and gone.  
  
Minako took her place across from the best man. Their eyes locked. Minako was certain that she knew this man, but how?  
  
Kunzite's body tensed as Minako entered the chapel. She was a vision in her pale gold slip dress. He felt his soul reach out for Minako. Kunzite tried to suppress it. He did not want to disrupt the ceremony. Inwardly, he thanked the gods that Usagi insisted that the men wear masks like Tuxedo Kamen. It gave the men some time to gauge how the loves of their lives had changed since that fateful day.  
  
Makoto was the next to enter. Her forest green dress was a beautiful compliment to her wavy auburn hair. Holding a bouquet of pink roses, she walked down the aisle. Taking her place adjacent to Minako, Makoto looked at Mamoru. He seemed nervous, scared and exited all at once. Makoto smiled. She was happy that Usagi had been reunited with her soul mate. At the same time, Makoto longed for the chance to see Nephrite once more.  
  
Nephrite's green eyes were fixed on Makoto. He always knew she was beautiful, but he had never seen her like this. She had a grace that befitted a woman well beyond Makoto's years. 'Time has been good to you Mako-chan,' Nephrite thought.  
  
When Makoto was halfway down the aisle, Rei began to walk. The moment she crossed the threshold into the church, she felt a warm energy envelope her body. At first, Rei started to think that an enemy was trying to take this opportunity to attack the senshi en masse. Then she realized that it was a gentle mildly protective energy. She smiled as the energy intensified. It seemed to put her at ease. Rei then realized that it was not ease she felt. It was love, unconditional love.  
  
'Where is this coming from?' Rei thought. Rei had waited so long to find someone to make her feel this way. As she continued her procession, Rei flashed her brightest smile.  
  
'If that doesn't draw him like a moth to a flame, nothing will,' Rei thought.  
  
It took all the restraint Jadeite possessed not to run down the aisle and take Rei in his arms. The mere sight of the ebony haired angel brought all of Jadeite's old feelings back. 'I always loved Rei,' he thought. 'I just never knew how much until now.'  
  
Jadeite gazed at Rei and saw his future in her eyes. "Whatever it takes, I will win you back Hino Rei."  
  
Ami was the last of the senshi to enter the chapel. While she waited for her turn to stroll down the aisle, Ami noticed the subtle changes her friends went through. Seeing as her visor could not be used while she was in plain clothes, Ami developed contact lenses with the same capabilities. That way Ami could have access to the technologies in any situation without arousing suspicion.  
  
Ami's eyes fluttered as she activated the lenses and did a scan of the chapel. 'No youmas, daimons, lemures, parodies or phages,' Ami thought. 'What could be affecting the girls like this?'  
  
In an attempt to be thorough as possible, Ami decided to scan the groomsmen. It was a long shot, but she had to be sure. "It's… no, it can't be," Ami gasped.  
  
"Ami, it's your turn," Shingo whispered.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah." Ami walked into the chapel and down the aisle.  
  
"Kami-sama. She knows," Zoisite gasped.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi. As they walked down the aisle as man and wife, the chapel was once again filled with the calm waves of violin and the gentle breezes piano.  
  
"It was a wonderful surprise finding out that Haruka and Michiru were the musicians for the wedding ceremony. I didn't even know those two were back in town," Usagi said. The newly married woman looked over her shoulder to see them smiling at her.  
  
"I called in a few favors to get Michiru off of her tour to play the wedding. I knew how much it meant to you to have all of your senshi here."  
  
"That's why I love you Mamo-chan. You always think of the sweetest things."  
  
Usagi kissed her husband for the umpteenth time. Meanwhile, four men gathered in the vestibule of the chapel to evaluate their situation.  
  
"Zoi, are you sure Ami recognized us," Jadeite asked.  
  
Zoicite sighed. He had spent much of his first life deciphering the mystery that was Mizuno Ami. The only one who knew more about the beautiful water senshi was the woman herself. "Yes. Remember, I know Ami. I've seen that look in her eyes. Whenever she has solved a particularly difficult problem that look appears in her eyes. It's unmistakable."  
  
"I say we approach the ladies and see how things go from there," Kunzite suggested.  
  
"Oh my," Nephrite scoffed placing his hand over his heart, "Is the great strategist Kunzite suggesting that we go in blind, with no plan of action?" Jadeite and Zoicite chuckled their agreement.  
  
"No you imbecile," Kunzite growled. "You can still read the stars, can't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. What of it?" Nephrite knew where this was going.  
  
"Do your thing and tell us whether Minako, I mean the senshi, would be receptive to our return."  
  
Nephrite smirked. "I tried that before the ceremony, but time wasn't on my side." Nephrite turned to take a look out of the window.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jadeite was obviously irritated me his comrade's less than straight-forward answer. "Come on," Jadeite turned Nephrite around by his shoulder, "What are you talking about?! You know I hate it when you do the cryptic brooding 'Stars reveal to me the answer' shit."  
  
Nephrite laughed. Three of the most powerful men in the world were huddled together like mice in a barn. If he were not present, he would never believe it. The more he thought about it, the more Nephrite laughed.  
  
"This is not funny Nephrite. Ami knows who we really are," Zoicite interjected.  
  
"Listen, I tried to read the stars, but Setsuna stopped me." Understanding washed over the men. Setsuna was always one for mystery. Some thought that she secretly enjoyed knowing things that everyone else had to find out the hard way.  
  
The reincarnations of the generals left the serene chapel for the reception.  
  
"Ami, are you sure of what you saw," Minako asked.  
  
"Minako-chan, when has Ami ever been wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
The four inner senshi contemplated the last time Ami was wrong. Rei looked at Makoto and Makoto looked at Minako. After an uncomfortable pause, Ami began to speak.  
  
"Listen, I've analyzed the data thoroughly and I've reached the conclusion the Mamoru's best man and his groomsmen are indeed the four generals. Furthermore, they are not evil. The darkness that infiltrated their souls has dissipated."  
  
Three senshi sat down. In a thirty second span, Ami had changed the course of their lives. Collectively, they had prayed for this day. However, now that the day had arrived they were dumbfounded. How does one overcome such betrayal. Was it possible to simply forgive and forget? It wasn't that simple, or was it? These men had betrayed them not once, but twice. Would the past repeat itself? Could the love the senshi felt overcome the mistrust? This situation was asking more from these women than they were willing to admit.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna watched the inners as they came to the realization that the loves of their lives had returned. Haruka was mildly amused. She never understood the senshi's fascination with the general. Then again, most people did not understand her relationship with Michiru and Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna, are they going to forgive their men?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You know she can't answer that Haruka," Michiru said.  
  
"All I will say is there are two paths in front of each of them. Neither will be easy, but both are worth the effort."  
  
"There they are. Should we just walk up to them?" Zoicite paced a circle around his associates. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead despite the air conditioned room.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna watched as the two groups began to slowly gravitate toward each other. "Like moths to a flame," whispered Setsuna.  
  
"I say we just go over there and find out what the hell is going on," Makoto insisted.  
  
"I'm going. Either way, I will know how she feels." Kunzite began to walk toward Minako. Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite followed his lead. Every step seemed like a mile. The women seemed to be moving father away with every step they took.  
  
Rei instinctively looked over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a striking group of men approaching. Her pulse quickened. She smoothed her raven locks with her hand. Rei strengthened her resolve in anticipation of their official arrival. She held her breath as a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Rei." Rei startled and saw Hotaru standing behind her. The teen continued, "Usagi and Mamoru have arrived."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stood at the door of the reception hall. Usagi was fretting over the train of her gown.  
  
"You look beautiful Usako." Mamoru placed a gentle kiss on Usagi's cheek.  
  
"I'm just wondering how beautiful I'll be when the girls find out I knew about their little 'surprise' all along."  
  
Mamoru laughed at his wife. "I'm thinking they'll be surprised you were able to keep a secret."  
  
Usagi laughed until she realized what Mamoru actually said. "That's not funny Mamo-chan." She swatted her husband. "I will have you know that I can keep a secret as well as anyone," Usagi playfully pouted.  
  
Mamoru bowed his head in mock shame and replied, "Yes dear."  
  
"I'm glad you're learning sweetheart." Usagi and Mamoru walked into their wedding reception.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Here is the second of my revision. Hopefully you will enjoy it._

_Until next time,_

_Deadly Diva_


	3. Breakdown

AN: Sorry the update took so long. I was have computer issues like you would not believe. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy my fic. I just as that you review after you read. I lets me know that you love me. (Even though I will love you anyway.)   
  
- Deadly Diva  
  
"How much father is it?" Seiya asked. "I need to see Odango. I have to know she's alright."   
  
Seiya sat in the back seat of the rental SUV. Taiki decided that Seiya was too wound up to drive. Yaten agreed. He remembered Seiya wrapping a sports car around a telephone pole after a hectic day in the studio. Since then, Seiya's driving privileges were severely restricted.   
  
Seiya continued to shift in the seat. It was only a couple more blocks to the Tsukino house. Then he'd be able to see her again, to hold her, to tell her how much he loved her.   
  
Taiki pulled up in front of the Tsukino house. There were no signs of life. Seiya jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. He rang the doorbell frantically. Then he walked around the back and looked in the windows.   
  
"Damn, no one's here."   
  
Seiya ran back to the car. Taiki drove to all the places that he could think of that the girls might be. Usagi was not at the park, nor was she at Rei's shrine. As a last resort, the Starlights went to Crown. Yaten decided to check this one out as Seiya was becoming more despondent.  
  
Yaten walked into the Arcade. 'It hasn't changed a bit. Just seems smaller.' Yaten walked up to the counter and addressed the person working.  
  
"Excuse me. Hey you! Is Motoki around? I need to speak to him. It's somewhat of an emergency."  
  
"An emergency? Well, I guess I can tell you. Motoki and his sister went to the Chiba Mamoru's wedding."  
  
'Wedding!' Yaten thought. He realized that this was not going to be a good day.  
  
"Chiba-san is finally settling down. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Tsukino-san of course. They been together forever. Even when Chiba-san went to study in America, Tsukino-san remained faithful. Even when that idol was trying to date her. Now if I were her, I might have gone for him. Say, did anyone tell you that you look like Yaten Kou?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah." Well it was nice talking to you." Yaten started to walk out. When he was halfway out the door, he turned back to the counter girl. "You wouldn't have any idea where the wedding is. I'd like to congratulate the happy couple."  
  
The girl looked at her watch. "The ceremony is over, but you can you to the Rose Palace. The reception is being held there.  
  
"Thanks." Yaten walked back to the car. He had to find a way to tell one of his best friends that the woman he loved was married to another. He got in the car and slammed the door.  
  
"Easy on the door Yaten. The insurance does not cover pissy attitudes." Taiki looked at Yaten and knew something was wrong. From the dull look in Yaten's eyes, he knew it was nowhere near good.  
  
* * * * *  
  
While the DJ played "I'll Always Love You" by Taylor Dayne, Usagi and Mamoru walked onto the dance floor. Their fluid movements enchanted the guests. All who were present could see the love between Usagi and Mamoru. Murmuring could be heard at various tables. Never had a couple appeared so perfect.   
  
"He is so handsome."  
  
"She is simply magnificent."  
  
"Those two are going to have beautiful children."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru finished their dance and sat back down at the head table.  
  
The disconsolate men finally made their way toward the ladies. The tension at the head table was so palpable it could be cut with a knife. Neither group wanted to make the first move. The women simply stared at the men. Each looked into her partner's eyes, searching for answers. Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Rei spoke.  
  
"How dare you walk back into to my life like nothing happened?! Do you know what kind of hell I've been through?" Rei pounded her fists into Jadeite's chest.   
  
"How could you? How could you?" Rei began to cry. Her sobs tore at Jadeite's soul. In all his days he had never seen Rei shed a single tear. It broke his heart that she was now crying over him.   
  
Rei's tears were the least of Jadeite's worries as similar scenes played out with Minako and Kunzite , as well as Ami and Zoisite. Makoto, on the other hand, had a different reaction altogether.  
  
Makoto lifted her hand and brought it to Nephrite's face. He flinched, bracing himself for Makoto's blow. Instead of striking Nephrite, she gingerly traced the outline of his face. Makoto ran her fingers through his wavy brown hair.   
  
"It's really you. You've come back to me." Makoto began to cry as well. However, hers were tears of joy.  
  
"Mako-chan, I've missed you. There are not enough words to express the remorse I feel for my past actions. I can only as for the chance to show you that I can be the man you loved before. Please Mako-chan, you'll at least give me a chance."  
  
Makoto gazed into Nephrite's eyes. She finally saw what Ami saw during the ceremony. The dark energy of Metallia was no longer a part of Nephrite's soul. He truly was the man she loved. Makoto threw her arms around Nephrite's neck.  
  
Nephrite was taken aback. He hadn't expected Makoto to accept him so willingly. If anyone, Nephrite expected Minako to jump back into Kunzite's arms. Those two had a love to rival Serenity and Endymion. 'In this life, they are Usagi and Mamoru,' Nephrite reminded himself. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. At that moment, everything in Nephrite's life was perfect. Nephrite resolved never to let anything come between him and Makoto. He clung to Makoto as if he thought she were going to vanish. Nothing could have made Nephrite release his hold on Makoto. Nothing until…  
  
"Nephrite-sama." Naru stood teary eyed behind the entwined lovers. 


	4. Calm Before the Storm

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and I probably don't even own that.  
  
Taiki drove as an eerie silence took over the vehicle. Ever since Yaten told Seiya where Usagi was and what she was doing, Seiya was silent.  
  
'That's what I felt. Usagi has completely given her heart to Mamoru,' Seiya thought. 'She really did see me as nothing but a friend.'  
  
* * * FLASHBACK * * *  
  
Usagi was kneeling in the rain on the roof of the high school's gym. She was crying over Mamoru. Usagi wanted to see him desperately. The pain in her eyes was evident. It was too much for Seiya to take. He walked over to Usagi and lifted her chin with his hand.   
  
"Am I not enough?" Seiya asked Usagi. Blue met blue as Usagi looked into Seiya's eyes. No words were said, but the answer was unmistakable.  
  
* * * END OF FLASHBACK * * *   
  
"Where is she?" Seiya whispered. Taiki and Yaten threw each other worried glances. This was the last thing they expected to find out when they returned to Earth. Taiki and Yaten did not want Seiya to cause a scene and ruin this day for Usagi.  
  
"Damn it Yaten! Where is Usagi? I need to see her."  
  
Yaten closed his eyes. He was determined not to tell Seiya where Usagi was. Yaten loved Usagi as if she were their beloved princess. Usagi deserved happiness with Mamoru. Her love for Mamoru has helped her overcome every obstacle. Yaten knew that Seiya could not compete with a love that transcended time and space. Yaten sought a way to delay Seiya.   
  
'If I can keep him away from the reception long enough, Usagi might be able to leave for her honeymoon without a incident.' Yaten thought.  
  
"Yaten!!" Seiya yelled. "Where is she?!"  
  
Yaten opened his eyes and looked at Taiki. "I -- I don't remember. The girl said something about a hotel. The rest must have slipped my mind."   
  
Taiki was fully aware that was a blatant lie. Under normal circumstances, he abhorred lies. However, this was not a normal situation. Seiya was becoming more undone with every second. Taiki was unsure of what Seiya would do if he actually saw Usagi.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it." Seiya hissed.   
  
Yaten was unnerved by Seiya's tone. He had never heard Seiya like that, so desperate, so menacing. Before Yaten could respond, Seiya grabbed Yaten's white-blond ponytail. Yaten's head slammed against the headrest.  
  
"What the --" Yaten was cut off by Seiya's hand wrapping around his throat.  
  
"Taiki, pull over. I need to have a talk with little Yaten."  
  
Taiki looked over at Seiya and Yaten. Yaten was gasping for air. He wouldn't last long with Seiya's grip. Taiki had no choice but to pull into the parking lot ahead.   
  
"Now, let's try this again, shall we?" Seiya loosened his grip slightly. "Where is Usagi?"  
  
Yaten began coughing. He knew that Seiya was strong, but he had never been on the receiving end of his rage. This was not good. If Seiya would attack him, Seiya would attack Mamoru. Or even worse, Usagi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Makoto and Nephrite slowly turned toward Naru, the forgotten variable. Makoto slowly withdrew from Nephrite's embrace, but she did not leave his side.  
  
"How is this possible? I saw Zoisite's minions kill you." Naru's voice was ripping Makoto's heart apart.  
  
'What if Nephrite goes back to Naru? She was able to touch his heart when he was under Metallia's control. Even I couldn't do that.'  
  
Nephrite saw the defeated look in Makoto's eyes. He knew what she must have been thinking. This was his chance to show Makoto with whom his heart belong. Nephrite placed his hand on the small of Makoto's back. She looked up into Nephrite's eyes. All her fears were alleviated.  
  
"Naru," Nephrite began. "There are some things that I need to explain."  
  
"What is it Nephrite?" Naru reached for Nephrite's hand. He recoiled. 'Why won't he let me touch him? I held him in my arms as he died. And now that he's back I can't touch him.'  
  
"You remember the people that I was working with before?" Naru nodded. "I think I should tell you how I came to be a part of that."  
  
Naru listened as Nephrite wove a tale of dark magic and lost loves.  
  
Instead of understand, Naru became angry. She had put everything on the line for Nephrite and she was merely a place holder. She had nearly been killed trying to protect him. For what? To have him come back and be with someone else. That could not be what Nephrite was telling her.   
  
"So what you're telling me is that the feelings you had for me were nothing but the manipulations of dark energy trying to take over the galaxy," Naru said calmly.  
  
'She's too calm,' Makoto thought.  
  
"No Naru. That's not it at all." Nephrite could see where this would go if he didn't diffuse the situation. "What I felt for you was real. I thank you for that. The love you showed me opened my eyes. I saw that what I was doing was inconsequential. Nothing, not power, not glory, mattered without the one you loved by you side."  
  
Nephrite drew Makoto into his arms. Makoto was uneasy. She was uncertain of how Naru would react to the news that she was the woman Nephrite loved. As sweet as Naru was, Makoto knew there was nothing as treacherous as a woman scorned.  
  
"Naru, this is the lost love I told you about."   
  
Naru's eyes began to water. Her body went numb. She thought that she was the one that he came back for. She looked into Nephrite's eyes. Naru was unable to identify what she saw. There was a sadness, but that was not all. Beneath the sadness, she saw a spark, no, rather a brilliance she hadn't seen prior. Naru noticed the way Nephrite held Makoto, the way Makoto's smile made his eyes light up. Nephrite truly loved Makoto. He loved Makoto. Nephrite had never looked at Naru like that. When he was with her, his eyes were always blank, lifeless. Never had they this kind of light.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long has this been going on Makoto?" Naru focused her attention on the bewildered thunder senshi.  
  
"This is more complicated than you could ever know. You must believe that neither of us meant for this to happen. I --"  
  
Makoto was stopped by a stinging slap.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry!" Naru spat. "You get to be reunited with your love while I have to live without mine. How is that fair?!?" Naru's tears fell unrestricted. "I understand what you're saying Nephrite, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."  
  
"Naru, I'm sorry. I am genuinely sorry. I can't erase the pain. All I can do is tell you that in time it will fade." Nephrite knelt and wiped away Naru's tears. "One day you will find your soul mate. I pray that he will make you as happy as Mako-chan makes me."  
  
Naru stared at the dark haired couple. Naru saw it finally. Makoto was indeed Nephrite's soul mate.  
  
'Dark energy blocked Nephrite's love for Makoto. That's what he said. What if a different energy is making Nephrite forget his feelings for me. Whose to say that it doesn't work both ways.' Naru's mind was working at a fever pitch trying to figure out a way to get Nephrite back. 


	5. A Sense of Foreboding

DISCLAIMER: You already know  
  
Taiki and Yaten stood in the grocery store parking lot.  
  
"Bro, don't do this. If you love her, you should want her to be happy." Maker attempted to reason with the now crazed Seiya.  
  
"She's not happy. She is only pretending to be happy with Mamoru-baka. How can she love him. I researched their history. He betrayed her more than once. Mamoru doesn't deserve Usagi. And I'm going to make her see it." Seiya turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "Be ready to leave when I get back." Seiya drove in the direction of the Rose Palace.  
  
"Oh shit. He's lost it," Taiki said.  
  
"Really? What makes you say that? Could it be the fact that he tried to strangle me? Or maybe it's the way he threw you out of the car? Or maybe, just maybe, it's the fact that he's planning to kidnap Usagi?"   
  
Yaten sat on the curb and lowered his face into his hands.  
  
"Sarcasm is not necessary," Taiki retorted. "What we need to do is contact the girls and let them know what's going on." Taiki searched his pocket for his cellular phone.  
  
"Princess Kakyuu warned us something like this might happen," Yaten sighed.  
  
* * *FLASHBACK* * *  
  
"Healer, Maker, please sit down."  
  
"Yes," they replied in unison.  
  
Princess Kakyuu sat down and removed her headdress. She let her red hair fall in waves to the floor.   
  
"There is something very important I must discuss with you.." Kakyuu picked up a brush and began to comb her hair. She hesitated and began to speak once more. "There is a threat to the safety of the universe."  
  
Maker and Healer looked at each other.   
  
"With all due respect Princess, shouldn't Fighter be here as well," Taiki asked.  
  
"Actually Maker," Princess Kakyuu began, "Fighter might be part of the problem." Sensing their confusion. Kakyuu continued.  
  
"As you well know, Tsukino Usagi is destined to marry Chiba Mamoru." Taiki and Yaten nodded. "What you may not know is that the future peace of the universe is dependent on this union."  
  
"What are you saying Princess," Healer asked.  
  
"Fighter's infatuation could jeopardize the future's peace. Fighter is dead set on being with Usagi. However, if that were to happen, the results would be disastrous," Kakyuu said matter of factly.  
  
"I still don't understand how Fighter could play a role in this," Maker said.  
  
Princess Kakyuu walked over to Healer and Maker. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders. They were overcome with visions of the future: Usagi's wedding, her coronation as Neo-Queen Serenity, the birth of Chibi-Usa. The two Starlights were in awe. They saw Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion rule justly. They kept the peace without resorting to war. It was inspiring. The final part of the vision was the annual convocation of Sailor Senshi. There were hundreds, no thousands, of senshi. The warriors came from all corners of the galaxy. They gathered at the request of Neo-Queen Serenity. She wanted all Sailor Senshi to understand each other. The Starlights saw themselves at the head table with Neo-Queen Serenity and the senshi of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Princess, is this the future," Healer asked.  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "This is one possibility. However, if Usagi were to be separated from Mamoru, this will not come to pass."  
  
"How? From what I saw Usagi was the source of the lasting peace. Not Mamoru. So one could assume that no matter who Tsukino-san married, the result would be the same," Maker reasoned.  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "Maker my dear, you could not be more wrong." Kakyuu positioned herself directly in front of Taiki. "Even though you don't see, Mamoru is an intricate part of this. His love, support and wisdom guided Usagi, as it always has. Mamoru stabilizes Usagi."   
  
Kakyuu walked back to her chair. "Usagi has a tremendous amount of power within her. At times it overwhelms her, almost driving her mad. Mamoru's love keeps her on an even keel. Usagi relies on Mamoru. Even though he doesn't have powers like Usagi or the senshi, his love for her is the greatest power of all.  
  
Understanding washed over Maker and Healer. Usagi and Mamoru's destinies are connected. Together they were the greatest force for good, but apart they were impotent.  
  
Healer still had another question. "So exactly how is Seiya a threat to this great peace?"  
  
"Love is a very powerful emotion. It has inspired some of the most wondrous works of arts. On the other hand, it has been the catalyst for some of the universe's bloodiest wars." Kakyuu paused to take a drink. "Fighter is ruled by her emotions. Love is an emotion that is easily manipulated. Simple gestures of friendship can be mistaken as amorous. Affection can turn to obsession. And obsession can lead to madness."  
  
"I see," Maker and Healer said simultaneously.  
  
"Fighter must not let her emotions overtake her," Kakyuu said earnestly. "I am asking that you protect Usagi and Mamoru from Seiya."  
  
Maker and Healer were dumbfounded. Kakyuu continued, "At all costs."  
  
Healer slumped down in her chair. She understood what Kakyuu was asking.  
  
* * *END OF FLASHBACK* * *  
  
"Ami, it's Taiki." Ami's heart began to race. She always had feelings for the intellectual Starlight, but never had the courage to act on them.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." When did you get back?"  
  
"A couple of hours ago. Listen, there isn't much time. If you see Seiya, stop him from getting near Usagi and Mamoru. The future depends on it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A black SUV sped into the parking lot of the Rose Palace. Seiya slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the truck, leaving the engine running. He ran toward the door when he slammed into Naru.  
  
"Gomen. I'm in a hurry." Seiya looked at the person he bumped into. 'This is perfect,' Seiya thought.  
  
"You're late. The wedding was over hours ago and the reception is half over." Naru inched closer to Seiya. 'He could be just the one to help me get Nephrite-sama back.'  
  
"I know. I tried to get here sooner, but I had a few thing that held me up." Seiya knew when a women was flirting with him. Somehow, Seiya got the impression that he wasn't the fish she was trying to catch.  
  
"Why don't I take you inside and we can congratulate Usagi -- together. What do you say?" Naru placed her hand on Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"Sure. Let's go."   
  
Seiya and Naru walked toward the reception hall with nothing but ulterior motives between them. 


	6. The Zero Hour

DISCLAIMER: Here's my usual speech - I do not own BSSM. This is written for the enjoyment of the fans, and not for profit. Think about it. If I were getting paid for this, would I be posting on FF.net??  
  
"He's here," Rei said as she opened her eyes. Since Taiki's call, the senshi were on high alert. They did not know what kind of threat Seiya posed, but any threat had to dealt with swiftly and completely.  
  
Ami's eyes fluttered as she utilized her contact lenses. "The information that Taiki sent is quite frightening. Apparently Seiya had some kind of psychotic break when he heard about the wedding."  
  
"Psychotic break. Kami-sama," Rei gasped.  
  
"So basically, Usagi and Mamoru are in danger," Haruka stated.  
  
"Are we going to tell Usagi and Mamoru?" Michiru broached the topic everyone else was avoiding.  
  
No one wanted to ruin this day, but there was an imminent threat looming. The senshi would be unable to protect the royals without informing at least one of them.  
  
"I say you inform Mamoru. He's better at keeping a level head. Besides, it's not like this Seiya is possessed by an outside evil. Usagi can't heal the schism that has occurred within his mind."  
  
The women turned to see who spoke. Zoicite stood firm in the midst of the senshi and his friends.  
  
"Who do you think --"  
  
"Stop Rei. We're going to need all the help we can get. Don't forget that Seiya is a senshi," Setsuna interjected as she held Rei back from jumping on Zoicite.  
  
"Senshi?!" Zoicite exclaimed. "I assumed that this Seiya person was a man. I thought Seiya was after Usagi, but I guess the target is Mamoru."  
  
"Zoicite-baka. Seiya is a senshi from outside our solar system. Therefore he has powers that are somewhat different from ours," Minako said.  
  
The four men appeared puzzled.  
  
"Unlike Haruka," Ami explained, "who is definitely a female, but dons the attire of a man, Seiya is an individual who was change his gender."  
  
Jadeite scratched his head. "So what you are saying is --"  
  
"Listen," Ami continued, "While on Earth, Seiya and his companions appear as men. As senshi, they are women. That is all I am going to say on this topic."  
  
Rei was still upset about Setsuna's scolding.  
  
"Setsuna, whose side are you on? You don't even know this idiot!" Rei yelled.   
  
"Actually, I know more than anyone here Hino-san." Setsuna was becoming irritated by Rei's attitude. "We don't have time to deal with your emotional baggage right now. There is a clear threat to your future. You should focus your attention on that, instead of bashing the only help you have right now."  
  
Rei was speechless, as was everyone else in the room. No one had ever heard Setsuna yell, much less lose her temper. Rei was mad at herself for letting Jadeite affect her like this. Whatever she was feeling for Jadeite was impacting her objectivity as a senshi.  
  
"Setsuna," Rei began.  
  
"Now is not the time. We can clear this up after Usagi and Mamoru are safely out of here." Setsuna looked over at Jadeite. A move that was not missed by the sandy haired general.  
  
"Ladies, I think I have found a way to get Serenity and Endymion, I mean, Usagi and Mamoru away," Kunzite said. "I understand that certain senshi have access to aerial transportation."  
  
"You are not piloting my helicopter!" Haruka barked.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru pinched her partner's forearm. Haruka snatched her arm away.  
  
Rubbing her sore arm, Haruka glared at Kunzite nonetheless.  
  
"He's still not piloting the Ten'oh."  
  
Kunzite heard that Haruka was stubborn. During the Silver Millennium, Minako had told him about the outer senshi. The enigmatic Pluto who observed from the time gate; she saw all and revealed nothing. The graceful Neptune composed sea symphonies while standing guard at the Marine Cathedral. There were rumors about for whom she composed. Lastly, the stoic Uranus. She defended the Silver Millennium from a distance while she longed to participate in that which she guarded.  
  
'Yes, she is a formidable opponent,' Kunzite thought.  
  
"Haruka, please hear me out."  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"First of all, I would never dream of taking the Ten'oh. I do not know how to fly a helicopter."  
  
"Praise be to Kami! Kunzite has admitted that there is something that he can not do." All turned to see a smirked on Minako's face.  
  
As an unfamiliar heat attacked his cheeks, Kunzite continued. "I'll assume you know where the happy couple is going on their honeymoon."  
  
Various forms of yes were murmured by the women.  
  
"All I'm saying is that we send them off earlier."  
  
"You know what Kunz?" Haruka slapped Kunzite on the back. "Can I call you Kunz?"   
  
Kunzite opened his mouth to object, but was cut off by Haruka. "That was a pretty decent idea."  
  
The senshi sweat dropped. Haruka rarely took up anyone's idea, especially not a man's idea. Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's forehead.  
  
"No fever guys. I think this is genuine." Michiru placed her arm around Haruka's waist.   
  
"May I remind you that Kou is on the premises? We have to get Usagi out of here. Get Usagi and Mamoru to the roof. The Ten'oh is there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked about the hall mingling with the well-wishers. From one table to the next, the newlyweds shook hands, hugged and kissed countless friends and relatives. Usagi's chignon was slowly loosening. Mamoru had taken off his bow tie and undid the top button of his shirt.  
  
Usagi leaned into Mamoru and whispered into his ear. "How much longer do I have to do this? My feet are starting to hurt."  
  
"I'm just waiting for our limousine to get here. Then we're off to America for a month." Mamoru kissed Usagi on the forehead.  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru turned around and saw Jadeite and Zoicite.  
  
"Yeah guys. What's going on?"  
  
"We've arranged your transportation to the states," Zoicite said.  
  
Jadeite placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru immediately understood.   
  
"Usako, let's get going. If we leave really quietly no one will notice we're going." He began to guide Usagi to the elevator in the foyer. Zoicite shook his head. Mamoru turned toward the service stairs in the back of the hall.   
  
"Mamo-chan, is something wrong?" Mamoru, Jadeite and Zoicite surrounded Usagi, blocking her from view. Jadeite and Zoicite eyed the crowd for a certain dark haired intruder. Noticing the men encircling her were searching for something, Usagi began to look around as well. Usagi saw her parents and some of her teachers.   
  
'Where are my senshi? And Mamo-chan's generals?'  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were nearly out of the reception hall when Seiya walked in.  
  
"Seiya," Usagi whispered. The men flanking her froze. Slowly, they turned their heads to see what they were up against.   
  
"Mamoru, get Usagi out of here. We'll stall him." Jadeite pushed Mamoru and his wife through the service entrance. Zoicite slapped a 'NO ADMITTANCE' sticker on the door.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Jadeite asked.   
  
"I was a Boy Scout once. And a Brownie, until some brat got scared."  
  
"That's it! You barred from seeing Rent ever again."  
  
Zoicite smirked.  
  
The two blond men made their way to the door.  
  
Kunzite saw Jadeite's determined gait and Zoicite's unwavering stare. "This is it."  
  
Jadeite got to Seiya first. "Hey buddy."  
  
'Who is this?' Seiya thought as he sized up Jadeite. Seiya began looking around for Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"… Or groom," Jadeite said interrupting Seiya's search.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, are you a friend of the bride or the groom?" Jadeite noticed the woman at Seiya's side.   
  
'Isn't she that Naru girl Nephrite got involved with back then. What is she doing with him?'  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate the happy couple," Naru interjected. She looked around for any sign of Nephrite. Since he was nowhere she could see, Naru changed tactics. Naru was sure that Nephrite was with Makoto. "By the way, have you seen Makoto? I need to speak to her."   
  
"I think the girls went to change their clothes," Zoicite improved.  
  
"I really would like to give Usagi my best." Seiya attempted to get past Jadeite and Zoicite. "Damn," Seiya muttered.  
  
"Hello all." Kunzite had approached as well. Seiya rolled his eyes as Kunzite stuck out his hand for Seiya to shake.  
  
"You must be a friend of Mamoru's from university. What did you say your name was again?" Kunzite was dragging out the conversation so that Mamoru would have more time to leave with Usagi. Nephrite had sent a message that Mamoru and the girls were having some trouble getting Usagi into the helicopter.  
  
On the roof, Haruka and Mamoru were attempting to coax Usagi into the helicopter.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I though we were taking a limo? Why is Haruka's helicopter here?"  
  
Haruka sighed in frustration.  
  
"Koneko, I thought I told you that I was taking you and Mamoru to the airport. Think of it as another wedding gift. Besides, I know how you've wanted to ride in the Ten'oh."  
  
Usagi's blue eyes lit up at the thought of flying over Tokyo. She envisioned herself being embraced by Mamoru while admiring her bustling city from the sky. As her eyes began to glaze over, Haruka nudged Mamoru. He lifted Usagi into his arms.   
  
"I love you Usako."   
  
The sound of Mamoru's voice brought Usagi back.   
  
"Wait a minute! No one is answering my questions. What the hell is going on here?" She looked at the people on the roof. Mamoru and Haruka were stoic. Setsuna and Michiru exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Damn it! Somebody better tell me something!" Usagi put her hands on her hips.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Nephrite left his post in the stairwell. As he walked up the stairs, he could hear Usagi's protests.   
  
"She hasn't changed a bit," Nephrite said to himself. "She is still stubborn as hell."  
  
Nephrite opened the door that lead to the rooftop. The wind senshi jumped up and landed at the door. Haruka stopped short of crushing Nephrite's windpipe.  
  
"Damn it! Why don't you men ever make your presence known? I could have killed you!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Okay, now I know something is going on." Usagi walked up to Haruka. "Tell me now," Usagi asserted herself.  
  
Haruka remained silent. Usagi looked up into Haruka's navy eyes. Haruka diverted her glance. Usagi then walked over to Mamoru who she left at the helicopter. She looked into her husband's azure orbs pleadingly.   
  
"Please Mamo-chan. Don't shut me out. This is our wedding day, the happiest day of our lives. And you are keeping things from me. I can tell that some threat has been revealed. Just let me know so I can help." Tear began to fall down Usagi's cheeks.  
  
Mamoru looked down at his crying wife. It tore at his heart that Usagi has been reduced to tears on her wedding day. All because of Seiya. Mamoru's eyes began to water. He blinked away the tears. Mamoru then embraced Usagi and quickly released her without a word.  
  
"Usako." Mamoru looked at his co-conspirators. 'Is this really the best way to help her,' he thought.  
  
"Usako --" Mamoru's sentence was cut short by Nephrite's voice.  
  
"Usagi to you love this man?"   
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Do you trust these women?"  
  
Once again, she nodded.  
  
"Do you believe that I've changed?" Nephrite looked deep into Usagi's cerulean eyes. As green probe blue, Usagi uttered a weak yes.  
  
"I need you to trust us. Right now you and Mamoru are in danger. I just need you to get in the helicopter. Everything will be explained to you later."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru, then at Michiru and Setsuna. Last of all, she looked at Haruka.   
  
"I'll go. But as soon as we are safely away, I want to know everything."  
  
"Yes dear," Mamoru said. All laughed.  
  
AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! There are some good things coming up. You won't find out unless you R/R. Call you friends and tell them to do the same. I might just stop if the stats don't improve. 


	7. No Turning Back

DISCLAIMER: No profits, just fun. I do not own anything related to BSSM.  
  
Seiya stood in the midst of Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite and Naru. Every step he took was countered by one of the men, like a perversely complicated dance.  
  
'What the hell?!?' Seiya thought as he made another attempt to escape his tuxedo clad captors.  
  
'This has got to stop,' Seiya thought. 'Wait, they're all in formal wear.' Seiya realized that the men were dressed identically, like Tuxedo Kamen. 'Mamoru must have warned then to keep me away from Usagi. Damn him!'  
  
Seiya could not understand why these men were willing to stand up for Mamoru. Then a light went on.  
  
"Say, you don't look familiar. Have you known Mamoru and Usagi long?" Seiya asked Kunzite. "I don't recall seeing you the last time I was in town."  
  
Kunzite chuckled as he shot a glance to Zoicite form the corner of his eye. "I've known Mamoru for what seems like a millennium."  
  
'That's who these jerks are. Those cursed generals,' Seiya thought. He remembered coming across information about the unfortunate earthen generals. Men so consumed by jealousy of the Moon Kingdom's power that they allowed the dark energy of Metallia to conquer their beings.  
  
'These men have deceived Usagi just as Mamoru did.' Seiya mind sought out a way to get to Usagi.  
  
"So when did you meet the destined couple? Jadeite asked.  
  
Seiya knew this was just another attempt to keep him there. I met Usagi about five or six years ago."  
  
"Interesting," Zoicite commented.  
  
Seiya searched for his diversion, when she walked into the room. Makoto, Rei, Minako and Ami returned to the reception hall to help the guys.  
  
"Hey Makoto!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"Oh shit. He actually showed his face." Makoto looked at her girls for some indication of what she should do. Ami gave the signal to go. Confident with Ami's advice, Makoto ambled toward Seiya.  
  
"Mako-chan, wait." Rei grabbed Makoto's shoulder.  
  
"What is it Rei?"  
  
"Look at who Seiya is with." Rei motioned toward the group around Seiya.  
  
"Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoicite. What of it?" Minako seemed annoyed. There were more important things to worry about than who Seiya was chatting up.  
  
"No Minako. Look again."  
  
Minako took a closet look at the group of people. "Is that Naru?"  
  
"I'm sensing a dark aura around her. I'm not sure what's going on, but it's not honorable," Rei commented.  
  
Makoto's face expressed an inner turmoil that neither Minako nor Rei could comprehend. "I can't -- I can't go over there. Not now." Makoto's face was flushed.  
  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Minako probed.  
  
"It's Nephrite," Makoto whispered.  
  
"What does Nephrite have to do with this?" Rei asked.  
  
"Naru said that she was okay with me and Nephrite, but I don't believe her. She was too calm when she found out. Now she's all buddy-buddy with Seiya. It just is a little too strange for me."  
  
"What?! You and Nephrite?" Rei was shocked. She figured that they were not going to let the generals back into their lives, at least not so easily.  
  
Minako smiled inwardly. She was happy for Makoto having obtained her heart's desire. However, she knew that this was not the time to gossip.  
  
"Rei, we'll hash this out after we make sure Mamoru and Usagi are safe." Rei nodded. "Rei, since Makoto is unable to go to Seiya, will you go in her place?" Once again Rei nodded.  
  
Rei began to saunter toward Seiya. Jadeite looked over his shoulder and watched as Rei glided through the crowd. He sighed.  
  
'There has to be a way to make her see,' Jadeite thought.  
  
Seiya notices Jadeite's fascination with the ebony haired priestess. 'This is my chance.' Seiya sidestepped Jadeite and ran for the service entrance at the rear of the hall.   
  
"Kunzite! Get him!" Minako surprised herself by instinctively calling out to Kunzite. At the same time, Minako sprinted toward Seiya, reaching him before Kunzite.  
  
"Seiya, please. Not today. You can talk to her later. Not today Seiya. Not today." Minako smiled weakly as she pleaded.  
  
Seiya looked down at Minako. He closed his eyes and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
Minako gasped. "Seiya, don't do this."  
  
Seiya laughed. "You and these fools are trying to keep me from Usagi. Can't you see that Mamoru's no good for her?" He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I'll give you a choice Minako. Either you can tell me where Usagi is or I'll kill you and find her anyway." Seiya did not wait for Minako's answer. He threw Minako into the wall.  
  
The instant Seiya released Minako Kunzite lunged toward her. He was not able to prevent her from hitting the wall.  
  
"Minako!" Kunzite caught Minako as she slid down the wall. "Dear God." Kunzite cradled Minako in his arms. Kunzite looked up to see Seiya escape into the stairwell.  
  
'Nephrite, get them out now! He's in the stairwell.' Kunzite hoped that Usagi and Mamoru were far-gone.  
  
The throng of guests was thrown into a state of pandemonium. Zoicite ran to the band area and grabbed the microphone.   
  
"Everyone, please stay calm. What I need you to do is vacate the premises in an orderly fashion. None of you is in any danger, but I think it is safe to say that the reception is over." Zoicite put the microphone back in its holster. He walked over to Kunzite and Minako. Zoicite looked down at the injured senshi.   
  
"Minako, can you hear me?" Zoicite knelt next to Kunzite. Kunzite looked into the eyes of his old friend. Zoicite nodded slightly and began to examine Minako.  
  
"What…are…you…doing?" Minako uttered as Zoicite's held his hand just inches above her chest. She attempted to sit upright, but as she did a searing pain overtook her. Her breathing became labored and beads of sweat appeared on her brow.  
  
"Don't move Minako. I believe that you got a fractured rib." Zoicite waved his hands over Minako's ribcage. Minako felt bandages wrapping around her.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that," Minako whispered. She leaned back into Kunzite. Kunzite gently embraced the golden haired goddess.  
  
'Soon all will be set right. Usagi and Mamoru will get to live the life they were denied last time. I will be the woman I love. Crystal Tokyo shall be born and flourish.' Kunzite's thoughts were consuming him when the weakened voice of Minako was heard.  
  
"Usagi, where's Usagi?"  
  
Kunzite looked around and noticed that Jadeite, Rei and Ami were gone. "Don't worry. Jadeite, Rei and Ami went after Seiya. Nephrite is positioned in the stairwell. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are on the roof, alone hopefully. Hotaru is on standby, just in case."  
  
Minako sighed. She was angry that Seiya took her out so easily. She was the leader of the inner senshi. It should not have been that easy.  
  
Kunzite could feel the anger in Minako rising. 'She's mad at herself for letting Seiya get past her.'  
  
Kunzite looked at Zoicite again.   
  
"I'm going to check out the action on the roof." Zoicite ran through the doorway and up the stairs.  
  
Makoto was about to follow her friends when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Naru.  
  
"Naru, this isn't exactly a good time."  
  
"Funny, it seemed like a good time when you were kissing my Nephrite."  
  
"Naru, I know you're upset, but this really isn't a good time." Makoto turned to leave when grabbed her.  
  
"Hmmph, I don't know what he sees in you. Whatever it is, it won't last long. Men like Nephrite like women that make them feel like a man, not women who want to be a man." Naru released Makoto and walked away.  
  
"The nerve of that chick." Makoto ran for the stairwell. She wanted a piece of Seiya for what he did to Minako.  
  
Kunzite was worried about Minako. She was uncharacteristically quiet. He put his chin on top of Minako's head. "Are you…okay?"  
  
Minako allowed herself to smile. "I'm about as okay as a woman thrown into a wall by a gender-bending extraterrestrial could be."  
  
Kunzite laughed, but stopped himself as soon as he started. He hadn't heard his own laugh in so long that it startled him.  
  
It was now Minako's turn to inquire about well-being. "Kunzite," Minako slowly turned her head to look him in the eyes. Kunzite lowered his head to meet Minako's. He placed a gentle kiss on her unsuspecting lips.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kunzite said as Minako pulled away. "I've overstepped my bounds. Forgive me." The white-blond prepared himself for Minako's wrath. Kunzite closed his eyes and waited for the fallout.  
  
Minako placed her hand on top Kunzite's. She said no words as she interlocked their fingers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Out of my way. I know she's here. I can feel her," Seiya screamed at Nephrite.  
  
"I can't do that." Nephrite was stalling. I f he could keep Seiya from the roof for a couple more minutes, Usagi and Mamoru would be a safe distance away.  
  
"What is with everyone today? You'd think I was trying to destroy the universe or something." Seiya took another step toward Nephrite.  
  
"Look, I don't want this to get physical. I think you should wait for Usagi to contact you. It's in poor taste to spoil a woman's wedding day." Nephrite grinned.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get a drink." Nephrite closed the gap between he and Seiya. He placed a shoulder and started to walk down the stairs.  
  
Seiya seemed to go willingly. He was determined to see Usagi, but he knew any more collateral damage would be, well, damaging. The voice in Seiya's head was ebbing. Logic and reason were taking over.  
  
'Kami-sama, what have I done?' Seiya's thought went to the golden haired woman lying on the floor of the hall. The scene replayed in Seiya's head. He saw Minako standing in front of him saying something. He could not hear though. The sound was muffled. What he saw next horrified him. Seiya saw himself throw Minako. 'I did that?'  
  
Seiya took another step when the other voice in his head returned.  
  
'Seiya you fool. Don't you hear it? Listen.' Seiya paused and made an effort to hear that which the troubled voice in his head referred. Seiya heard a faint beating sound.  
  
"What -- that sound. What's that sound?" Seiya looked at the door at the top of the staircase.  
  
Nephrite could hear his heart pounding in ears. He had used magic to soundproof the stairwell. Otherwise Seiya would have heard the helicopter right away. Somehow, Seiya had gotten past the magic.  
  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Nephrite turned Seiya around. "Let's get that drink."  
  
Seiya slapped Nephrite's hand away. He walked up to the top of the staircase. The beating was louder. Seiya placed a hand on his chest to make sure it wasn't his heart.  
  
'Open the door Seiya,' the voice in his head commanded. 'You know she's on the other side.'  
  
AN: How was that. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I must leave something for the imagination. Otherwise, why would you want to check out my next installment?  
  
I want to take this time to thank LightningStrikes. You have been a help and whether you know it, you gave me a reason to keep writing this.  
  
Everyone else read and review. Or this could be the last chapter you read. I know plenty of you read and don't bother to review. I do it myself. That doesn't mean the cycle of inactivity should continue.   
  
I love you all.  
  
The Deadly Diva 


	8. Revelations

_DISCLAIMER: I own no part of BSSM._

__

* * *

Haruka fastened her seat belt. "Koneko, Mamoru-san, you locked in?"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru indicated the positive.  
  
"You ready Michiru?"   
  
Michiru nodded.  
  
Haruka lifted the helicopter off the roof. After gaining enough clearance, Haruka headed for one of her favorite hiding places. Michiru looked down at the roof of the Rose Palace. She saw the door on the roof open.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru whispered, "We left just in time." Michiru pointed down to the roof.   
  
Seiya was standing on the roof looking up at the helicopter. He listened to the beating of the helicopter propellers. 'The beating of helicopter propellers,' Seiya thought.  
  
"Usagi!" Seiya called out. "Usagi! Usagi!"  
  
Nephrite and Jadeite tackled Seiya from behind, pinning him to the ground.   
  
Usagi, still bewildered by her sudden departure, looked out at the world below her. She could still see the Rose Palace. Usagi saw three figures struggling on the rooftop.   
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi tapped her husband. "Mamo-chan look." Mamoru had no reason to look because he had a good idea of the scene below.  
  
"It's probably nothing Usako. Rest up. You have a long night ahead of you." Mamoru pulled Usagi close to him. He inhaled the scent of strawberries that clung to her. He sighed, and then kissed the top of Usagi's head.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yes Usako."  
  
"Are we going to stop and get some, ummm, clothes? I mean, the wedding dress is beautiful, but --." Usagi looked down at her gown, and then gave Mamoru a sheepish look.  
  
"Haruka-san, my wife needs a change of clothes. What can you do?"  
  
"What are you asking me for?" Haruka asked.  
  
Michiru shook her head at her partner's response. She looked back at Usagi and Mamoru. "I think I have a few things you could use to get by. It's not much, but whatever I have, if you can fit it, you're welcome to it."  
  
"Thanks Michiru." Usagi nestled herself in her husband's arms.  
  
"We'll be there in about ten minutes. I trust you two can keep yourselves occupied until them," Haruka said.  
  
Usagi winked at Michiru. "I think I could find someone, I mean something to do back here."   
  
Mamoru blushed. He had never heard Usagi be so brazen before. It seemed like marriage gave her a new confidence. Whatever it was, he liked it.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Haruka barked. "I just had the upholstery done. Keep that stuff to yourself."   
  
Usagi and Michiru shared a laugh. "You're no fun Haruka," Usagi mockingly pouted.  
  
Michiru turned back around. "So when did you become so prudish? Besides, they are married."   
  
Haruka ran her fingers through her hair. "I know. I know. It's just that I still see her as the 15 year old we met so long ago. It's kind of hard for me to see her like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Haruka gave Michiru a you-know-what-I-mean look and proceeded to check the console.

* * *

"Stay down! Just stay down!" Jadeite planted himself firmly on the prone Seiya's back.  
  
"Damn it! He's as stubborn as Kunzite." Zoicite was attempting to magically bind Seiya's hands. Every attempt was thwarted.  
  
Setsuna walked up to the three struggling men. She shook her head as she watched them stumble over themselves. Setsuna tapped Nephrite on the shoulder.  
  
"I think you could use these." Setsuna handed him a pair of police issue handcuffs.  
  
"Setsuna…"  
  
"I used to date a cop."  
  
"Setsuna…"  
  
Setsuna merely smiled and proceeded to leave the rooftop. On her way to the stairs, she saw Rei, Ami and Makoto. Setsuna kissed Makoto on the cheek.  
  
"I hope your friends follow your example," she whispered in Makoto's ear.  
  
Makoto smiled and nodded. Setsuna opened the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ami asked once Setsuna was out of earshot.   
  
"Nothing really." Makoto looked over at Nephrite. He could feel Makoto's gaze and looked up. Upon seeing the smile on her face, he winked and commenced handcuffing Seiya.  
  
Seiya wriggled and writhed on the rooftop. Nothing he did could release him from the handcuffs. He huffed and resigned himself to the will of his captors.  
  
"What are we going to do him? We can't very well leave him on the roof. Neither can we let him go just yet." Zoicite's question was meant for the group, but his gaze was focused on Ami.  
  
"Actually, I called Taiki and informed him of how the situation had progressed. He and Yaten should be here any minute."  
  
Zoicite was concerned with the way Ami continued to speak about Taiki. Her voice took on gentle melodic tones as she relayed the details of their conversation. Zoicite was certain that this Taiki person might pose a problem.  
  
The group heard rapidly approaching footsteps. Since they were not expecting any more threats, only one conclusion could be drawn.   
  
"Taiki!" Ami threw herself into the brown haired man's arms.  
  
Zoicite brooded in the background. "This is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

Usagi stood in the middle of Michiru's closet. "I don't have much she says. This closet is bigger than the room I had at my parent's house."  
  
Usagi searched through racks of clothes. She finally decided on a khaki mini skirt and a lilac tank top. Satisfied with her attire, she walked into the living room where three of her important people were sitting.  
  
Usagi stood in the middle of the room. "So is anyone going to tell me what happened back there?"  
  
Mamoru scratched his head and cleared his throat. He did not want to be the one to tell Usagi that Seiya was the problem. It would make him seem petty and jealous. Mamoru may have been overprotective, but he was not jealous. So what if Seiya tried to steal Usagi from him. So what if Seiya openly admitted that he wished he met Usagi before Mamoru did. None of that mattered. Usagi had married Mamoru and he was not going to let Seiya interfere.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Usagi tapped her foot on the highly polished hardwood floor.  
  
Haruka looked up form her cup of coffee. "Seiya lost his mind and was coming to the wedding to kill Mamoru and kidnap you." Haruka took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Haruka, you didn't have to say it like that," Michiru scolded.  
  
Usagi looked at her husband. "That…can't…be…true."  
  
Michiru walked over to Usagi and let the shocked women lean on her. "Apparently when Seiya heard about the wedding, he snapped. He attacked Yaten and was coming for you. That's why we had to get you out of there. If he'd attack his fellow senshi, what would he do you?"   
  
"But Seiya always protected me. He would never hurt me."  
  
Michiru lead Usagi to the couch where Mamoru was sitting. Mamoru reached for Usagi's hand.  
  
"Mamo-chan, do you believe Seiya is a threat to my safety?"  
  
Mamoru pulled Usagi into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed as he began to speak.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that he damn near killed that Yaten guy trying to get to you. I'm not going to take any chances." Mamoru could feel Usagi beginning to shake. He held her tighter.   
  
"Usagi," Michiru knelt in front of her princess. "Do you trust us?"  
  
"Of course. You know I do."  
  
"Do you think that Taiki and Yaten would make up a lie like that about Seiya?"  
  
"Of course not. Taiki can't stand liars."  
  
"Then why is this so hard for you to comprehend?" Michiru let her question linger in the air.  
  
Haruka walked over from the breakfast bar where she had been sitting.   
  
"Koneko, I have had my differences with Kou. However, I know that back then he would protect as I or Mamoru-san would." Haruka sat down in the chair across from Usagi and Mamoru. "I can't say that today though."  
  
Michiru left Usagi's side and sat in front of Haruka in the floor. "Until we find out what's wrong with Seiya, you should keep your distance," Michiru suggested.  
  
"But I think I can help. The ginzuishou could --." Haruka interrupted Usagi.  
  
"Usagi the ginzuishou can not heal the schism that has occurred in Seiya's mind. It wasn't designed for that. This is an internal problem for Seiya. There isn't an outside force acting on Seiya. It's just Seiya." Haruka twirled Michiru's hair around her fingers.

* * *

Ami released Taiki and looked over at Seiya. "What are we going to do with him?'  
  
"Usagi's crystal?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Doesn't work on one's own demons. It is only effective if an individual's will has been usurped. Seiya acted of his own free will. Therefore, there is nothing for Usagi to heal," Ami answered.  
  
Zoicite noticed how close Ami was standing to Taiki.   
  
'There has to be a way to separate them,' Zoicite thought. He decided to fight this battle in an arena to which he was accustomed.  
  
"Why don't we get a doctor since his problem is obviously organic."  
  
"Good idea Zoicite. You forgot on thing though, Seiya's powers. How long do you think it would be before he escaped?" Taiki retorted.  
  
Just as Zoicite had noticed Ami's reaction to Taiki, Taiki noticed Zoicite's reaction to him. If Zoicite wanted a fight, he was going to get it.  
  
"Well I thought of that as well." Zoicite looked Taiki square in the eyes. "There are hospitals that specialize in our type of situation, are there not?"  
  
"The closest on is on our home planet," Taiki responded quietly.  
  
Zoicite had won that round.   
  
"Why don't you contact Princess Kakyuu and bring her up to speed?" Makoto suggested.  
  
"I sent a message when Seiya --," Taiki hesitated as he recalled the events of earlier in the day, "When Seiya headed in this direction. She should get to Usagi any minute. Princess Kakyuu will know what to do about Seiya."  
  
"You do know that I'm still here?" Seiya asked. The group looked at Seiya as if he were a talking dog. They immediately went back to their conversation.   
  
"So this Princess Kakyuu is able to contain Seiya and get him the help he needs?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"She should have guards with her, so that would not be a problem." Yaten scratched his head. He walked over to Seiya and nudged him with his foot. "Minako is alive. No thanks to you."  
  
"What happened to Minako?" Nephrite drew Makoto close to him. Nephrite was scared for Kunzite. Even though Kunzite appeared cold as ice, he was extremely vulnerable when it came to Minako. Part of Nephrite wanted to run downstairs and make sure his old friend was alright.  
  
"Minako became intimately acquainted with the wall courtesy of one Seiya Kou." Rei glared daggers at Seiya.  
  
"What?!" Nephrite's body tensed. During the Silver Millennium, he and Minako were very close. It was she who advised him when things got rocky with Makoto. Nephrite knew first hand of the love that Minako felt for Kunzite for it had been he who taught her how to decipher the subtle changes in Kunzite's face.  
  
Zoicite saw Nephrite's reaction to the news. He, as were all the generals, was aware of the bond he shared with Minako. "Nephrite, she is fine. I examined her myself."  
  
"Thank you -- Zoicite." Ami embraced Zoicite. "Thank you."  
  
Zoicite smiled inwardly. 'This is a start,' he thought. He wrapped his arms around Ami's waist.   
  
All of a sudden, a bright light filled the sky. Two women dressed in black tap shorts and matching black midriff baring tops stood in front of Seiya.  
  
"Yaten-sama. Taiki-sama. We've been sent by Princess Kakyuu."

* * *

_AN: This is where I will end this time. Stayed tuned for the next installment. It can only get better.  
  
Now I would like to personally thank a few people.  
  
**LightningStrikes** - You are too much. Look for the first chapter of my Nehelenia fic soon. Oh here is a tip, try Ebay for Sailor Stars. You should be able to get it cheap.  
  
**SailorSerenity2** - Thanks for your support. It's nice to know someone is enjoying this besides me.  
  
**Sjp1** - You left a serious review. I did not know that you felt as deeply as you do about the Usagi/Mamoru relationship. Don't worry though. I have no intention of making Mamoru weak or subservient to Usagi. I love him too much to do that. Keep reading. I think you'll like what I have coming up.  
  
**Yami-Koso-Utsukushii** - Thank you for your support. I'll try to keep the madness going with out losing you alon_g with it. 


	9. The Appearance of Kakyuu

DISCLAIMER: How many times can I say that I do not own BSSM?  
  
The bright light could be seen in Haruka's apartment.  
  
"What the hell?!" Haruka stood up, ready to attack if necessary.   
  
As the light dissipated, a familiar figure stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hello Usagi."  
  
"Kakyuu -- what are you doing here?" Usagi looked wide-eyed at the fireball princess. Kakyuu was wearing a smart beige pantsuit. It was a change from the ceremonial robes Usagi was accustomed to seeing her in.  
  
Kakyuu smiled at the sight of the moon princess in the arms of her prince.   
  
"Usagi-san, marriage agrees with you." Kakyuu pointed to an empty chair. Haruka nodded as an indication that it was alright to sit down.  
  
"Unfortunately, this visit isn't entirely social."  
  
Usagi sighed. Kakyuu's presence validated all that Haruka and Michiru told her.  
  
"By now, you know that Seiya has begun to lose his grip on reality." Usagi nodded. "I can only express a deep regret for what Seiya has done. I thought that keeping Seiya on Kinmoku would help him get over you. However, absence made his heart grow fonder."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Mamoru asked. He did not like the idea of Seiya roaming about freely. Mamoru remembered the trouble they had with Diamond. And Usagi never even showed the man kindness. Seiya was going to be a harder beast to break. Seiya shared a bond with Usagi similar to the one he shared with her.   
  
Part of Mamoru understood how Seiya felt. He understood how it felt to be drawn to Usagi. It was like being caught in a riptide. Nevertheless, he could not condone Seiya's actions. Anyone remotely familiar Usagi knew that force was not the way to win her love. That had been Diamond's fatal mistake. All Diamond managed to do was earn Usagi's contempt. Now Seiya was another story. Usagi had befriended Seiya. She may blame herself for this situation. If Seiya manages to elicit Usagi's pity --. An old adage came to Mamoru's mind: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Mamoru's train of thought was interrupted by his wife's shrieking.  
  
"An asylum!! That's your solution?"  
  
"Princess, this is best. I am having him transported back home. This way you will be safe and Seiya will get the help that he needs."  
  
Kakyuu empathized with Usagi. She did not want to see Seiya locked away like a mad man. However, until Seiya came to grips with the fact that Usagi belonged with Mamoru, there was no other way.  
  
"So when is this going to happen?" Michiru asked.  
  
Kakyuu closed her eyes.  
  
"As we speak. I sent two of my best guards to escort Seiya home." Kakyuu stood up. "I must go now." She walked over to Usagi and hugged her. "Hopefully Chiba-san, the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances."  
  
Kakyuu vanished in the same flash of light that announced her arrival.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe that she's going to have Seiya committed," Mamoru said.  
  
"No Mamo-chan. She called me CHIBA-SAN!!!" Usagi started bouncing violently on Mamoru's lap.  
  
"Is she going to do this every time someone calls her by her married name?" Michiru whispered.  
  
"I hope not," Haruka replied.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. It's a necessary evil. Read and Review. Let me know what you're thinking. Until next time, be safe.  
  
The Deadly Diva 


	10. Goodbyes and Good News

DISCLAIMER: You already know.  
  
Six months had passed. Usagi and Mamoru put the whole Seiya incident behind them. They were living in marital bliss. However their friends were still trying to adjust to the additions to their lives.  
  
"Jadeite, how are things with you and Rei?"  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
"Come now. I just want you to be as happy as I am." Nephrite finished his cup of coffee. As he attempted to get the waitress' attention, a certain auburn haired beauty walked into Crown.  
  
"Mako-chan, was I supposed to meet you today?"  
  
Makoto leaned down and kissed her beloved's cheek. She wiped away the lipstick stain and began to speak.   
  
"No dear. I'm meeting the girls." Makoto surveyed the interior of Crown. I can't believe that I'm the first one here."  
  
DING!!   
  
Makoto turned to see who was coming in. "I didn't know he was still in town."  
  
Nephrite and Jadeite turned to see a very amused Ami with Taiki Kou.  
  
"I thought he and Yaten went back to --"  
  
"Kinmoku," Makoto inserted.  
  
"Whatever. I thought that they left when psycho boy was taken away." Jadeite eyed Nephrite. They both knew that Zoicite was working overtime to get back in Ami's good graces. Taiki's presence alerted the men as to what was hindering Zoicite's progress.  
  
"Jadeite, give Ami some time. She is not going to stay with Taiki. I don't even think she's with Taiki like that. With those two I think it has always been an intellectual competition." Makoto tried to reassure Jadeite.   
  
"Mako-chan don't you remember? That's how Ami and Zoicite got their start." Nephrite looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Makoto sat down next to Nephrite. She leaned over and whispered, "Usagi and I will figure something out. Don't worry."  
  
Makoto was the only one aware of Usagi's prior knowledge of the Shittenou.  
  
"That's what worries me," Nephrite whispered.  
  
Makoto got up and walked over to Ami and Taiki. Ami blushed as Makoto looked into her best friend's eyes. "I didn't know you were still here," Makoto said to Taiki.  
  
Taiki blushed as well. "I had some unfinished business here. Besides, I couldn't see Seiya locked away. Call me selfish, but I just couldn't do it."  
  
Makoto nodded. She understood perfectly. She too was there when Nazuna and Chisato appeared in the roof of the Rose Palace.  
  
* * * FLASHBACK * * *  
  
"We were sent by Kakyuu." Nazuna bowed to Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Rise girl! I told you that was not necessary," Yaten quipped.  
  
"My apologies. I was merely showing the respect due to Princess Kakyuu's protectorate." Nazuna bowed her head.  
  
"Enough! What were you sent here for?" Yaten's attitude was worse than usual. Almost being killed by a comrade will do that.  
  
"Yaten-sama, her Royal Highness Princess Kakyuu has requested that we escort Seiya-sama to Kinmoku where she will undergo psychiatric observation."  
  
"Is she always this formal?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"Yes, Chisato takes her duties quite seriously." Taiki replied.  
  
Taiki approached Chisato. "It has been a while."  
  
"Yes big sister it has." Chisato looked over Taiki. "I see you are still using this ridiculous disguise."  
  
Zoicite laughed.  
  
Taiki cleared his throat. "It's a necessary evil. Anyway, does the princess intend to send Seiya --"  
  
"Yes," Chisato looked at Seiya. "She has to go to the Lighthouse."  
  
"NO!!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"What's the Lighthouse?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Yaten looked at Jadeite. "The Lighthouse is a euphemism for an asylum. Basically, the doctors are going to guide Seiya back from the sea of mental confusion back to the shores of sanity. Hence, the Lighthouse." Yaten rolled his eyes as he recited the oft-used speech. The sarcasm in his voice was evident.  
  
"Come on, you can't do this to me. Come on." Seiya pleaded with his compatriots. "You can't send me there. I don't belong there."  
  
"Seiya-sama, please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Nazuna placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"Taiki…Yaten. Please. You know that I could never hurt Usagi."  
  
"Shut up! You damn near killed me. And Minako. She was lucky to come out of this with just a fractured rib. You need help." Yaten knelt down and placed Seiya's head on his chest. "Seiya, you need help," Yaten whispered. Yaten stood up and dusted off his slacks.  
  
Just then a bright light heralded the arrival of another from Kinmoku. Nazuna and Chisato knelt at the appearance of Princess Kakyuu.   
  
"Your highness," the guards said in unison.  
  
"You may rise." Kakyuu looked down at Seiya. Her heart was heavy. Seiya was sitting on the roof with his hands in cuffs behind his back. Kakyuu walked over to her beloved Fighter. She knelt down next to Seiya and placed his head on her chest. "It's going to be alright Fighter."  
  
"Princess, please don't send me to the Lighthouse," Seiya entreated.  
  
Princess Kakyuu sighed heavily. "Fighter, you have left me no choice. What you did today is inexcusable. It's the Lighthouse or the third moon of Kinmoku. Either way, you have to be contained."  
  
Seiya dropped his head. He did not intend for things to get this far. He just wanted to see Usagi.   
  
  
  
"Please Princess. Don't do this to me."  
  
Kakyuu turned her back on Seiya. She nodded in the direction of Nazuna and Chisato. The two guards lifted Seiya up. He begged his princess not to abandon him. He implored her to give him a chance to redeem himself. Seiya's pleas fell on deaf ears. In a flash of light Seiya, Nazuna and Chisato departed for Kinmoku.  
  
Princess Kakyuu stood in front if Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Healer, how are you doing?" Kakyuu examined the marks on Yaten's neck.  
  
Yaten nervously rubbed his neck. "I'm alright."  
  
"You two may stay here of you desire. I just need your official statements for the council."  
  
"Of course your highness," Taiki replied.  
  
"I'm going to check on Minako." Yaten started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Yaten-kun."   
  
Yaten looked at Nephrite who was entwined with Makoto.  
  
"I think Minako-chan is in capable hands." Nephrite wanted Kunzite and Minako to have time alone to realize that they belonged together. He owed his old friend the chance to reclaim his love.  
  
Yaten cut his eyes toward Taiki. Taiki shook his head to let Yaten know not to make a big deal over Nephrite. One crazed Starlight was enough for one day. There was no reason to make these people think that insanity was a common characteristic on Kinmoku.  
  
Yaten acquiesced and the ten member group left the rooftop.  
  
* * * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * * *  
  
"So, have you heard from Yaten?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Ever since Kunzite asked Minako to marry him, Yaten has been on an one man world tour. I'm not sure where he is and if he's coming back," Taiki replied.  
  
"Wait a minute. Kunzite proposed to Minako? What did I miss?" Nephrite was confused. As far as he knew, Kunzite was taking things slowly in this life.  
  
"Hey guys!" Minako walked up to Makoto.  
  
"Minako-chan, can you explain why Yaten thinks that you are engaged to Kunzite," Makoto whispered into Minako's ear.  
  
"I'll tell you later. It's a long story," Minako replied in her most clandestine sounding voice.  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid."  
  
"So you should be." Minako sat down in a booth near the video game machine.  
  
"Taiki, can you take the car for service. I'll call you when I'm done here." Ami placed her car keys in Taiki's hand. She gave Taiki a quick hug. Taiki left Crown under the scrutinizing eye of Jadeite.  
  
"Nephrite."  
  
"I know Jadeite. It's not looking good for Zoicite."  
  
Ami sat with Minako and Makoto.   
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Minako giggled as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah Ami. Are you holding out?" Makoto inched closer to the blue haired young woman.  
  
Ami blushed.  
  
"Kami-sama! You're dating Taiki aren't you?" Minako shrieked.  
  
Ami responded by burying her face in the menu. Minako snatched the menu from Ami.  
  
"Ami, you know the menu by heart. Talk to us." Minako was dying to hear how Ami and Taiki had managed to get together without her knowing.  
  
"I am certain that no one wants to hear the boring details. Besides, I'm more interested in hearing about your engagement." Ami snatched the menu back from Minako.  
  
"Engagement? Who's getting married?" Usagi plopped down next to Minako.  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't actually call it an engagement?" Minako began to nervously twirl her hair.  
  
"Then what would you call it Aino-san," asked Rei shrilly.  
  
'Aino-san?' Minako thought. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm just baffled as to how a group of seemingly intelligent women can forget what transpired during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Rei, just because you are having issued with Jadeite doesn't mean that you get to piss on my parade," Makoto said.  
  
"You don't know anything about me and Jadeite," Rei quipped.  
  
"So you admit there is a you and Jadeite," Usagi inserted.  
  
"I, uhh, what I meant to say was --"  
  
"Rei, let me see if I can explain it for you," Ami said. "You feel a connection to Jadeite, but you are not sure if you should trust him."  
  
Rei sat silent for a moment. "There is no me and Jadeite," Rei said dangerously slow. "I've been seeing Yuuichirou for the past few months."  
  
"Yuuichirou?!" The group asked in unison.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"I though you said that Yuuichirou wasn't the kind of man that you could see yourself growing old with. If I remember correctly, you said there wasn't enough fire in his eyes," Minako remarked.  
  
"Yeah Rei. What happened?" Usagi asked.  
  
Makoto simply looked at Rei while Ami buried her head in a book that she pulled out of her bag.  
  
"Well if you must know, we've been spending a lot more time together since he was signed to Galaxy Records."  
  
"Yuuichirou is finally getting a break. Good for him," Makoto said.  
  
"Anyway," Rei continued, "I realized that he and I had more in common than I previously thought."  
  
"So what?" Usagi said. "Ami has a lot in common with Umino. That doesn't mean that she should date him."  
  
"What about me and Umino?" Ami queried.  
  
"Nothing Ami-chan. Go back to your book." Minako pushed Ami's head back into the text.  
  
"Listen Rei, if Yuuichirou is the man you want to be with I will support you." Makoto smiled at Rei. Then she said, "As long as you can do the same for our choices."  
  
A sly smile appeared on Rei's face. "Of course. Mamoru and Taiki are splendid choices."  
  
"That's not what I meant Rei," Makoto said.  
  
"I know. I know." She sighed. "Okay, I may not like who you chose, but it's your choice."  
  
"Thank you Rei-chan!" Minako threw her arms around her raven-haired friend. "It means so much to me that you okay with all this."  
  
"With all of Rei-chan's ranting, I almost forgot. Minako -- your engagement. Care to elaborate?" Makoto raised an eyebrow as Minako began squirming in her seat.  
  
"Yeah Minako. I'm waiting to hear this one," Rei added.  
  
As their beverages arrived, Minako began her tale.  
  
"It started three months ago…"  
  
AN: I know. I have become the queen of the cliffhanger. But think of it this way. If I didn't make a cliff here, you may never have gotten this chapter. It's getting thick round here. Thank you to all my faithful readers and to all those who have me on the favorites and author alerts lists. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, read and review. The madness will continue soon… I hope.  
  
Deadly Diva 


	11. You Did What!

DISCLAIMER: You know that I know that you know that I know that I don't own BSSM.  
  
"It all started three months ago…"  
  
* * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * *   
  
Minako was brushing her golden hair. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Maybe I should wear my hair up this time.' Minako brought her hair to the top of her head.   
  
'Too heavy,' she thought. 'I really need a hair cut.'  
  
There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door. Minako wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Coming."   
  
She stood up and grabbed her robe. As she tied it, another more persistent knock was heard.  
  
"I said I was coming!" Minako threw the door open. "What the hell Kunzite?!"  
  
Kunzite's face was blank. However, his eyes were blazing with anger. Minako could tell that something was seriously wrong. She reached for Kunzite. He drew back from her touch.  
  
"Kunzite, what is it?" Minako once again attempted to touch him. Again he recoiled.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me Minako?"  
  
She appeared puzzled. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Kunzite pointed to the staircase. "You have a visitor."  
  
"A visitor?" Minako raised an eyebrow. "No…no. Not again."  
  
Minako shook her head. This was the fourth time this week that Yaten had shown up unexpectedly.   
  
"I'll be down in a few."  
  
Kunzite scowled.  
  
"Sweetheart, please behave." Minako reached up to kiss Kunzite's cheek.  
  
Kunzite stopped Minako's advance. "How much more of this am I supposed to take?" Kunzite turned and walked back downstairs.  
  
Minako grabbed a pair of low-rise jeans and a baby t-shirt. Somehow she had to make Yaten understand that Kunzite was the man that she wanted to be with. Minako gave herself one last look in the mirror.  
  
"It's now or never."  
  
Minako opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs. Halfway down Minako surveyed the scene she was about to enter. Yaten was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. Kunzite was nowhere around.  
  
'Where's Kunzite?'   
  
Minako finally entered the living room. Yaten looked up as she crossed the threshold.  
  
"Minako-chan…"  
  
"Yaten, what are you doing here -- again?" Minako tried to sound as cold as Kunzite.  
  
Yaten stood up and walked over to Minako. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I think you know why I'm here." Yaten pulled Minako in for a kiss. Minako reared back and slapped him full force in the face.  
  
"What the hell? Where do you get off trying something like that?" Minako's rage was not contrived. Yaten had overstepped his bounds. Minako prayed that Kunzite did not see Yaten's display. Kunzite barely tolerated Yaten's intrusions. This could effectively drive Kunzite away from Minako.  
  
Yaten rubbed his still stinging cheek. "Minako, what was that for?" Yaten sat back down on the couch. "You know that we were good together."  
  
"Yaten there was never an us. I remember being idol-struck. I also remember you not wanting to have anything to do with me." Minako was look for Kunzite. She then heard a noise in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be right back. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Minako walked into her kitchen. She looked around. 'Nothing?' Minako was caught off-guard by a hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Minako be still. It's me," Kunzite whispered.  
  
Minako's blue eyes widened. "I thought you left. Have you been here the whole time?"  
  
Kunzite nodded.  
  
"So you saw everything?"  
  
Kunzite remained motionless.  
  
"Minako, are you okay in there? Did you get lost or something?" Yaten got up and started walking to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm good Yaten. Just sit down. I'll be right there."  
  
Minako wriggled out of Kunzite's grip. "What am I going to do? I can't stay in here forever."  
  
Kunzite smirked. "I have an idea. Make a date with the boy wonder out there. Go someplace extremely romantic. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Minako was confused. Kunzite could not be suggesting that she go out with Yaten. This could not be her Kunzite talking.  
  
"Kunzite." Minako looked into his slate blue eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Minako was justifiably worried. Kunzite was a cunning and treacherous man. Even though she did not love Yaten, she did not want Kunzite to hurt him.  
  
"Minako, I know what your thinking. For the record, I have no plans to even touch that nuisance."  
  
"Kunzite…"  
  
"I swear, I will not lay a single hand on the boy."  
  
Minako was not convinced, but she had to trust that Kunzite would not blatantly lie to her.   
  
"I'm not too sure about this. Wouldn't I just be encouraging the behavior that you can't stand?"  
  
"Don't worry. I have everything covered. Just get him to ask you out." Kunzite kissed Minako on the cheek. "And wear the dress."  
  
"What dress?"  
  
"You know what dress." Kunzite's eyes became mere slits as Minako realized what dress he wanted her to wear.  
  
"If you say so."   
  
Minako picked up two glasses filled with cranberry juice. Yaten heard the kitchen door open. He saw a flustered Minako stumble into the room.  
  
"Are you alright Minako-chan? You seem a bit flushed?"  
  
Minako placed the glasses on the coffee table. She strengthened her resolve as she sat next to Yaten. She was so close she knew how many keys were on the ring in his pocket. Minako feigned interest in what Yaten was trying to tell her.  
  
"Minako, all I'm trying to say is that you should give us a chance. We could be something really good."   
  
Yaten put his arm around Minako. She fought the urge to cringe. For some reason Yaten's touch repulsed her. It felt wrong. Nevertheless, she kept up her part of the plan.  
  
"I understand what you're saying, but there's some much history between me and Kunzite. I'm not sure what I should do. I don't want to hurt anyone," Minako said in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could muster.  
  
Yaten took her supposed indecision as an indication that his overtures were effective. He stoked Minako's cheek. AS he looked into her eyes, Yaten saw the future. His future.  
  
"Minako-chan let me show you."  
  
"Show me? What do you want to show me," Minako said breathlessly.  
  
In the kitchen, Kunzite was seething with anger. The only thing that kept hi min the kitchen was his plan. Kunzite never did like showing his hand prematurely. However, Yaten was taking liberties that were meant for Kunzite alone. Nonetheless, Kunzite had faith in Minako. She wouldn't let things go too far.  
  
Kunzite heard the front door close. 'She couldn't have gone with him. Could she?'  
  
Kunzite emerged from the kitchen. He looked around, but did not see Minako.  
  
'She wouldn't have gone with him. Would she?'  
  
Kunzite suddenly felt something sharp jab him in the back.  
  
'So this is how she wants to play.'  
  
Kunzite's assailant said, "Your woman or your life."  
  
Kunzite smiled, "Without Minako I have nothing to live for. She is my heart and my soul. Minako completes me."  
  
The pressure on Kunzite's back eased. It was replaced by the loving embrace of Aino Minako.  
  
"I love you too Kunzite."  
  
Kunzite chuckled. "Now what makes you think that I was talking about you? I was referring to Aino Minako."  
  
Minako playfully shoved Kunzite. "Funny funny."  
  
She walked in front Kunzite. Minako wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers up his back. She looked into his eyes. There was a joviality laced with quite a bit of mischief. Minako was dying to know what Kunzite was planning for the evening.  
  
"Kunzite," Minako pulled her lover toward the couch. "What are you going to do tonight? Seeing as I'm going to have cover for you sooner or later, I think you should just tell me now."  
  
"Nice try Minako, but I'm not telling you anymore than I already did." Kunzite lifted Minako into his arms. "Now I want you to get dressed for you date with Yaten Kou."  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Minako stuck out her tongue and walked upstairs.  
  
"Minako, do you need any help up there?"   
  
"Nope. This is a one-handed job."  
  
"That hurts Minako-chan."  
  
A couple of hours later Minako emerged. She was wearing a calf length black dress that was dangerously low in the back. The asymmetrical hem rendered her left leg exposed from her upper thigh. Minako's golden mane was half up in a purposely messy bun. The lower portion fell in waves to her waist. Minako wore a pair of black stiletto pumps to round out the ensemble.  
  
Kunzite's jaw dropped. He was considering calling the whole thing off. If Kunzite was having this much trouble controlling his emotions, that impetuous Yaten would not make it to the restaurant. Minako was well aware of the effect she had on Kunzite.  
  
"I trust this outfit is to your liking." Minako twirled around to let Kunzite see every facet of the dress.  
  
"I guess it will have to do," Kunzite replied.  
  
Minako swung at Kunzite. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."  
  
"Be careful Minako-chan." Kunzite looked out the window as he heard a car pull up.  
  
"Don't worry dear. Yaten is a perfect gentleman."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Yaten. I just didn't want you to mess up you hair before your big date."  
  
Minako stuck out her tongue.  
  
DING DONG!   
  
Minako nervously looked at Kunzite. "He's here."  
  
Kunzite kissed Minako on the forehead. He then walked into the kitchen. Minako watched the man she loved disappear into the shadows. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello Yaten," Minako said as seductively as she opened the door.  
  
Yaten was speechless. He had never seen Minako look like this. Kunzite noticed Yaten's reaction. Normally, he would have been extremely upset by Yaten's display. However, this suited Kunzite's purposes.  
  
"Yaten," Minako tapped the platinum blond man's shoulder, "Weren't we going somewhere?"  
  
"Right," Yaten blushed. He picked up Minako's coat. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall." Yaten held Minako's evening coat as she put it on. The duo then left for their night out.  
  
Kunzite heard the front door close. He peered out of the window to make sure that Minako and Yaten were gone. Kunzite picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.   
  
"Zoicite, do you and Mamoru have everything ready? Meet me at Jove's Garden in thirty minutes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako eyed everything suspiciously at Jove's Garden. She knew Kunzite had something planned for Yaten, something that he wasn't telling.  
  
"Minako, the maitre'd asked what you would like to drink." Yaten's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry. I'll have a Perrier with a slice of lemon." Minako was obviously distracted. She acted like a woman worried that she was about to be caught cheating. Yaten noticed that Minako was preoccupied. He could only assume that Kunzite was the reason for her dour mood. Yaten reached for Minako's hand and placed his hand on top.  
  
"I know that this is awkward, but it will get easier over time."  
  
Minako looked at Yaten's face. Part of her was pleased that he had made a complete about face. She remembered chasing after him. Yaten rejected her at every turn. However, another part of her felt sorry for him. Kunzite was ruthless when it came to something that he wanted. Minako may not have known what was going to happen, but she knew that it would devastate Yaten.  
  
Yaten continued to speak. "You don't have to worry about Kunzite. This is quite an exclusive establishment. In fact, it was a miracle that I was able to get a table on such short notice."  
  
Minako wondered about that as well. Normally there was at least a two-week wait for a table. So how was Yaten able to get a table on a Friday night with only a few hours notice?  
  
The maitre'd returned with Minako and Yaten's drinks.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the maitre'd asked.  
  
"I'll have the grilled salmon," Minako replied.  
  
"I'll have the braised leg of lamb," Yaten said.  
  
"Good choices. I'll be back shortly with your entrees." The maitre'd left to submit the order to the chef.  
  
Minako once again looked at Yaten. She sighed audibly. "Yaten --"  
  
As Minako began speaking the lights in the restaurant got very bright. Yaten, Minako and every other patron at Jove's Garden looked up to see what was going on.  
  
Zoicite walked over to the table holding a violin. He began playing "Unchained Melody." Mamoru gave Minako a single long stem white rose. Mamoru then disappeared into the background as the front door swung open. Kunzite was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a crisp white buttoned down shirt with the top three buttons undone. With the white shirt, Kunzite wore a pair of black slacks. His silver hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail.  
  
Minako lost her breath. "Kami-sama, what is he doing?"  
  
Kunzite sauntered over to Minako and Yaten. Every eye was one Kunzite. The women wanted him. The men wanted him to leave. Yaten definitely belonged to the latter group.  
  
'What the hell is he doing?' Yaten thought. He clenched the tablecloth as Kunzite continued his approach. Yaten began to stand when Kunzite got to the table. Minako motioned to Yaten and he sat back down.  
  
Minako attempted to conceal her delight as she spoke. "Kunzite, exactly what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Kunzite nodded to Zoicite. Zoicite began to play "Let's Get Married." Minako's eyes began to water.  
  
"Kunzite," she whispered.  
  
"Minako, I know that I haven't been around for a long time. I also know that a lot has happened while I was gone." Kunzite looked Yaten directly in the eye. "I just need you to understand that you are the only one I want in my life. Aino Minako, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Mamoru appeared opposite Kunzite. He passed Kunzite a small black box right under Yaten's nose. Mamoru heard Yaten whisper two words: "Oh hell."  
  
Kunzite took the box from Mamoru. He handed it to Minako. Kunzite let her open the box. Inside was a flawless three-carat princess cut diamond set in 24k yellow gold.  
  
"Oh my," Minako gasped. She looked into Kunzite's eyes. Two slate blue orbs pleaded with Minako to agree.  
  
Minako knew what Kunzite wanted her to do, wanted he needed her to do. She tilted her head to one side. The room was silent. All present wanted to know what she was going to say.  
  
"Hmmm, now what should I say to a proposal like that?" Minako was toying with him. Kunzite's gaze hardened. Minako giggled. She leaped into Kunzite's arms. "Of course I'll marry you."   
  
The entire restaurant erupted with applause and cheers. Well, everyone but Yaten. He shook his head. Yaten could not believe that this was happening. He got up and walked away. As he got to the door, he looked back. Minako was glowing and flashing that ring to anyone who could see. Yaten walked out of the door. The last words he heard from that evening were "Two down, one to go." He spun around to see who could have said such a thing. All he saw was a mob of well-wishers.  
  
* * * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * * *  
  
"And that's what happened." Minako looked at the stunned faces of her friends.  
  
"Mamo-chan is going to hear it when I see him. He didn't go through all that when he asked me to marry him." Usagi pouted as she beckoned for the waitress to bring another round of drinks.  
  
"Usagi-chan, it's kind of hard to propose to a woman when you know that your entire future together is practically mapped out," Ami reasoned.  
  
"I know, but still, he could have made a better show of it." Usagi drowned her frustration in her fresh strawberry milkshake.  
  
"Wait a minute," Makoto exclaimed. I thought you and Kunzite were NOT engaged. From what you've told us, it sounds like you are well on your way to the altar."  
  
Minako shook her head. "Even though Kunzite asked me to marry him that night, I could not go through with a wedding in good faith. Especially when the proposal was merely a ploy to get rid of Yaten. I couldn't be sure if he was going through with it because that is what he wanted or just to further torment Yaten."  
  
"I see," said Rei. "I'm just surprised that Jadeite didn't have his hand in that charade. That type of subterfuge seems right up his alley."  
  
Usagi scrunched up her face. Ami whispered the meaning of Rei's new word in her ear. Usagi nodded vigorously as she finally understood.  
  
"There is just one thing that still bothers me. How did Yaten get the last minute reservation to Jove's Garden?" Minako took a sip of her cranberry juice.  
  
Makoto almost chocked on a French fry. "Did you say Jove's Garden?"  
  
"Yes. That's where Yaten and I went that night," Minako answered.  
  
"I think I can provide some insight into how Yaten was able to get such a sought after reservation." Makoto smiled sheepishly. The group stared at Makoto.  
  
"Come on. Tell me," Minako demanded.  
  
"Nephrite owns Jove's Garden."  
  
"What!" The group exclaimed collectively.  
  
"Yeah. Nephrite wanted to make my dream of being a chef come true. So he purchased the restaurant six months ago. I used to be the head chef, but know I oversee operations since we are planning to open a new place in a few months."  
  
"Mako-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Just incase it didn't work out."  
  
"Congratulations are in order," Ami said. Everyone took turns hugging an embarrassed Makoto.  
  
"Enough, enough," Makoto insisted. "Now that we've gotten to the bottom of that, there is another item on the menu."  
  
"What's that Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"How Ami and Taiki got together."  
  
Mizuno Ami looked up from her book.  
  
AN: Here we are at the end of another chapter. Sorry for the delay in getting this one out. Writer's block is a pain in the bootie. Anywhoo, I hope you are enjoying yourself. A good way for me to know that you are having a good time is for you to review. (Hint Hint) Anyway, there is more to come. Drama is just around the corner. Our favorite psycho is not out of the picture yet. (Oh yes he will be back.) The triangles have not been forgotten. Just remember one thing, the first 11 chapters occurred in one day's time. There's still so much more. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm trying to tie up most of the loose ends before wrapping this up. To my faithful reviewers, I love you all. Your input is a great help. 


	12. Misunderstandings

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own BSSM.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to get another chapter of DSotM out before I started on this one again. (Writer's block bites!!!) Never fear though, I've already started the next chapter of this wonderful fic.   
  
Ami slowly inhaled. She looked at the women sitting in the booth with her. These were her closest friends. Yet, Ami felt compelled to keep this secret.  
  
"Ami-chan, are you going to say something?" Makoto waved her hand in front of Ami's face.  
  
"Sorry, I was just pondering the preposterous nature of your statements." Ami attempted to go back to her book.  
  
"Hmpf!" Minako snatched the book form Ami's hand. "You're not getting off that easy. If I had to spill all the details of my escapades, so do you."  
  
Ami shook her head. "I've already told you everything there is to tell. Taiki is merely a friend. Nothing more."  
  
Minako opened her mouth to rebuff Ami when an analog version of 'Moonlight Densetsu' began to play.  
  
"OK, who has that cheesy song as their cell phone ring?" Usagi asked.  
  
The culprit was revealed as Rei answered her phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi." Rei quickly rummaged through her purse and pulled out a pen. "Hai…I see…what time…that gives me less than an hour…fine, fine. I'll be there. Bye." Rei pushed the off button on her cell phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei sighed. "I have to go to the studio. One of Yuuichirou's back-up singers has laryngitis so they want me to fill in." Rei pulled some money from her bag and placed it on the table.   
  
"I'm sorry guys. I'll have to wait to hear Ami's rationalization of her relationship with Taiki." Rei dashed out of Crown.  
  
Jadeite watched despondently as Rei left. 'Why can't she see how much I love her? Why won't she let me near her?'  
  
"Earth to Jadeite. Earth to Jadeite." Nephrite snapped his fingers. "Man sitting her watching Rei walk away isn't going to get you any closer to her. You have to act to get what you desire."  
  
Jadeite slowly turned back to Nephrite. "I know. I'm trying not to resort to tricks and manipulations. I want her to come to me because she realizes that she loves me. Not because I tricked her."  
  
Jadeite noticed a sappy look in Nephrite eyes. "Did I say something amusing?"  
  
Nephrite wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "My little boy is…growing up."  
  
Jadeite threw a straw wrapper at Nephrite. Nephrite laughed in return.  
  
"Oh hell." Jadeite grabbed his two-way pager off his hip. He read the message on the blue LCD screen. "I have to go to the office."  
  
Nephrite shook his head. "What's the point of owning your own company if you can't delegate?"  
  
"Just because you sit back and let Mako-chan do all the work at the restaurant doesn't mean we all shirk our duties."  
  
"Whatever Jadeite. Don't be bitter my friend. One day you may not have to sleep alone."  
  
Jadeite glared at Nephrite. He decided not to let Nephrite rile him. Jadeite picked up his car keys.  
  
"I'll see you later…if Makoto lets you out of the house."  
  
Nephrite gave Jadeite a dirty look as the sandy haired man exited.  
  
Minako noticed Jadeite's swift exit. She began twirling her hair around her finger.   
  
'I wonder,' she thought. Minako dug around her purse A Palm Pilot emerged. Minako began tapping the screen with the stylus.  
  
"Minako, what are you doing?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Reconnaissance," Minako replied.  
  
"Minako-chan, what kind of reconnaissance are you doing?" Ami was worried. She knew that Minako had the same unrelenting determination as her lover. Once Minako locked in on a target, only an apocalypse would stop her.  
  
Minako gave Ami a knowing look. "You'll see."   
  
Minako put her Palm Pilot away. She looked over to Usagi. "You and Makoto meet me at my house in an hour. I think I know a way to make Rei see the light about Jadeite."  
  
Usagi got a strange look on her face. "Minako-chan…"  
  
"Just get there."  
  
DING  
  
The girls looked over to see Zoicite enter Crown. Ami felt her heart rate increase. Her body temperature was rising and her pupils had dilated. She was scared. Better yet, terrified. Ami's mind flashed back to that night.  
  
"I have to go," Ami blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I just remembered. I'm doing a presentation and I want to review my material one more time." Ami gather her belongings, left money for her share of the bill and dashed out of Crown.  
  
"Ami has to work on her subtle exits," Makoto remarked.  
  
Usagi and Minako agreed.  
  
"Minako, since it's just us, why don't you tell us about your big plan?"  
  
Minako looked around Crown suspiciously. "Not here. The walls have ears," she whispered.  
  
"Why the need for all the intrigue? Just spill." Makoto hated when Minako slipped into secret agent mode.  
  
"Seriously Mako-chan, we have to do this privately. You never know who may be listening." Minako threw a look to Nephrite and Zoicite.   
  
Usagi followed Minako's gaze to Nephrite and Zoicite. She nudged Makoto and indicated the reason for Minako's stealth tactics.  
  
"My house in an hour?" Minako repeated.  
  
Usagi and Makoto nodded. They went in different directions as they exited Crown.  
  
Nephrite and Zoicite watched as Minako, Usagi and Makoto left.  
  
"She didn't even say good-bye. I think she's starting to take me for granted," Nephrite playfully said.  
  
"At least she speaks to you." Zoicite was sulking. Every time he got in this type of mood, he furrowed his brow. Today, Zoicite was sporting enough creases to put a Shar Pei to shame.  
  
"Zoicite, what's going on?"  
  
Zoicite looked around Crown to make sure no one was close enough to hear him.  
  
"Come on! I don't have all day. Unlike you, I HAVE a woman to go home to."  
  
"Okay, okay…"  
  
* * * * *FLASHBACK* * * * *  
  
Ami tapped her pencil on her notebook.  
  
"Uggh! This is ridiculous."  
  
She flipped back to check her notes. An unknown hand turned back to the problem she was working on.  
  
"I believe the answer is y = cos x/x."  
  
Ami looked at the problem incredulously. "I can't believe it was staring me in the face the whole time."  
  
Ami inserted the solution in the original problem to make sure that it worked.  
  
"Thank you so much. How can I thank you?" Ami never looked up from her notebook.  
  
"How about dinner tonight?"  
  
"What?" Ami slowly turned around to see whom she was talking to. "What makes you think that I would go to dinner with some random man I met at the library?" Ami looked up to see an amused Zoicite staring at her.  
  
"Let's just call it wishful thinking."  
  
Ami looked into Zoicite's eyes. 'Big mistake,' she thought.  
  
Before her mind could object, her mouth agreed to share a meal with her former lover.  
  
"I'll pick up at 8:00. Okay?"  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Until milady." Zoicite kissed the back of Ami's hand and left.  
  
Ami simply stared at the back of her hand. Warmth lingered at the spot where Zoicite's lips met her hand.  
  
'Don't you have something you need to be doing right now?' Ami's inner voice reminded.  
  
Ami jumped up. She gathered her study materials and left the library.  
  
On the drive to her apartment, Ami's mind was in overdrive. She wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing. Ami looked at the clock in the dash. It was 5:00 p.m. She only had a few hours to get ready for her date with Zoicite.  
  
'Who said anything about a date? This is just a meal. Two people can share a meal together without it meaning anything.'  
  
Why had she even accepted the offer? Ami knew why she did it. She had to find out once and for all what she felt for the blond general. Ami did not appreciate the uncertainty surrounding the situation. Zoicite was proving to be more perplexing than any mathematical equation.  
  
Ami was so deep in thought that she nearly drove past her apartment building. She slammed on her brakes, much to the chagrin of those traveling behind her. Ami turned in her seat and mouthed a sorry through her rearview window. The driver behind her smiled as an acceptance of her apology. Ami turned into her building's underground parking lot. As she went to turn the car off, a really old song began playing on the radio.  
  
{It's been a long time since you left me}  
  
{I didn't mean to make you cry}  
  
{I didn't mean to disappoint you}  
  
{I didn't mean to tell you lies}  
  
Ami abruptly turned the car off. She didn't need some sappy love song impairing her judgment. There would be no blind faith tonight. Decisions would be made based on facts and logic.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zoicite sat in his apartment staring at the glass in his hand. The scotch inside was a testament to his nervousness. Zoicite had been trying for months to get Ami to go out with him. Each time, she flatly refused. Tonight was his chance. Zoicite looked at the glass of scotch again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Ami perused her closet for something decent to wear, she realized she had no idea where she Zoicite was taking her. Ami instinctively reached for her phone.   
  
"Damn, I can't call them."  
  
Ami put the phone back. She couldn't call her friends for their opinion. Each of them had a vested interest in the outcome of this date.  
  
Ami plopped down on the bed. This was harder than she remembered. The last date she went on was over a year ago.  
  
'Maybe I should just call and cancel,' Ami thought. Then she realized that she didn't have Zoicite's telephone number. Ami attacked her wardrobe once again. This time she would find something.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zoicite emerged from the shower wit his towel around his waist. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and began his meticulous grooming ritual. He towel dried his blond curly hair so that it was wet, but not dripping. Zoicite applied the thermal conditioning lotion to his hair before blow-drying it. He pulled out a hand mirror and examined all sides of his golden mane. Zoicite searched his medicine cabinet for his silicone based anti-frizz serum. This style wouldn't last the walk to the car, much less the night he had planned, without it. Zoicite searched through various pomades, gels and mousses.  
  
"Where the hell is it?!" Zoicite was becoming frustrated. He moved a bottle of tea tree styling wax.  
  
"About time." Zoicite applied the serum to his hair. He pulled it back into a sleek ponytail at the nape of his neck. He then shook his head a few times.  
  
"Polished, yet touchable."  
  
Zoicite preferred this product because it made his golden locks shine like glass without a sticky or gummy residue. Finally satisfied with his hair, Zoicite walked into his bedroom to put his clothes on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami gave herself one last look over. She wasn't overly pleased with her outfit, but it would have to do. Ami's deep purple wrap dress grazed her calf. She bent over to make sure that her knee high black leather boots were zipped.  
  
"It's missing something."  
  
Ami rummaged through a clear plastic box. She pulled out three small silver butterfly clips. Ami made three flat twists in the front of her head and used the clips to hold them in place.  
  
"This will have to."  
  
BUZZ  
  
Ami walked over to the intercom.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mizuno-san, there is a young man here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Jin. Send him up."  
  
Ami felt her heartbeat quicken. She could hear it beating in her ears.  
  
'Calm down. It's just Zoicite.' Ami took a deep breath and waited for the arrival of her guest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Damn, this elevator is taking forever.' Zoicite paced in the small elevator. At last, the elevator reached Ami's floor. He got out and looked down the corridor.   
  
"Apartment 1041," Zoicite said, repeating what the doorman told him. Finally, he found the right door.   
  
"It's now or never." Zoicite knocked on the gray metal door.  
  
"It's open."  
  
Zoicite cautiously opened the door. The apartment was immaculate. There was definitely a peaches and cream motif. Zoicite removed his shoes and walked into the living room. He sat down on the peach leather and waited for Ami. Zoicite scrutinized the apartment. From his vantage point, Zoicite could see a closed door. In fact, it was the only closed door. He surmised that it had to be her bedroom. Zoicite fought the urge to see what was behind the door.   
  
'What could be taking so long?' Zoicite wondered.  
  
Ami was sitting on her bed staring at her watch. Minako had once told he that you should never appear anxious. If possible, have someone else answer your door. If not, the object of your desire should let himself in. That way you can make an entrance. Ami speculated whether she wanted Zoicite.   
  
Ami looked at her watch again. Her three minutes were up. She stood up and gave herself one last look in the mirror.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
Zoicite spun around upon hearing the mysterious door open.  
  
"You clean up good Ami-chan."  
  
"So do you Zoicite." Ami gave him the once over. He was wearing a cornflower blue button down shirt with gray slacks. She walked up to him and ran her fingers through his ponytail.  
  
"I see all that time you spent with Kunzite has paid off."  
  
Zoicite was taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ami flicked Zoicite's ponytail. "How did you get your hair so straight?"  
  
Zoicite blushed. "You…you don't like it?" He hurried to undo the ponytail. Ami reached out for his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
As Ami grabbed Zoicite's hand, she lost her balance. Before she knew it, Ami was on top of Zoicite.  
  
"Umm…" Ami scrambled to get up. A pair of arms wrapping around her waist prevented her actions.  
  
"And where are you going?" Zoicite tightened his grip on Ami.  
  
"I was just --"  
  
Ami was stunned by the kisses that began to trail down her neck. She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a low moan. Zoicite reached for the light behind him. For the first time in Ami's life, she turned up the Jodeci.  
  
* * * * *END OF FLASHBACK* * * * *  
  
"Bloody hell, Nephrite exclaimed. The entire clientele of Crown looked at Nephrite and Zoicite.  
  
"Can you keep your voice down?" Zoicite turned toward the crowd. "Sorry, the asylum only lets him out once a month."  
  
"Dude!" Nephrite gave Zoicite the dirtiest look he could muster. "I should beat the --"  
  
"Gentlemen, when will the two of you learn to get along?" Kunzite sat down next to Zoicite.  
  
"It seems that our little friend is having a bit of trouble with a certain young lady," Nephrite smirked.  
  
"Is Ami still giving you the cold shoulder?" Kunzite mussed the tope of Zoicite's hair.  
  
"Actually," Nephrite began as Zoicite was giving him a death stare, "She lit his fire, but now she wants nothing to do with him."  
  
Kunzite let out a loud laugh. He was laughing so hard that his side began to ache.   
  
"Have we lost our touch?" Kunzite managed to say between laughs.  
  
Zoicite dropped his head into his hands. "It's not that. I just thought that after that night things would get easier."  
  
Zoicite punched the wall next to him. "Damn it. Why is she doing this?"  
  
Kunzite had no snappy comeback. He did not know a way to make one of his oldest friends feel better, so he did the only thing he could. Kunzite put his hand on Zoicite's shoulder. Zoicite angrily brushed it away.  
  
"I don't want your pity."  
  
Nephrite observed the torment in Zoicite's eyes. HE was tempted to seek answers from the heavens. However, Nephrite remembered Setsuna's warning. Zoicite was going to have to go through this the hard way.  
  
"Zoicite, you know Ami. She probably has a perfectly logical reason for her actions," Nephrite said.  
  
"Logical? A logical reason for freezing me out after what we shared?!"  
  
"Zoicite, calm down." Kunzite was trying to stave off another embarrassing scene.  
  
"Calm down? You calm down Kunzite. You weren't there. You didn't see what I saw."  
  
* * * * *FLASHBACK* * * * *  
  
Ami was breathing heavily. Her body was sore in places that she never knew possible. She looked up into Zoicite's green eyes. Releasing a light sigh, she wrapped her arms around the slender blond man. Ami could see that all his hard work straightening his hair had been in vain. However, he still smelled of cedar. Ami made a mental note to find what cologne he used. She wanted to make sure he always had some.  
  
Zoicite stared at the water goddess beneath him. In that moment he felt complete. Zoicite wanted nothing more than to spend the remainder of days in Ami's arms.  
  
As Ami lie on the couch, she began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. "Zoicite, I don't feel too good."  
  
Alarmed, Zoicite responded, "Oh God are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?"  
  
Ami laughed. "More like a shower."  
  
Zoicite got up to let Ami go to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at Zoicite.  
  
"I don't see the sense of wasting more hot water than necessary." She winked and motioned for Zoicite to accompany her.  
  
Zoicite raised an eyebrow and eagerly followed his love.  
  
* * * * *END OF FLASHBACK* * * * *  
  
"We really connected. It wasn't just physical. I could feel her letting me back in." Zoicite was distraught.   
  
Unbeknownst to his associates, Kunzite had developed a taste for gossip. Like Minako, he needed every torrid detail.  
  
"Okay, so what happened after the shower," Kunzite inquired.  
  
"Well after…wait! What does that have to do with Ami not speaking to me?"  
  
"Fine don't tell me. How am I supposed to gauge her reaction without all the details?" Kunzite threw up his hands in exasperation.   
  
"You know, I thought we bonded after the whole Minako and Yaten thing. But I see I was wrong." Kunzite made sniffling sounds to illustrate how hurt he was.  
  
"Give it a rest Kunzite. You're no better than Minako, always digging for information."  
  
Kunzite sneered at Nephrite. "How am I supposed to come up with an effective strategy if I don't know exactly what I'm dealing with?"  
  
"Whatever Kunzite. As I was saying, everything was good. We walked about what we wanted out of a relationship. Ami and I were on the same page. At least I thought we were."  
  
"So what happened? Something had to have happened for a complete about face."  
  
"Nephrite, if I knew, do you think I'd be here with you?" Zoicite snapped.  
  
"All I am saying is there's something going on. I'm sure of it."  
  
Nephrite had a nagging suspicion about this. However, he would say nothing until he was sure.  
  
Zoicite had paused in thought. "Things were fine for about 3 weeks. Then Ami had to go to the States in business. When she got back, she was cold. I didn't even know that she came back. I happened to see her out shopping one day. Next thing I know, Ami and Taiki are attached at the hip.  
  
Nephrite and Kunzite nodded knowingly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thank you so much for picking me up." Ami slouched in the leather seat of her sports car.  
  
"You're going to have to trade this in for a roomier vehicle one day"  
  
"I don't think so Taiki. Who made that rule?" Ami grabbed her bottle of water from the cup holder and took a sip.  
  
Taiki took a long look at Ami. Her face was flush. It was obvious she had been running. As a matter of fact, she was at least six blocks from Crown when he picked her up.  
  
"What has you on the run Ami-chan?"  
  
"Huh," Ami replied.  
  
"Such a high IQ and the best you can come up with is huh?" Taiki laughed. "Let me approach this from a different angle. How is Zoicite doing this fine day?"  
  
Taiki saw Ami's entire body tense. His presumption was accurate. Recently all of Ami's troubles began and ended with the blond man from her past.  
  
"Have you decided what you're going to do?"  
  
"Taiki!"  
  
"Ami you're going to have to make a choice. Time is running out."  
  
Ami sat motionless. She couldn't bring herself to make this decision. Ami wasn't where she wanted to be in her career. Could she handle the extra responsibility? Even though she knew friends would support any choice she made, she still did not know what to do. Then there was Zoicite. Should she tell him? Did he deserve knowing? Would he even care? Ami often wondered what kind of father he would be. Ami shook her head. Was a life with Zoicite really an option?  
  
"Ami." Taiki tapped her shoulder. "Ami."  
  
Taiki's voice brought Ami back from the land of what-ifs. She looked into the soulful lavender eyes of her companion.   
  
"I don't know Taiki. I just don't know."  
  
Taiki pulled over and parked the car. He unlatched his seat belt. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried about you. This isn't something that you can keep a secret. It's not going to go away. Eventually someone is going to find out."  
  
"Don't you think I know that," Ami angrily spat. "I think about it every day. Every time I'm bent over my toilet, I remember. Every time I look into Zoicite's eyes, I'm reminded of that night."  
  
A single tear escaped form Ami's eye.  
  
"If I had been more careful, this wouldn't be happening. I could be with--"  
  
"Zoicite," Taiki inserted.  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say," Ami nervously responded.  
  
"Sure Ami-chan." Taiki grabbed the water bottle from Ami's hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm holding this water hostage until you admit you love Zoicite."  
  
Ami glared at Taiki. He of all people should have known it wasn't that easy to paint Mizuno Ami into a corner. Ami stuck out her tongue at the bewildered Taiki Kou as she pulled out a fresh bottle of water.  
  
"You are a sly one Ami-chan." Taiki placed the now useless water bottle in the cup holder.   
  
Ami looked wistfully out the window. "I want a man that loves me for me. I want devotion, not obligation."  
  
"I see." Taiki started the car and drove to Ami's building. "I'm going to pick up dinner. Any requests?"  
  
"Chicken and dumplings. Minus the dumplings."  
  
Taiki was confused. "So you want dumplings?"  
  
"No. I want chicken and dumplings from the new American place downtown."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I did." Ami opened the car door.  
  
"Ami," Taiki called out.  
  
She looked out.  
  
"Please talk to Zoicite."  
  
Ami sighed and closed the car door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Number 22..."  
  
Taiki looked at the receipt in his hand. Realizing his number had been called; he went to the counter to get his order.  
  
"Arigato." Taiki turned quickly to leave the crowded restaurant. While maneuvering through the people, he thought he heard someone call his name. Taiki stopped momentarily. He listened to see if he'd hear it again.  
  
"Taiki-san! Taiki-san!"  
  
Taiki soon found himself face to face with a harried Naru.  
  
"Uhh…hi."  
  
"You probably don't remember me. We met once in high school, then again at Usagi's wedding."  
  
'Usagi's wedding?!'  
  
"I was with your friend Seiya."  
  
'Seiya?!'  
  
"I was wondering how he was doing. You know, after what happened."  
  
Ever since that warm August day, no one really mentioned Seiya. Taiki had blocked out all thoughts of Seiya. Six months later, it was still too fresh.  
  
"Seiya's…on vacation. He just needs some time to himself."  
  
Naru reached in her handbag and pulled out an envelope. "Could you possibly get this to him? It's not that I don't believe you. I just want to know for myself that he's alright."  
  
Naru handed the letter to Taiki. He looked at it strangely.  
  
"I'll make sure that he gets it."  
  
"Thank you so much Taiki-san." Naru threw herself into Taiki's arms, causing him to nearly drop Ami's dinner.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you." Taiki pushed the door open with his shoulder and left.  
  
"Oh you'll be seeing me. All of you will be seeing me." Naru walked up to the counter. "Can I get the fried chicken meal, no cole slaw?"  
  
***There it is. Read and review. It's good for the soul. Thank you all who take the time to review. It's the push I need to get off my bum and write. ***  
  
P.S. The lyrics are from a song called "One More Try" by Timmy T. Shout out to all my freestyle heads.  
  
The Deadly Diva 


	13. Name That Tune

AN: I am so sorry for being such a duck and not updating sooner. It's getting warm where I am, so I have been compelled to enjoy the nice weather. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, will review and is thinking about reviewing. There's a lot going on, so I won't keep you in suspense any longer.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Still don't own BSSM.  
  
Rei ran up the stairs at top speed. She hated being late. What's more, this could be the break she was looking for. Obviously, an executive noticed her potential. Otherwise, they would not have authorized her for studio work.  
  
Rei was out of breath by the time she reached the studio. She leaned against the door to catch her breath. All of a sudden, Rei felt herself falling backwards as the door opened.  
  
"Rei, are you alright?" Haruka asked as Rei hit the floor.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." Rei rubbed her hip. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow." Rei looked at the person helping her up. "Haruka, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't forget about me Rei-chan." Michiru emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Michiru-san, why are you two here?"  
  
"Your CEO asked us to do some work on Yuuichirou's album. So here we are." Michiru smiled.  
  
"Fujita-sama asked for you personally?"  
  
Haruka laughed. "Rei-chan, don't you know that Galaxy Records has a new CEO?"  
  
Rei blushed. "I've been kind of busy." She walked over to the mixer. "Is this the song we're recording today?"  
  
Michiru looked over Rei's shoulder at the sheet music. "I believe it is." Michiru grabbed a copy of the song and handed it to Haruka. Haruka walked to a piano in the corner of the room. She tapped a few keys.  
  
"You feel like warming up? You know this song, don't you?"  
  
Rei wondered where the company got this song. She wrote it a few days after Usagi's wedding. There was so much going through her mind after seeing Jadeite again. Where had Jadeite been? Why didn't he come back sooner? Did he still love her? Rei decided that it would be easier to block Jadeite out of her life. She knew she wouldn't survive if he left again.  
  
Rei had poured all the pain, all the rage into this one song. The song she was holding in her hands.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Rei stood next to a seated Haruka. Michiru stood off to the side with her violin. Haruka started playing a hypnotic melody.  
  
{I'm so tired of being here}  
  
{Suppressed by all my childish fears}  
  
{And if you have to leave}  
  
{I wish that you would just leave}  
  
{Because your presence still lingers here}  
  
{And it won't leave me alone}  
  
{These wounds won't seem to heal}  
  
{This pain is just too real}  
  
{There's just to much that time can not erase}  
  
{When you cried I'd wipe away al your tears}  
  
{When you'd scream I'd fight away al you fears}  
  
{And I've held your hand through all theses years)  
  
{But you still have all of me}  
  
Haruka and Michiru stopped playing halfway through the verse. The skill was no match for the raw emotion in Rei's voice. All they could do was sit back and listen.  
  
{You used to captivate me}  
  
{By your resonating light}  
  
{Now I'm bound by the life you left behind}  
  
{Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams}  
  
{Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me}  
  
{These wounds won't seem to heal}  
  
{This pain is just too real}  
  
{There's just to much that time can not erase}  
  
{When you cried I'd wipe away al your tears}  
  
{When you'd scream I'd fight away al you fears}  
  
{And I've held your hand through all theses years)  
  
{But you still have all of me}  
  
Almost instinctively, Michiru began playing a haunting violin solo. Rei stood motionless as she waited for her cue. She was losing her composure with each passing moment. The magnitude of everything hit Rei at once.  
  
{I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone}  
  
{And though you're still with me}  
  
{I've been alone all along}  
  
By the time Rei finished, her audience had tears in their eyes. Slowly, Rei opened her own eyes to see the awe in everyone's face. The crowd was larger than she expected. She was worried. No one was saying a word. Had it been that bad?  
  
"That was incredible Rei," Yuuichirou gushed. "I didn't know you had such passion."  
  
"I don't know about that," Rei countered.  
  
"I'm sending this to the lab to be cleaned up. The boss wants this on the air by next week," said the producer.  
  
Rei, who had been catching up with Michiru and Haruka, thought she heard something about a song hitting the airwaves.  
  
"Did I hear you say that my song was going to be released?"  
  
"Yup," the producer replied as he was listening to the track san music. "I can smell hits and this is definitely a hit."  
  
Rei was excited. Her vocals were going to be heard all over Tokyo. Many pop stars got their start singing back up.  
  
"Kento, whose album is it going to be on?"  
  
Kento looked confused. He was not sure if Rei was joking. "Hino-san, this is going to be the first single off your debut album. Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Rei looked at Yuuichirou who had a silly grin on his face.  
  
Kento sighed in disbelief. "The boss told us that Hino Rei was our next big project."  
  
Yuuichirou pushed a chair under Rei as she slowly collapsed.   
  
"But the call. The call said that Yuuichirou needed a back up singer."  
  
Yuuichirou knelt down next to Rei. "We had to say something to get you to come."  
  
Rei raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.  
  
"Honestly, would you have believed us if we came out and said 'Oh by the way, the new CEO wants you to cut an album'?"   
  
Rei was silent.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Rei was flabbergasted. Whoever this new CEO was, she wanted to thank him. She looked around the studio for an unfamiliar face. Unfortunately, she knew all that were present. That's when she remembered Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"You two knew all along! Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"That is not our way," Haruka answered.  
  
"Congratulations Rei-chan." Michiru hugged the astonished fire senshi. "Come on Haruka. There's a leak at home that needs to be tended to."  
  
"A leak! What are you telling me for? Call a damn repairman."  
  
Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder and whispered, "It's not that kind of leak."  
  
Haruka felt her cheeks burning. "Uhh…Rei…I'll see you later."  
  
Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and dashed out the door.  
  
"Are those two --," Kento began.  
  
"Yes," Rei and Yuuichirou said in unison.  
  
"That's just my luck," Kento dejectedly sighed as he exited the studio.  
  
Rei was still reeling from the news of her upcoming album. In the span of a few hours her life's dreams had been realized. However, she had not an idea of how it came to pass.  
  
"Yuuichirou, where can I find the magnificent CEO who green lighted my career?"  
  
Yuuichirou cocked his head as he thought. He considered how to respond to her query. The truth seemed his best option.  
  
"Normally, he'd be in his office. Today though, I think he left early."  
  
"Oh…it's just as well. I don't think I'd know what to say. I mean, what does one say to the person that single-handedly launched you career?"  
  
Yuuichirou chuckled. "Rei, calm down. You can express your undying gratitude tomorrow. Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm famished."  
  
Rei nodded. Gathering her purse and coat, she left in search of a good meal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jadeite sat in his armchair admiring the view from his office. He turned to face his mahogany desk. Jadeite was becoming impatient waiting for the courier to arrive. He pressed the intercom button.  
  
"Noriko-san, where is that courier? He was supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago," Jadeite thundered.  
  
"I'll check for you Jadeite-sama." Noriko had only worked as Jadeite's assistant for a few days. However, her young nerves were already shot. He seemed to bark every order. Rarely did he speak a polite word. Rather, Noriko often heard him mumbling about someone named Rei. The young assistant was glad that she wasn't Hino Rei. Whatever it was about this woman, it set Jadeite on edge.  
  
"Very well. Alert me when the courier arrives." Jadeite turned around once again to admire Tokyo's skyline.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So how's Robin?" Rei muttered between bites of chicken.  
  
"Gone. Left three weeks ago. Some so-called urgent family matter in the States." Yuuichirou took a sip of his beer. "Emergency my ass. Unless you consider an ex named Robert an emergency."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rei reached across the table to touch Yuuichirou's hand. "I thought you two had the real thing."  
  
Yuuichirou looked at Rei and grinned. "Who are you trying to fool? You never trusted Robin. But thanks for the effort."  
  
Even if Rei weren't fortunate enough to have the second sight, she would still be able to see that Yuuichirou was a mass of conflicting emotions.  
  
"Yuuichirou…"  
  
Sensing what Rei was about to ask, he cut her off.  
  
"What am I supposed to feel? Part of me is heartbroken. I gave Robin the last two years of my life. That's time I can never get back. But there's another part of me that's relieved. I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept up the act."  
  
Rei nodded. She knew how hard it was for Yuuichirou to keep his private life just that, private. Life on the public eye had begun to take its toll on the jaded rock star.  
  
"Things were great until the record deal. My agent still thinks that mainstream Japan can't handle a male rock star that prefers the company of men." Yuuichirou took another sip of beer. "In this day and age you'd think my choice of partner wouldn't matter."  
  
"Is there anything that I can do? You know I'm always here for you. Just let me know."  
  
Yuuichirou quirked one eyebrow. "There is one thing you can do for me."  
  
Rei recognized that look in Yuuichirou's eyes. The last time Rei acquiesced to that look she wound up on a date with Umino's equally repulsive cousin Tatsuo. Ever since then, Rei has been concerned whenever Yuuichirou gave her that look.  
  
Hesitantly Rei asked, "What would that be?"   
  
"Go on a date with Jadeite."   
  
Rei all but choked on her wine. Surely Yuuichirou was not asking her to…to go on a date with Jadeite.  
  
"Cute Yuuichirou. And how is me going out with Jadeite going to make you feel better?"  
  
Yuuichirou raised his glass to take another sip when he realized his glass was empty. 'Oh well,' he thought. He motioned to the waitress that he needed a refill.  
  
"Yuuichirou, stop stalling. Did Usagi and the girls put you up to this?"  
  
After getting a fresh glass of beer, Yuuichirou answered the anxious firebug.  
  
"So I'm not the only one who thinks you're a fool for letting this pass you by?"  
  
Rei snorted in disgust.  
  
Yuuichirou know that Rei was a hard sell on her best day. Knowing of her past with Jadeite, Yuuichirou was well aware that he would be met with resistance of the highest level.  
  
"Rei just hear me out."  
  
Rei nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I just don't want you to pass on this just because you're afraid of being hurt."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts. This is not negotiable. Even though Robin broke my heart, I do not regret the experience. We had some good times. Besides, you said that you'd do ANYTHING for me. I'm just calling you on your offer."  
  
"Damn it," Rei murmured.  
  
"I want a full play-by-play recap." Yuuichirou winked as he took yet another sip of beer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Jadeite-sama," Noriko warily buzzed.  
  
"Yes Noriko. What is it?"  
  
"The courier service just called. The package won't be ready until tomorrow morning. They said it would have it here by eight in the morning."  
  
"Fine." Jadeite turned the intercom off. He had waited this long. A few more hours wouldn't kill him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Yuuichirou, when are you gonna get back on the horse. You can't just sit around and mope," Rei chided.  
  
"Where's all the sympathy? Where's the love?" Yuuichirou whined.  
  
"You can't dwell on this forever."  
  
Yuuichirou looked across the table at his dining companion. Any man would have been glad to be in her company. Any man but him. Yuuichirou's thoughts drifted to a different brunette altogether.  
  
"Yuuichirou…" Rei kicked him under the table. "Yuuichirou, stop trying to ignore me."  
  
Yuuichirou gently shook his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About…" Rei was intrigued. There wasn't much in the world that could divert a man's attention from her. Gay or not, Yuuichirou was still a man.  
  
"Someone." Yuuichirou was purposely drawing this out. He wanted to see how long it would be until Rei snapped.   
  
"Yuuichirou!" Rei audibly kicked the rock star in the shin.  
  
"Damn it Rei!"  
  
The raven-haired woman smiled mischievously. She brought her glass to her lips. Rei looked up from the goblet.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" Rei asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Yuuichirou knew better than to go up against Rei. Ever since he met her on the steps of Hikawa Shrine, Yuuichirou knew that she was one of the most tenacious girls he'd ever met. He learned early on just to succumb to her will since resistance was futile.  
  
"I'm waiting." Rei had begun tapping her foot against the leg of the table. Her patience was wearing incredibly thin.  
  
"Taiki Kou," Yuuichirou mumbled.  
  
"What?" Rei was certain that she was mistaken. Yuuichirou could not have said what she thought he said.  
  
Yuuichirou sighed. "I said Taiki Kou." Yuuichirou lowered his head.  
  
For the second time in one day, Rei was rendered speechless. How could she have missed something so monumental?  
  
"What makes you think that Taiki walks on that side of the fence?" Rei was aware that Taiki was involved with Ami.  
  
"Let's just say that I have a sixth sense about these things."  
  
Rei sweatdropped. She made a mental note to have Minako investigate.  
  
"You do know that Taiki has been spending a lot of time with Ami?"  
  
Yuuichirou cut a piece of steak and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"And this would be the first time that a man like me hid his orientation behind a beautiful woman."  
  
Rei blushed. "You have a point."  
  
AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, what did you think? Did you realize that Rei told the girls a blatant lie about her and Yuuichirou, or did I just confuse the mess out of you? Should I stop while I'm ahead? Should I keep going? Let me know. You know how to contact me. Reach out and touch me.  
  
Oh and by the way, the song Rei sang was "My Immortal" by Evanescence. If you don't have their CD… *the diva shakes her head in disappointment* Be safe.  
  
  
  
The Deadly Diva 


	14. Intellectual Interlude

_AN: I am so very sorry for the hiatus. It was not self-imposed. Things, as always got hectic and the fics took the hardest hits. Well, I'm going to try to update this more often. (But I make no promises.) Anyhoo, let's get to the real reason why you're here, cause I know you didn't click just to read my author's notes…_

Taiki stood at the kitchen sink drying the dinner dishes, As he wiped the last one dry, Taiki recalled the series of events that lead to his current situation.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ami was draped across the chaise lounge. She was holding a book on Post-Apocalyptic Japan. However, the page hadn't turned in over a half hour.  
  
Taiki looked in on her from the kitchen. Ami had a glow that she did not have previously. Ami was actually daydreaming. He walked over to Ami and tugged on a wayward strand of hair.  
  
"Hey you," Ami closed her book and placed it beside her.  
  
"Hey yourself." Taiki sat in a chair across from Ami. "Dinner will be ready in a few."  
  
"Oh Taiki, you shouldn't have. I'm really not that hungry."  
  
Taiki eyed the water senshi suspiciously. He said nothing...at first.  
  
"You know it's something how the Shittenou managed to return after all these years?" Taiki probed.  
  
"Yeah, it's something," Ami sighed.  
  
Taiki couldn't take it anymore. This coy act was exasperating. He knew something had happened and it happened recently.   
  
"Are we going to keep dancing around this or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Taiki blurted out.  
  
"Why whatever do you mean?" Ami asked, channeling the spirit of Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
Taiki cut his eyes to Ami. "What's his name? Whenever a woman call on her inner Scarlett, there's a man involved."  
  
Ami blushed slightly. She was not about to divulge the details of her private life so easily. Taiki would have to give up some information before she would say a single word.  
  
"Taiki, why are you here?"  
  
"What? I thought you enjoyed my company. Are you trying to get rid of me?" Taiki joked.  
  
Ami shook her head. "It's nothing like that. The reason that I ask is that you are an attractive --," Ami hesitated. She was not sure how to refer to Taiki. Did he see himself as a woman disguised as a man? Or had he been on Earth for so long that he accepted and better identified with his male persona?  
  
Taiki noticed Ami's pause. This was the first time that Ami grappled with the concept of Taiki's gender. For so long, Taiki struggled with the same thing. Unlike Seiya and Yaten, who preferred the male persona, Taiki was still conflicted. Taiki loved Ami as much as one person could love another. Yet, there was something missing.  
  
"Ami, I know what you're trying to ask. To be honest, I'm not sure where I belong."   
  
Ami was embarrassed. Usually, Usagi or Minako were the ones suffering from foot in mouth disease. This was a first for her.  
  
"I see how Yaten and Seiya have handled the changes we've gone through," Taiki continued, "And to be honest, I'm jealous."  
  
Taiki could see another wave of confusion washing over his companion, so he picked up where he left off. "The two of them have chosen to live as conventional Earth males."  
  
"Let me guess, you're not a conventional man?"  
  
It was now Taiki's turn to blush. "That's the thing. I just don't know. I do prefer the male body, more strength and less PMS."  
  
Ami laughed at the thought of Taiki bitching at Seiya and Yaten over who used the last tampon.  
  
"But," Taiki said effectively cutting off Ami's laugh riot, "When it comes to everything else, I don't have a clue."  
  
Ami stared into the swirling lavender pools that were Taiki's eyes. She could see the confusion in his soul. "Whatever you choose, I'll always support you. Taiki, your happiness is important to me."  
  
Taiki sighed as he thanked his higher power for bringing Mizuno Ami into his life. Then, Taiki realized that Ami had deflected his question. He still did not have the foggiest clue of what or who was responsible for her new inner glow.  
  
"So… what's his name Ami?"  
  
"Huh?" Ami figured that Taiki had forgotten about that.  
  
"The glow, the daydreams. You can't fool me. Make it easy on yourself and just tell me."  
  
Ami looked at Taiki and shook her head. Yet again, the tall starlight had compelled her to reveal more than she intended.   
  
"It's Zoicite."  
  
A small smile crept across Taiki's face. "I figured as much. Go on."  
  
"Well, we went on a date a couple of week ago --"  
  
"Oh… so that's why you sent me to that spa in Kyoto for the weekend. And here I thought that you wanted to pamper me."  
  
"Anyway…we had a good time and things are starting to get back to the way they used to be. It's kind of nice."  
  
"So is this what you want, to be with Zoicite?" Taiki inquired.  
  
Ami nodded. "I think so. We're compatible on so many different levels…"  
  
"And what levels are we talking about?"  
  
Ami began to blush deeply. She was not ashamed of what has transpired between herself and Zoicite. Ami just wasn't ready to broadcast it to the world.  
  
"Kami-sama! You did special things with Zoicite, didn't you?" Taiki was glad that Ami had gotten her long overdue release. In his opinion, Ami had been wound too tight. Her sense of duty and responsibility would have been her undoing. Luckily, she found an outlet for her excess energies.  
  
"Well, umm…" was all Ami could muster.  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."   
  
Ami sighed a deep breath of relief. She wasn't ready for everyone's reactions.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Three months had passed since then. Ami was pregnant with Zoicite's child and Taiki had been chosen to play the part of dutiful boyfriend, just in case someone got suspicious.  
  
Once Taiki put the last dish in the cupboard, he walked into the living room to see Ami engrossed in the latest edition of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. Taiki could not help but to chuckle at the scene before him. Ami was feverishly highlighting, underlining and taking detailed notes. The random person would think she was studying for her medical boards.  
  
"You do know all you are doing will be for naught once that child is born?"  
  
Ami looked up from her task. "Don't knock it. This is uncharted territory. Usagi was supposed to be the one to have children first."  
  
Taiki cast his glance down toward the forlorn water senshi. A smile began to make its way to his face as he saw Ami place a free hand on her swollen abdomen.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much Ami-chan. I heard maternal instincts have a nasty way of kicking in at just the right time."  
  
Ami chuckled. For the first time that evening, she took a good look at Taiki. This was a man who had effectively put his life on hold to protect her secret. Taiki deserved better. Ami felt her pregnant hormones kick in as she began bawling. She could not halt the tears' descent. Ami felt like the lowest of all creatures. She was blatantly using her friend because she was too much of a coward to face what could be with Zoicite.   
  
Taiki rushed over to the chaise. He figured that it had to be some kind of pregnancy thing. Ami was just starting her second trimester. Taiki wondered if it was just a bit early for this kind of theatrics.  
  
"Ami-chan, are you…okay? Taiki was cautious. Whenever Ami treaded down this path, she often changed emotions and the object thereof.  
  
"I -- I'm sorry Taiki-kun. I'm so very sorry," Ami sobbed into Taiki's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Ami-chan." Taiki's statement caused her to wail even louder. "Ami, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining for life," she choked out between sobs.  
  
Taiki felt like he had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Ami thought that he saw her as burden, no, an obligation. Taiki took Ami's face in his hands.  
  
"Mizuno-san, look at me. You did not force me to take this on. I did it because I love you. I would do whatever it takes to make you happy."  
  
"But Taiki…"  
  
"No buts. This was my choice and mine alone."  
  
Ami slowly stopped crying. "But don't you want to go out and enjoy life as single man?"  
  
"Listen Ami. I'm going to let you in on a secret. I'm using this time with you to sort out my crazy life. I'm in no rush to leave, so you're stuck with me."  
  
Ami smiled. Taiki exhaled a breath that he did not know he was holding. He was just grateful that he escaped the wrath of Vesuvius.  
  
"Taiki," Ami whispered.   
  
"Yes, what is it?" Taiki readied himself for another ride on Ami's emotional roller coaster.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. Get out of my way."  
  
Taiki shook his head as he gave Ami the clearance she needed to get up.  
  
_AN: Sorry this was so short. And yeah, this was pure filler. I know. But remember, even filler has it purpose. It can even advance plots. Just think about it. Well anyway R/R._   
  
_Until then,_  
  
**_The Deadly Diva_**


	15. Date with Destiny

_AN: Here we go again. Some ol' ish man, just a different day. This chapter is for all the Rei/Jadeite fans. Yes, they are finally getting some shine. But all the Makoto/Nephrite fans don't worry. The next chapter will be all about them.  
  
Here's a trivia challenge. There are several songs referenced in this chapter. (For some reason, Rei and Jadeite have a soundtrack playing in my mind.) See if you can identify them. Since I'm not directly quoting, I'll give full credit on my profile page. I'll give you a hint; the challenge beging in the author's notes._

* * *

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
Though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_  
  
The violin and piano accompaniment tapered off as Rei's voice faded out. Jadeite's chest began constricting. A rational man would have attempted to acquire medical assistance. Instead, Jadeite was willing to acquiesce to a heart attack if it would ease his miko's pain.   
  
He pressed the stop button on the remote control. Jadeite inhaled deeply and let a cleansing breath escape his lips. If there was any doubt before, it was gone now. His life was damned by the fates. How else could he rationalize being so close to having his soul mate back, but not being able to realize his desires?  
  
**BUZZ**  
  
"Yes sir," Noriko said.  
  
"I'll be out of the office for the rest of the day. Route any important messages to my two-way."  
  
"Not a problem Jadeite-sama. Is there anything else I should do today?"  
  
A momentary silence confused Noriko. Jadeite-sama could not have left so quickly.  
  
"Jadeite-sama?"  
  
"Yes. There is one more thing. Contact Hino Rei. Tell her that the CEO would like to take her to Jove's Garden for dinner. See if she'll agree. If so, make the necessary arrangements."  
  
"O…kay. Shall I tell her that you'll be picking her up at 8:15?"  
  
"NO!" Jadeite snapped. "You are not to tell Hino-san my name. In fact, just have a car service pick her up."  
  
"And what about you sir? Shall I --"  
  
"That won't be necessary. Remember Noriko-san, under no circumstances are you to tell her who the CEO is."  
  
"Alright." Once Jadeite had left, Noriko made all aforementioned arrangements.

* * *

Rei paced around her apartment nervously. She looked at the clock -- 8:10. The car would be arriving shortly. Rei hoped that her strapless red dress wasn't too much. She didn't want to give the new CEO the wrong idea.  
  
**BUZZ**

Rei walked over and pushed the intercom bottom. "Yes…"  
  
"There is a car down here waiting for you Hino-san."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right down." Rei grabbed her black swing coat and purse. She turned out the lights as she walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Just make sure that everything is ready."  
  
"I'm not sure id I should be doing this. I got chewed out last time got involved in one of these endeavors." Nephrite was looking over his shoulder for any sign of Makoto.  
  
"Get off it," Jadeite barked. "You were only too willing to help Kunzite dash Yaten's dream. That's why Makoto got mad. What you guys did was malicious. This is different. I am trying to win the heart of a spectacularly beautiful woman, a woman who happens to be one of your beloved's best friends. I don't think there will be a problem."  
  
'Damn. After all these years, he's still so long-winded,' Nephrite thought.  
  
"Nephrite, did you hear a word that I said?"  
  
Nephrite glared at Jadeite. "Fine, fine. I'll tell Makoto to make the dishes you requested.  
  
"Thank you my friend." Jadeite bowed to Nephrite.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. I'll have to tell Makoto why she's making the special orders."   
  
A puzzled look took residence on Jadeite's face.  
  
"We have a 'no secrets-no lies' rule," Nephrite offered as an answer to Jadeite's unasked question. "You should try it."  
  
Jadeite rolled his eyes as he adjusted the collar of his shirt.   
  
The car pulled up in front of Jove's Garden. The driver got out of the black luxury vehicle. He opened Rei's door and helped her exit the car.  
  
"If I may say so Hino-san, you are truly breathtaking this evening. Your young man will have a hard time concentrating on his meal."  
  
Rei laughed softly at the words of the driver. 'My young man,' she thought, 'The only young man I have likes young men.'   
  
Seeing the driver looking at her strangely, Rei replied, "It's not that kind of date. This is strictly professional."  
  
"Oh…well, enjoy your evening Hino-san." The driver closed the car door. He smiled as Rei gracefully walked into the restaurant.  
  
Rei's violet eyes scanned the crowd. She then realized that she didn't know whom she was supposed to be meeting.  
  
"Miss, can I help you?" The maitre'd asked an obviously lost Hino Rei.  
  
Rei blushed. "This is going to sound silly, but I'm supposed to meet the CEO of Galaxy Records for dinner. The problem is that I don't know his name."  
  
"Hino Rei-san?" The maitre'd asked.  
  
"Yes…how do you know my name?"  
  
"Your dining companion. The description he left us does you no justice. He did not mention that you were so very dazzling. We have been instructed to indulge your every desire. Please follow me." The maitre'd replied as he walked toward a secluded table at the rear of the restaurant.  
  
Rei was attracting the attention of many of the restaurant's patrons. Her exotic beauty coupled with her trek toward the VIP area piqued curiosity. The customers were not the only ones who were captivated by Hino Rei. Jadeite watched as Rei was escorted to her table.  
  
'It won't be much longer,' thought Jadeite.  
  
As Rei was seated, a waiter placed a glass of Chardonnay in front of her.  
  
"Pardon me. I didn't order this." Rei attempted to return the glass to the waiter.  
  
"The man you are meeting is running late, so he asked us to bring you a glass of Chardonnay as an apology."  
  
"Oh…in that case, thank you." Rei sipped the lemon colored liquid. "How did he know that I liked Chardonnay?" She asked herself.  
  
Rei placed the glass on the table. She searched for a menu. Rei scanned the dining area for an unoccupied waiter. She sighed, as it seemed that no one was available.  
  
"Can't a girl get a menu in this place?" Rei huffed as she slouched back in her chair.  
  
"Here you go Rei-chan."  
  
"Thank you." Rei took the menu offered. It took a few minutes for the voice to register. "Wait…that voice." Rei turned to see who had been so kind as to give her a menu. As her eyes met the Good Samaritan's, Rei cringed.  
  
"You…" Rei hissed.  
  
Jadeite smiled cheekily. He wished that he had a camera because the look on Rei's face was priceless. "Now, now Rei. Is that any way to greet your date?"  
  
"Jadeite, you have to leave. Now. I'm meeting --"  
  
"The CEO of Galaxy Records. I know," Jadeite replied lazily.  
  
"Well if you know, then you also know why it's so important that you go. I want to make a good impression."  
  
"I don't think you have much to worry about." Jadeite grinned, letting his business card casually fall onto Rei's empty plate.  
  
Rei stared at the small rectangular piece of paperboard in disbelief. "You…you are the new CEO," she whispered. Rei placed her hands at the edge of the table to push herself back. Her hasty retreat was halted by the pleading tones coming from Jadeite.   
  
"Please Rei, don't go." Jadeite's voice cracked.  
  
As Rei was about to verbally drag Jadeite through the seven circles of hell, she remembered the promise she made to Yuuichirou. Rei would definitely make Yuuichirou pay for this. She placed her hands in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she invited Jadeite to sit.  
  
Rei looked at the man sitting across from her. It took all of her self-control not to strangle Jadeite. Moments of silence stretched into minutes. Rei tapped her finger in the tabletop. Jadeite folded and refolded his napkin. Neither was willing to say the first word.  
  
"Here you go." The waiter set down two plates of seared tuna with broccolini.   
  
Rei looked at the entrée that was placed in front of her. It was one of her favorites. "It's all coming together now. The wine, the meal. You planned all this." Rei's voice was still softer than Jadeite was accustomed. "What about the album?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rei was looking at Jadeite with rage-filled eyes. "You heard me Jadeite. What about my album? What that a part of your plan too?"  
  
"No Rei. You've got it all wrong?"  
  
"Wrong. You think it's acceptable to dangle my life long dream in front of me for your amusement. And you say I'm wrong?"  
  
Jadeite sat silently while Rei picked him apart. The most unsettling part was that Rei's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Rei, please. If you'll just let me explain."  
  
"Explain? What is there to explain?" Rei sighed and looked toward the ceiling for guidance. She lowered her head and began to speak. "Isn't it enough that you killed me in my last life and attempted to in this one?"  
  
"Rei…"  
  
"No Jadeite. You've proven once again that I can't trust you. Every time you're around I can't tell what your motives are."  
  
"Rei, I know that it's going to take time for you to trust me again. I'm willing to give you all the time you need. Just please --"  
  
"No…just stop. I'm not going back. It just wouldn't work." Rei's voice had just a hint of regret. Rei, like all the others, had her memories of the Silver Millennium. It was a time when there was peace among the planets and love guided the stars. It was a time when men were kind and the world was an exciting song. Then came a time when it all went wrong.  
  
"You…you're never coming back to me. This wasn't how things were supposed to be."  
  
"Jadeite, let's not make this any harder than it has to be."  
  
"Harder than it has to be? So this is hard for you?" Rei remained uncommunicative. "Come on Rei. I know you really don't want this. Please give me a chance to find a new way in."  
  
Rei stared incredulously at Jadeite. The display of openness by Jadeite started a war within Rei. Her head reminded her of all the pain he caused, and would cause if given the chance. Rei's heart told her to trust Jadeite. It reminded her of how she would see him everywhere, even floating above her as she laid in bed. Her head reminded her that saying 'I love you' had nothing to do with meaning it.  
  
"Jay, you just don't get it. You don't know how many hours I would sit around waiting for a phone call that I knew wasn't coming. There was a time that I thought you were the one --"  
  
"And now…what about now?" Jadeite eyes were petitioning for a chance. He noticed that she called him Jay. Rei hadn't used that name since the days before the great battle against Metallia. The mere fact that Rei called him Jay let Jadeite know that she still had feelings for him.  
  
"I'm sick of thinking," Rei sighed. She pushed the broccolini around the plate. "Actually, there is one thing I still need to know."  
  
"Anything Rei-hime."  
  
"The album…you implied that it wasn't your doing. What did you mean by that? And I want the truth, not your interpretation of it."  
  
"I'm insulted Hino-san. It wounds me to my very soul that you'd doubt the veracity of my statements."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Save it Jay. I know you too well."  
  
Jadeite chuckled. "So you do."  
  
"Jay…" Rei arched a single eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, okay. Here's the story. Fujita-sama already had plans for you to cut an album. By the time I took over, all that was left was to get you in the studio. As much as I'd like to take the credit, alas, I can not."  
  
Rei leaned forward to look deep into Jadeite's green eyes. "By the heavens, you ARE telling the truth."  
  
"I am capable of that on occasion."  
  
"So it seems." A mischievous smile graced Rei's face.

* * *

"Haruka, wake up."  
  
"Michiru, don't tell me there's another leak. I was up all last night trying to fix it." Haruka was dead to the world. She had spent the majority of the previous night and a good part of this day tending to Michiru's 'leak.'  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. Even though I love how you work."  
  
Haruka blushed. "I know you didn't rouse me from my sleep to comment on my prowess. What's going on?"  
  
"It seems that Rei is the third to fall. She just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"What makes you say that? As I recall, Rei was adamant about not rekindling a relationship with Jadeite."  
  
Michiru waved her mirror in front of Haruka's face. "Rei and Setsuna aren't the only ones who have the sight."

* * *

Rei finished off her fresh berries with crème anglais. "Well, this was definitely an enjoyable evening." Rei ran her fingertip through the remaining sauce. Ever so seductively, she licked the sweet concoction off her finger.  
  
"Uhh…Rei…I don't think you should do that." Jadeite's throat was getting quite dry.   
  
Rei cocked her head to the side. "And why not? You're paying for this exquisite meal. I would think that you would want me to enjoy it." Rei batted her eyelashes in a display of feigned innocence. Despite herself, she enjoyed Jadeite's company. Teasing him almost seemed like second nature. Besides, it's was fun to watch Jadeite squirm.   
  
Since, he had been honest about the album, Rei figured that she could give him the benefit of the doubt. She slowly was starting to see how her friends fell back into old routines so easily.  
  
"Rei-hime, I am trying to be a gentleman. I don't know how much visual stimulation I can take."  
  
Rei smiled at Jadeite. He recognized that smile. It was the same smile he saw at Mamoru's wedding. That smile was going to be his undoing.  
  
"Jay…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not like Makoto and Minako." Rei brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I can't just jump into this blindly. I'm going to need time to get used to this."  
  
"I told you that I'd wait as long as it takes." Jadeite took a sip from his glass of wine. "But what about Yuuichirou?"  
  
Rei's eyes flashed an emotion akin to surprise. "Yuuichirou…what about him?" Rei choked out. She didn't realize that Jadeite knew his name.  
  
"I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with him. It's the talk of the office. There's a pool going for when the two of you are going to make it official." Jadeite tried his best not to sound bitter. He didn't want to taint this delightful evening with his jealousy.   
  
Rei watched as Jadeite's eyes changed from a bright green to hunter green. A sure sign that her favorite general was upset. It seems that her dealings with Yuuichirou had affected a certain blond man. She hadn't meant to hurt Jadeite, just deter him. Rei, now feeling repentant for what she had done, had to find a way to explain her relationship with Yuuichirou.  
  
"Jay, there was nothing going on between me and Yuuichirou."  
  
"Nothing…" Jadeite was uncertain. There weren't many men that could resist Hino Rei. He knew that. She knew that. There had to be something more that Rei wasn't telling.  
  
"Nothing. Let's just say that I'm not his type." Rei sipped her Chardonnay.

* * *

_AN: Well that's it. Rei and Jadeite are on the slow road to happiness. Will Makoto be so lucky? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find that one out. You know the drill. Read, review, recommend. If you want me, you know how to reach me. If you don't, then check my bio. Everything you need is there. _

_The song in the opening of the chapter is once again, "My Immortal," by Evanescance.  
  
Until next time,  
  
**The Deadly Diva** _


	16. Welcome Back

_AN: Here it is, the moment all you Makoto/Lita fans have been waiting for. So please, stop threatening to kill me. : ) I hope I do this well-loved character justice._

* * *

Makoto stood in front of Nephrite's open refrigerator. It was amazing how little food a person could have in their home and still survive.  
  
"Sweetheart, do you have anything in here that I could use to cook a meal?" Makoto made her way to the cupboards. Opening them, she realized that she had a better chance of finding water in the desert than of finding anything edible in her lover's apartment.  
  
Nephrite walked over to Makoto, looking over her shoulder into the abyss that was his kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about we go out for once?"  
  
Makoto looked at him suspiciously. "Nephrite…"  
  
Nephrite raised his hand defensively. "Before you ask, I haven't done anything wrong. I just wanted to treat my favorite girl to a night on the town." He resumed holding Makoto by the waist. "So, are we going, or not?"  
  
Surveying her culinary prospects, Makoto reluctantly agreed to let Nephrite take her out to eat.

* * *

"Do you understand why you were sent here?"  
  
"Yes, I hurt people that I cared about."  
  
"Have you acknowledged that what you've done was wrong?"  
  
"I know understand that while my feelings may have been genuine, the method by which I expressed my feelings was inappropriate." Seiya lowered her head in an attempt to appear remorseful and contrite.  
  
"Thank you Seiya-sama. Murai-san will bring you back to your quarters." Amamiya Kondo, the head psychiatrist at The Lighthouse, motioned for Murai to escort Seiya back to her cell.  
  
Seiya stood up and Murai placed binding cuffs on her wrists. Seiya walked out, with head bowed, shuffling her feet.  
  
"Kitayama-san, do you think that we should release her?" Amamiya was handling a sheet of paper. He handed it to Kitayama.   
  
Kitayama read the writing on the page. Astonished, he placed the paper face down in front of him. "Where did you get this?"   
  
"Taiki-sama forwarded it to me. Apparently some Earth female empathizes with Seiya-sama. I believe she signed the letter with the name Naru. She mentions that love can make people do crazy things. This Naru even offered to let Seiya live with her if Seiya were ever to return to Tokyo." 

Amamiya was wrestling with the idea of releasing Seiya so soon after her commitment. Granted, she did seem to be making great progress. Perhaps, it would be permissible to grant Seiya Kou's early release.  
  
Kitayama could see that Amamiya was leaning toward recommending an early release for Princess Kakyuu's favorite guardian. "Amamiya-san, we must not let emotion interfere with sound judgment. Just because you can remember how Seiya used to be, does not mean that is the person with whom we are dealing today. We have to be sure that Seiya is no longer a danger to Chiba Usagi and her husband before we release her. Remember, it was the marriage of Chiba Usagi that sent Seiya over the edge."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I know how important it is that both Chiba Usagi and Chiba Mamoru live to fulfill their destinies. I just think that Seiya had a temporary lapse of judgment. I do not believe that Seiya is insane. She has acknowledged that what she did was wrong. She has expressed regret for her actions. I feel safe releasing her." Amamiya tilted his head to the side, daring Kitayama to come up with a reason not to release Seiya.  
  
"Say we do release Seiya, shall it be unconditional?"  
  
"As opposed to what?"  
  
"Should Seiya be free to travel to Earth?" Kitayama broached a subject that most on Kinmoku were loathe to speak. There was still a great deal of shame attached to what Seiya did on Earth that warm August day.  
  
"I see no problem with that. I firmly believe that Seiya is no threat to anyone."  
  
"I hope you words do not come back to haunt you." Kitayama signed the release papers and handed them to Amamiya so he could do the same.

* * *

Naru was walking to her mother's jewelry store, Osa-P, when she saw them. Makoto was laughing at something Nephrite has said. Nephrite had his arm about her waist, smiling from the depths of his soul. It made her sick. That should be her on Nephrite's arm. She shouldn't have to watch this, but she couldn't stop. As the happy couple turned the corner, Naru picked up her pace. She could not let them get away. It was a habit, more like a compulsion that she developed. Whenever Naru saw Nephrite, she was compelled to follow him. This time was no different.  
  
Makoto felt a chill run down her spine.   
  
"Mako-chan are you alright? Are you cold?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "No, no. Nothing like that. I just have a really bad feeling." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's probably nothing."  
  
"You should leave the fortune telling to Rei." Nephrite pulled Makoto closer to him. "We're almost there."  
  
Makoto's mind was racing. Earlier, Nephrite said that he had a surprise for her. She tried to trick him into to telling her to no avail. They continued their walk through downtown. Naru stayed about one hundred feet behind, not wanting to be noticed.   
  
"Come on Mako-chan. We're here."  
  
"And where exactly is here?" Makoto looked at the building in front of her. It was somewhat non-descript. There were no markings or signs, not even a window. All she could be was a brick front and a steel door. Makoto wondered to what kind of place Nephrite was taking her.  
  
Naru was standing across the street when Nephrite and Makoto stopped. "That's -- that's Tonegawa's shop. What are they doing there?" Naru said to no one in particular. She then saw Nephrite lead Makoto in by the hand. "Hmpf, I can't very well go in there. Tonegawa-san doesn't have normal business hours. He sees people by appointment only."  
  
Naru looked around for a café or a shop to wait out Nephrite's little excursion. 'Damn,' she thought, 'All that there is around here are high end jewelry --' Naru surveyed her surroundings much more carefully. She realized that she was in Juuban's diamond district. There was only one reason that a man would bring a woman to this area.   
  
"Damn it!" Naru exclaimed. Passers-by gave her strange looks. Mothers pulled their children closer to them. "This is not happening. I won't let this happen." Naru abandoned her mission to follow Nephrite. She would resume at another time. Naru was more concerned with ridding herself of one Amazonian rival.

* * *

Seiya stood in front of Crown and took a deep breath. 'It's been too long.'   
  
He looked through the window to see if someone he knew was inside. He wasn't ready to see any of them just yet. It was still too soon. He didn't want to cause a panic. Seiya knew that none of them would be able to forget what he had done the day of Usagi's wedding. The memory of that would live with him until the end of his days. Seiya shook his head. There would be no thoughts of the past. What was done was done. There could be no changing that. He looked at the date on his watch. It was May 15. Usagi's birthday was coming up. Perhaps, he would send her a present.

* * *

Nephrite and Makoto sat in the waiting room. The man Nephrite was waiting on was running late. Apparently the client before them was being difficult. Tonegawa's secretary informed them that he would be seeing them shortly. Makoto picked up one the few magazines available to her. The cover featured an article about unrest in central Africa effecting exportation. She thumbed through it. Finding it quite dull, she placed it in its original position.   
  
"Nephrite, what are we doing here? I thought we were going out to eat."  
  
Nephrite smiled at the woman who had captured his heart. "Patience, my love. Patience."  
  
A stout balding man emerged from behind a locked door. "Nephrite-san, how are you doing today?"  
  
"Tonegawa-san. I am exceeding well. Let me introduce Kino Makoto-san."  
  
Tonegawa gawked at Makoto's height. He then took her hand and placed an innocent kiss on the back of it. "If I were a few years younger and a few feet taller, I'd give you a run for your money Nephrite-san."  
  
"I take it you approve," Nephrite replied.  
  
Tonegawa laughed. "You're just lucky you found her first." He walked over to the door from whence he came. "Follow me. I have some designs to show you."   
  
Makoto returned to her chair, resigning herself to waiting until Nephrite was finished his business with Tonegawa. "Nephrite, I'll wait here until your done."   
  
Nephrite pulled Makoto out of the chair. "Who said you were staying here? I desperately need your opinion on these designs. It's of the utmost importance that you are in agreement."  
  
Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so." She followed her lover and his associate into the backroom.

* * *

Seiya took a second look at the envelope. This was the place. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. 'Maybe I should have called,' Seiya thought.   
  
He looked at the envelope once more, to be certain he was not disturbing some unsuspecting person. Seiya had the right address. Apparently, no one was home. He decided that he'd take a walk and come back later. When Seiya turned, he saw a figure, a female figure, approaching.   
  
"Seiya Kou, I was wondering when you would get here?" Naru smiled, unlocking her front door.  
  
Seiya walked into the small house. It was decorated neatly, not a frame out of place. He sat on the sofa, examining his hostess closely.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you for the letter. It really made a difference." Seiya lowered his head as he spoke. "If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd be here."  
  
Naru rolled her eyes. She did not have time to waste on the pretty boy's emotional displays. Hopefully Seiya would not make her regret bringing him back to Tokyo. "Don't go getting all emotional Seiya. I simply wanted you to know that I understood your plight. Having the one you love stolen from you is never easy."  
  
Seiya's head jerked to attention. Despite the fact he was madly in love with Usagi, Seiya knew that she was never really his. Naru, on the other hand, seemed to believe that she had truly been wronged. "Stolen, what do you mean by stolen?"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru stole Usagi from you just like Kino Makoto stole Nephrite from me."  
  
"Naru-san, Usagi was never mine to steal. I know that now. Her heart always belonged to Mamoru-san. I never had a chance."  
  
Naru laughed. "You are pathetic." She walked over to Seiya and bent over so that her mouth was right next to his ear. "Haven't you ever wondered what would have happened if Mamoru was gone? Tell me you haven't fantasized about his demise, and you being the one to console Usagi," Naru whispered.  
  
She saw a flicker in Seiya's blue eyes. Naru knew she had struck a chord. Seiya was no more over Usagi than she was over Nephrite. He definitely was the right choice.   
  
"I can give you what you want Seiya," Naru seductively uttered, "What you need."  
  
Seiya looked in Naru's eyes. For a moment, he was startled. He could not identify the emotion deep within. The senshi in him was screaming to get out while he had the chance. The man in him compelled him to stay.  
  
"What is it you have in mind?"

* * *

Makoto looked at her left hand in amazement. On her ring finger was a flawless square cut solitaire in a platinum Tiffany setting. She still could not believe that Nephrite asked her to marry him. This time they would get a chance to live the life they were denied so many years ago. The awestruck thunder senshi sighed as she pondered her future with the man she loved.  
  
Usagi walked into Crown. Noticing her friend staring off in the distance, she decided to find out what was going on.  
  
"Mako-chan…" Usagi waved her hand in front of Makoto's face. She got no response. "MA-KO-CHAN!"  
  
Makoto startled. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Usagi chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing." The bubbly blond sat down across from Makoto. The auburn-haired woman reached for a napkin, when a sparkle caught Usagi's eye. "Oh…my…God…"  
  
"What?" Makoto asked obliviously.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"About this!" Usagi grabbed her friend's left hand.  
  
Makoto realized that she hadn't told anyone that she was officially engaged. The smile that appeared on her face told Usagi everything that she needed to know. Usagi was happy for Makoto. Even though she never mentioned it, Usagi often felt guilty about her life with Mamoru. She knew what her friends had during the Silver Millennium. She also knew of the emptiness that had been their constant companion. Usagi's only wish was that her friends would know the kind of love that she and Mamoru shared.   
  
"It just happened last night. Nephrite told me that we were going out for dinner. Instead of a restaurant, Nephrite took me to see Tonegawa Hoji."  
  
"Tonegawa Hoji…he's one of the country's most renowned jewelers."  
  
"I didn't know that last night. I just thought that he was another one of Nephrite's business associates. So imagine my surprise when a tray of custom made rings was shown to me."  
  
"A whole tray?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Twenty-five rings, and I had my pick."  
  
Usagi pouted. First it was Kunzite and that scene at Jove's Garden. Now, Nephrite went and had twenty-five rings custom made for Makoto to take her pick. She felt cheated. Mamoru's proposal was romantic enough: roses, candlelight, and soft music. But when compared to what her friends had gotten, she couldn't help but feel under-appreciated.   
  
"How come everyone is getting these incredible proposals? Even Minako's debacle was amazing. All I got was a candlelit dinner."  
  
"I seem to remember the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra playing in the background. And what about the private midnight cruise that your paltry dinner was on? And what about--"  
  
"Okay, I got it. I'll stop complaining." The two young women laughed.  
  
Usagi and Makoto enjoyed their lunch, blissfully unaware of a less than happy individual watching their exchange.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Mamoru took a sip of his Southern Comfort and cranberry juice.   
  
"It looks like I'm the next one down the aisle." Nephrite was nervously fingering his ponytail. Mamoru looked at him strangely. This was not the man that he knew. Even if Nephrite was uneasy, he never let it show.  
  
"Nephrite, what's wrong? I thought that this is what you wanted."   
  
Nephrite looked into the eyes of his concerned prince. There was no tactful way to say what he was feeling. Realizing he would have to say something, he finally answered Mamoru. "I do. I do. It's just that I was just remembering your wedding. I don't want anything to happen to ruin Makoto's special day."  
  
Mamoru nodded knowingly. "In my own defense, Usagi's day wasn't ruined per say. I would say that it was full of character."  
  
"Don't you mean CHARACTERS?" Nephrite and Mamoru shared a laugh. "I'm serious though. What if someone tries to disrupt the wedding? I have many enemies; it wouldn't surprise me if they attempted to hurt me by hurting Makoto."  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "What enemies Nephrite? This is a different era. All your enemies were decimated with the Silver Millennium."  
  
Nephrite cast a dangerous glance at Mamoru. "All I know is that my soul is uneasy. Something, or someone, is lurking, waiting for the opportunity to strike."  
  
"Did you get that from the stars?"  
  
"Mock me if you want. I hope you're right about this." Nephrite looked at his rum and Coke.   
  
"Listen, there aren't any crazed men trying to take Makoto from you, so there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Seiya sat at the other end of the bar watching the commiseration between Nephrite and Mamoru. Naru had promised to help him get rid of Mamoru if he'd aid in the disappearance of Makoto. Seiya was conflicted. On one hand there was Usagi, the only bright spot in his dreary existence. He would do anything to have her in his life. Seiya thought that Mamoru could never appreciate the kind of woman Usagi was. Then there was Makoto. She defended him to Haruka and the other senshi of the outer solar system. She had known so much loss. Seiya was not sure that he should do this. However, he could not pass up the chance to be with Usagi.   
  
Seiya was so into his internal argument that he almost missed the exit of Nephrite and Mamoru. He placed a few bills on the bar to cover his tab and commenced following the object of Naru's desire.

* * *

"What time were they supposed to be here?" Makoto asked. She and Usagi were waiting for their men. In the few minutes Usagi was privy to Makoto's engagement, she had gone into overdrive. Usagi and Makoto called their men and told them to get to Crown as soon as possible. There was a wedding to plan and not much time to do it. It was already May. Nephrite had expressed a desire to be wed before the coming of the next year. Makoto did not like the idea of getting married in the winter. There was that big gift giving holiday. She did not want to compete with such a behemoth. That left either summer, which was upon them, or fall.   
  
**DING  
**  
Usagi and Makoto instinctively knew who had entered. Mamoru and Nephrite each sat next to the one that captured their hearts. The men were greeted by gentle kisses on the cheek. Mamoru and Nephrite listened as Usagi and Makoto rambled on about colors and dress styles.  
  
"Exactly why am I here? I've gone through this already," Mamoru whispered across the table to Nephrite.  
  
"To keep me from stabbing myself in the eye with a straw," Nephrite replied.  
  
"We heard that," Usagi and Makoto said in unison. The men smiled shamefacedly. The wedding planners let the remarks slide. There were more pressing issues at hand, like who was going to officiate.  
  
Seiya and Naru sat at a booth on the other side of the eating establishment. They watched the two couples ramble on about the virtues and vices of an extravagant wedding. Usagi placed her head on Mamoru's chest. He sighed contently as his wife recalled all she went through planning her wedding. Mamoru wrapped his arms around the petite blond, nodding when appropriate. Seiya observed the interactions between Usagi and her husband. His logical mind told him that he would have to be certifiable to try to separate them.   
  
"Do you see that?" Naru asked. "They're over there planning that wench's wedding." 

Naru looked on as Makoto flashed her engagement ring for all to see. Nephrite was smiling bashfully as Mamoru made some remark about Nephrite setting the bar too high. Makoto swatted at Mamoru, telling him that he was going to have to do something spectacular for Usagi if he wanted to stay in her good graces. The four laughed and continued their discussion. Naru internally cringed every time Makoto touched Nephrite. Her heart bled each time Nephrite affectionately ran his fingers through her auburn hair. Naru thought momentarily of shaving Makoto's head, but then decided that would not be enough to sate her rage.  
  
"Naru, how are you going to stop it though?" Seiya watched Naru carefully. This woman was less stable than anyone could have imagined. He could see the pain and the rage in her eyes. This was no longer about love; it was about revenge.   
  
"Simple, you are going to kidnap Makoto."  
  
Seiya nearly spit out his drink. "What in the hell do you mean kidnap Makoto?! I thought you were kidding before. Have you forgotten what happened the last time I was here? How do you propose --"  
  
"Don't use that word in the same breath as that wench's name."  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As I was saying, how am I supposed to do that? In case you haven't noticed, Makoto isn't exactly a weak woman."  
  
Naru sighed. This man was getting on her nerves. He had no vision. "I have that covered. Just do what I say and everything will be fine."

* * *

Makoto was adjusting well to life as an engaged woman. She glanced at her ring as she prepared dinner.   
  
**BUZZ  
**  
'Who could that be?' Makoto wiped her hands on her apron. "Coming." She made her way to the door. Makoto opened the door.  
  
"What the…"

* * *

Makoto's head was throbbing. She didn't know what happened. All she remembered was opening her apartment door and receiving the shock of her life.   
  
"Hello…is anybody there?" Makoto called out. She looked around the room she was in. It was rather small. All that was in the room was a bed, a desk and a chair. Frustrated, Makoto began banging on the door. Someone had to be around. She didn't get here by herself.   
  
"Hello! Damn it!" Makoto sat down on the bed. She tried to remember how she wound up in this small room. Makoto remembered chopping vegetables in the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and saw…Seiya. Seiya Kou was standing outside her door, but he was supposed to be at The Lighthouse. It couldn't have been Seiya. Makoto didn't know why she was in the small room.   
  
"Somebody, please, let me out." Makoto considered using her henshin wand, then decided against. She did not know who confined her, so she could not risk revealing her secret.   
  
The solid wooden door creaked open. "Makoto, are you alright?"  
  
"Who is it? Who's there?" Makoto jumped up and grabbed the chair.   
  
"Makoto, put the chair down. It won't do you any good." The speaker slowly entered the room.  
  
"Seiya…what are…why the hell did you bring me here?" Makoto was outraged. Seiya all but ruined Usagi's wedding day, now he had abducted her.  
  
"Calm down. If you do everything that I tell you, you'll live. If you give me any trouble, I can't be responsible for what happens." Seiya took the chair from a very shocked Makoto. Placing it on the floor, he sat down. Seiya eyed the room Makoto now occupied. In his heart, he knew that this was wrong, but he was in too deep to back out now.  
  
Noticing the grimace on Seiya's face, Makoto spoke up. "I know this isn't the Ritz, but it looks like I'm stuck here. By the way, why am I here?"  
  
"To put it plainly, Naru wants Nephrite back." Seiya stood up and walked toward the door. "Just take it easy. So far, Naru wants you alive. Don't push it though." Seiya locked the door behind him.  
  
Makoto was speechless. Naru was behind all this. Ever since Usagi's wedding, Makoto worried about Naru. What Naru shared with Nephrite was intense. Back then, Makoto envied what they shared. She wanted so badly to return to the days before the end of the Silver Millennium, back when she and Nephrite were in love. Now, it was the end of the Silver Millennium all over again. There was always something interfering with her happiness. Makoto was not going to let it happen again.

* * *

Nephrite sped down the highway on his way home from work. It had been a long day at the office. The seafood was delivered too late and the produce was delivered too early. He had spent most of the day one the phones trying to straighten out the mess. Nephrite was looking forward to a quiet evening at home with his fiancée.   
  
Nephrite approached the door to the apartment that he shared with Makoto. He realized the door was open.   
  
"Mako-chan," Nephrite called out as he cautiously entered the apartment. The smell of burned food and smoke assaulted his nostrils. He rushed to the kitchen and turned off the burners. Once again, he called out for Makoto. Once again, there was no response. Nephrite was getting nervous. Makoto was not the type to leave a meal to burn. He left the kitchen to find the cordless phone. Nephrite pushed the buttons, checking the Caller ID. The last call that came in was from his office phone that morning. It was now after seven.   
  
"I have to find her." Nephrite rushed out of the apartment as quickly as he entered.

* * *

_AN: Okay, before you get the pitchforks out, let me say that I was NOT going to stop here. I hit a wall and decided to regroup. This is what you get now. Hopefully, I can finish what should have been the second half of the chapter soon.   
  
Until next time,  
  
**The Deadly Diva**_


	17. Things Fall Apart

_AN: Here I go again. This is the second half of the Makoto chapter. I know a few of you are waiting to see what happens so I won't keep you in suspense any longer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Still don't own BSSM_

* * *

"Calm down. Tell me what happened." Jadeite was the first person Nephrite was able to contact. He attempted to calm the tall man to no avail.  
  
Nephrite took a deep breath. His mind told him that nothing would be accomplished if he continued this irrational behavior. Nephrite was scared beyond reason. Everything pointed to a less than voluntary exit on Makoto's part. Nephrite knew that she would not just leave without letting someone know. This was bad, very bad.  
  
"I came home, expecting to see Makoto standing over the stove cooking dinner. Instead, all I see is an empty kitchen and the charred remnants of a meal." Nephrite nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Every fiber of his being told him that Makoto was in grave danger. Nephrite just could not figure out how to convey those feelings logically to his friend.  
  
"Maybe this would be a good time to read the stars," Jadeite suggested.  
  
Nephrite slowly raised his head to look Jadeite in the eye. "At a time like this, you would mock me?"  
  
Jadeite quickly shook his head. That was not his intention. He knew how much Nephrite was hurting inside. If Rei just vanished one day, Jadeite would be utterly lost. He comprehended the gravity of the situation, and therefore gave the most sincere suggestion that he could think of.  
  
"Screw Setsuna and her warnings. This is an emergency. We have to find Makoto and we have to find her soon."  
  
Just as Nephrite was about to go cosmic, Mamoru, Kunzite and Zoicite walked into his office. Jadeite put one hand up to indicate that Nephrite was in the middle of something. The four men watched as Nephrite slipped into a trance-like state. He rolled his head around, as if searching for something embedded in the ceiling. Nephrite eyelids fluttered as he regained consciousness.  
  
"Anything?" Kunzite asked.  
  
Nephrite shook his head. "All I know for certain is that she's alive."

* * *

Makoto looked warily at the tray of food in front of her. It had been two days since she was abducted and she was starving. Part of her wanted to devour the squid rice on the metal tray. Part of her could not be certain that Naru would not poison her food. Makoto stirred the rice with her chopsticks. Nothing looked amiss. She took a whiff and nothing smelled off. If Naru was poisoning her, she had chosen an odorless, colorless method. Makoto decided that if she ate the food and it was tainted she would be in the same condition if she let herself starve. Her carnal needs won out and she ate the bowl of squid rice.  
  
"I see that you finally decided to eat something." Seiya entered the dimly lit room.  
  
Makoto looked up at the man who she once considered a friend. She wondered what had driven him to participate in such a heinous crime. Seiya looked as he always did. He did not appear to be under the influence of any drug. Nor did he appear to be acting under duress. Seiya was as calm and as cool as ever.  
  
"Why are you doing this Seiya?"  
  
Seiya glanced at Makoto out of the corner of his eye. "I already told you; Naru wants to clear a path to Nephrite."  
  
"No Seiya. Why are YOU doing this? As a sen--"  
  
The gleam in Seiya's eye let Makoto know that it was not wise to openly discuss their extra-curricular activities. Choosing her words more carefully, Makoto continued her attempt to decipher Seiya's motives.  
  
"As a sensei, you should have a sense of honor and duty that prevents you from doing something like this. I just don't understand why you'd do this to me? I thought that I was your friend."  
  
"Makoto, you don't understand. I never expected that something like this would happen."  
  
Makoto looked at Seiya strangely. What did he mean that he didn't expect this? As a matter of fact, she did not know how he had managed to get away from the Lighthouse.  
  
"Seiya," Makoto whispered.  
  
"Listen, I have to go. Don't worry about the food. I won't let her poison you." Seiya cast a regretful glance at his one-time friend. He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Seiya tried to remember how to get upstairs.  
  
'Damn it. She would have to have a labyrinth as a basement.'  
  
Finally he found the staircase that lead out of the underground cavern. As he entered the main part of the house, Seiya saw Naru sitting at her kitchen table. She was drinking a cup of coffee as if nothing was wrong, as if she did not have Makoto held captive in her basement.  
  
"Is she eating?" Naru asked, not even looking up at Seiya. She wanted Makoto alive to see Nephrite come back to the woman he should have been with in the first place. Naru had no intention of killing Makoto. Naru intended for Makoto to live the life to which she had been condemned. Living out the rest of her days knowing that Nephrite was so close, yet so far away would destroy her. Like it was destroying Naru.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Naru was not pleased with Seiya's tone of voice. There was a hint of regret. Naru could not afford for Seiya to go soft and tell Usagi where Makoto was. Right now Naru still had a chance to win Nephrite's heart. If he discovered her part in this, that chance would disappear. Naru eyed Seiya suspiciously. A deliciously evil idea came to mind.  
"I'm going out. Don't leave, I highly doubt that anyone would be pleased to see you." Naru picked up her purse and dashed out the door.  
  
Seiya watched as the front door closed behind Naru. He placed her half-empty cup in the sink. "What is that woman up to?"

* * *

Usagi, Rei and Minako were distraught. Sitting in their usual booth at Crown, they tried to figure out who would do something like this to Makoto. Usagi refused to touch anything that was put in front of her. Her nerves would not allow her to eat. Minako twirled her hair into dreads. Rei held onto a friendship scroll hoping that she would get something, anything that would lead to Makoto.  
  
"Any news?" Motoki asked. Even though he was not as close to the girls as he used to be, he still considered them friends. This situation was taking its toll on him as well.  
  
Minako shook her head indicating the negative. Motoki sighed. He knew the statistics. If Makoto hadn't been found already there was a good chance that she would not be found. Motoki placed a plate of burgers and French fries in front of the girls, knowing that they were not going to eat it. It was just his way of showing some kind of support. Motoki looked back at young women huddled in the booth. His heart ached as he thought of what they were going through. Hopefully this would end well, for everyone's sake.  
  
"Has anyone talked to Ami?" Usagi asked as she pushed the plate of food away from her.  
  
"I left a message with her hosts in Lyon for her to call as soon as she could. I didn't feel comfortable telling Mr. Lemieux about this," Rei replied.  
  
Minako looked confused. It had been a long time since any of them had actually seen Ami. As a matter of fact, it felt like she was avoiding everyone.  
  
"Hey guys, when was the last time either of you saw Ami?" Minako asked.  
  
Both Usagi and Rei said that it had been about a month since they saw the elusive Mizuno Ami. They had been playing an intricate game of phone tag. Whenever one of them mentioned meeting up with her, Ami always had some excuse, usually work related. No one thought anything of it until Minako mentioned it. Usagi tapped the tabletop with a spoon.  
  
"I wonder what Ami-chan is trying to hide." Usagi's eyes lit up as the prospect of digging into Ami's life presented itself. She turned to ask Makoto what their plan of action should be when Usagi realized that Makoto was not with them. Usagi's eyes darkened when the gravity of the situation hit her once again.  
  
"Guys, are we going to get Makoto back? I mean, none of us knows where to begin looking." Usagi's voice was starting to break.  
  
"Usagi don't even think like that. We will get her back. Makoto has gone through too much to get to where she is to let something like this stop her." Rei was trying to convince herself as much as Usagi. Rei, of all people, should have seen something like this coming. They had to find Makoto. They just had to.  
  
Naru walked into Crown and looked around for Usagi. Ever since she had met the upbeat blond, Naru knew that Usagi sought the solace of Crown whenever things got hectic. True to form, Usagi did not disappoint. She was seated at her customary booth with Rei and Minako. You would think that she would have found somewhere else to hang out in the last seven years. Naru studied the group of young women carefully. Ami was nowhere to be seen, but that worked in Naru's favor. That girl always had a way of filtering out bullshit. Naru slowly approached them.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Naru tilted her head slightly, "What's wrong? You look sick." Naru was trying her hardest not to smirk at the pain in all of their faces. For the longest Naru watched as Usagi and her friends waltzed through life. Everything came easily for them. She was never able to figure out how they came to be close friends with not only Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru, but also the Three Lights. Naru was not only envious of their individual attributes, but their cohesion as a group. Ami was brilliant. Minako had a beautiful voice. Rei had a mysteriously exotic beauty that called to men like a siren. Even Usagi, in her clumsiness, managed to land a ridiculously handsome and talented husband who was madly in love with her. And Makoto, that oversized Amazon got her claws into Nephrite. It was as if fate perpetually shone upon those women.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Naru standing at the end of the table. "Oh, hi Naru. I didn't realize that you were standing there."  
  
Naru slid in next to Usagi. "I just came by to say hi." She looked at Rei and Minako. "It seems like I came at a bad time. I'll just leave you all alone."  
  
"No Naru, don't go." Rei placed her hand on top of Naru's. "We've just been on edge." Rei slowly removed her hand. She gave Minako a questioning look. Minako responded with a nod and Rei continued to speak.  
  
"Makoto is missing."  
  
Naru gasped, feigning concern. "What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure," Minako answered. "Nephrite came home one day and found dinner burning."  
  
Naru looked down at the table, attempting to make herself appear concerned. "When did this happen?"  
  
Usagi replied, "Two days ago."  
  
Naru jerked her head up. "Did you say two days?"  
  
Usagi and the others nodded. All three women inquired as to why that mattered. Naru had no vested interest in Makoto's well being.  
  
"It's probably nothing, but I saw Seiya outside my mom's shop a couple of days ago. Then again, I must have been seeing things. It couldn't have been him. Why would he come back after everything that happened?" Naru looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go. I must re-open the shop. I hope everything works out." Naru was halfway out of the door when she looked back at Usagi and her friends. "Let me know if there is anything that I can do." She then swiftly exited Crown.  
  
Rei watched through the plate glass window as Naru walked down the street. She turned back to her friends. "What do you make of that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Come on Usagi. Since when did Naru care about Makoto's well being?" Minako interjected.  
  
"Minako, that's not fair. She was heartbroken when she found out about Makoto and Nephrite. How would you react if Kunzite came to you with another woman on his arm?"  
  
Minako sighed audibly. Usagi was too close to Naru to see that she was never fond of any of them. Before Usagi's powers awakened, she and Naru were as thick as thieves. Naru was Usagi's confidante, her study partner, her co-conspirator. It became increasing difficult to maintain that level of intimacy when Usagi always had to run off to battle. Then, when the other girls were discovered, it was just easier to hang out with them since they had a secret in common. Minako could see from the beginning that Naru felt shut out. As Usagi grew older, the distance between her and Naru grew as well. Minako did not have the heart to tell her beloved princess that she may not know Naru as well as she thought.  
  
"That's not what Minako is talking about and you know it." Rei inserted.  
  
Usagi appeared puzzled. She could not figure out why they bore such a grudge against Naru. "I don't get it."  
  
Rei was beside herself. She saw what Minako did. Naru was resentful, plain and simple. The incident with Nephrite was only the latest in a long string of events that pitted Naru against one of them. Whether Usagi wanted to admit it or not, Naru was an outsider.  
  
"Naru's contempt of Makoto goes back farther than last August. She has always been a bit jealous of your relationship with us. Before we came along, you and she were inseparable. Then we showed up and everything changed." Rei stared at Usagi, hoping that she would finally understand what they were trying to tell her.  
  
Slowly understanding crept over Usagi. She recalled incidents when Naru questioned her loyalties. At the time, Usagi did not fully appreciate the significance of her inquiries. How could Usagi? She was only 14 at the time. There was so much going on. How could she have seen that in the midst of all the chaos, Naru was being left in the dust?  
  
"What about Seiya?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What about him?" Rei retorted.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. She knew Rei was not that absent-minded. "Naru mentioned seeing him outside Crown around the time Makoto was abducted."  
  
"She saw Seiya, but he's just one piece of the puzzle." Rei said easily.  
  
"Huh?" Minako and Usagi said in unison.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Seiya is back?" Minako questioned. "Why haven't any of us seen him?"  
  
"That I don't know. I just have a feeling that Naru knows more than she's letting on." Rei fingered a room temperature French fry. As she popped it into her mouth, she looked at the hand that touched Naru. "She's involved, I just know she is."

* * *

Taiki paced around Ami's apartment. It hand been two days since he felt that familiar pull. Another from Kinmoku had arrived on Earth. 'Damn it where is he?"  
  
** BUZZ **  
  
"Taiki-san, Yaten-san is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Jin. Please send him up." Taiki released the button on the intercom.  
  
Taiki unlocked the apartment door and waited for the arrival of his silver haired compatriot. Before he knew, the door to Ami's apartment swung open. Yaten entered, looking disgusted.  
  
"This better be good Taiki. I had to divert more than one flight to get here so fast."  
  
Taiki, a man who had never been at a loss for words, was struggling to express what was going through his head. He decided to tell Yaten what happened with the letter Naru wrote to Seiya. Yaten went from disgusted to furious.  
  
"You mean to tell me that those fools let that maniac loose! It's only been nine months! I've seen people serve longer sentences for stealing food. What the hell was in that letter that persuaded them to release Seiya?" Yaten clenched his fists. He wanted to punch something. Age taught him how and when to vent his anger.  
  
Taiki excused himself. He walked into the guest bedroom that had become his home away from home. He rummaged through his desk drawer to find the copy of Naru's letter that he kept. Taiki was grateful that he had the foresight to make the copy. It seemed like he would be needing it. Once he found the letter, Taiki went back to the living room so Yaten could read it.  
  
"Here," Taiki shoved the letter in front of Yaten's face. "Read it and you tell me."  
  
Yaten snatched the paper from Taiki and began reading. Yaten's jade eyes began to widen as he read the letter. He looked up at Taiki's worried faced and continued to read. This girl was as insane as Seiya. Naru found a way to justify every despicable thing he did that day. How anyone could rationalize Seiya's actions was beyond belief. Yet somehow she did it. Upon reading the last line Yaten crumpled up the cursed letter and threw it across the room.  
  
"I don't believe it," Yaten mumbled. "After all the damage he has done, with all that he is capable of, they let him go." He slumped down into Ami's couch. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
Taiki, looking out of the window, replied, "One would expect that he'd be at Naru's house."  
  
** CHIRP CHIRP **  
  
"Taiki, you haven't changed that punk-ass ring tone yet?"  
  
Taiki glared at Yaten as he removed his phone from his belt.  
  
"Speak to me." Taiki listened in horror as Usagi told him of the goings-on of the last two days. "Have you talked to Ami…I see. I'll come by the shrine later. I think I have some information that might prove useful."  
  
Yaten watched as Taiki held an intense yet brief conversation with someone. Once Taiki had put his phone back in its holster, the inquisition was set to begin.  
  
"Before you say anything Yaten, Makoto has been kidnapped."  
  
Yaten sighed as the wind had been taken out of his sails. He was not expecting to hear that. Once again, he sank into the cushions of Ami's couch. Things could not get any worse. First Seiya gets released, and now this. Yaten's thoughts immediately went to Usagi. If Seiya did come back to Tokyo, she would be on his to do list.

* * *

Nephrite and Makoto's apartment had become mission control since her disappearance. Everything had been left exactly how it was the day she went missing. The only thing that was different was the layer of dust that was accumulating. Nephrite walked through the domicile for what had to be the millionth time searching for any clue as to Makoto's whereabouts. As he entered the kitchen, the smell of old burnt food overpowered his senses.  
  
'Makoto won't mind if I get rid of this,' Nephrite thought.  
  
As he picked up the scorched pot, Nephrite contemplated cleaning the charred mess from its bottom. Not eager to be up to his elbows in suds, Nephrite decided to put the mistreated piece of cookware out its misery.  
  
It had only been an hour since the last of his friends left. Nephrite was climbing the walls. When his surrogate family unit was around, he felt like he was suffocating. When he was alone, he felt like he was drowning. Nephrite's world was crumbling around him and he was powerless to stop it. Without any clues, he may never see his beloved again. If he did not find Makoto soon, Nephrite would be joining Seiya.  
  
** BUZZ **  
  
Nephrite sighed. He appreciated all the support his important people gave him, but he did not like the suicide watch-like vigil they were undertaking. He was not that unstable…yet. Nephrite forcefully opened his door, intent of giving the misguided soul a long overdue tongue-lashing.  
  
"For the last time, go home!!" He hadn't even bothered to look to see who he was verbally assaulting. Just a he was about to slam his door in frustration a small still voice stopped him.  
  
"Nephrite-sama…I just came to see how you were doing." Naru batted her eyes, doing her best Bambi-impression.

* * *

Rei gathered the necessary materials for a senshi meeting. It had been so long since a situation was urgent to warrant one. In vain, Rei hoped that meetings such as these would become obsolete. All she, all any of them wanted was to live their lives peacefully. Deep down Rei knew that as long as the sun shone upon the face of the Earth, there would be some malevolent presence lurking in the shadows. She looked over the table one last time. It was stocked with chips, pretzels, cookies and soda. Just like old times. Rei was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had company.  
  
"Are we in the right place?" A deep throaty voice pierced the silence that enveloped the shrine.  
  
Rei spun around to see Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. Rei knew that this was much worse than any of them anticipated. Whenever Hotaru was brought in, disaster loomed around the corner. The ebony-haired priestess stared incredulously at the quartet. No one had told them about Makoto's situation. Neither were they informed of the impromptu meeting.  
  
Hotaru eyed Setsuna curiously. Rei was acting strangely. Never had Hotaru seen the fire senshi so speechless. Michiru nudged Haruka in the ribs.  
  
"Rei-chan, we're worried about you guys. I felt Nephrite searching the stars for answers, so we thought we'd come and see what's going on." Setsuna said.  
  
"Since when have the whole lot of you shown up when Setsuna felt a change in the fabric of time," Mamoru interjected. Once again, Rei did not notice that someone had entered the shrine.  
  
Hotaru ran past her future king to find Usagi. The teen embraced Usagi with a ferocity to rival Mamoru. Hotaru was overly protective of the woman who would be giving birth to her best friend. She loved Usagi, plain and simple.  
  
"How 'bout we dispense with the chit-chat and get down to business?" Haruka, as usual had a low tolerance for idle chatter. Something was brewing on the horizon and she was determined to halt its progress. Haruka motioned for Michiru to take a seat while she stood guard behind her. The stoic warrior crossed her arms as she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Are you expecting anyone else Koneko?" Haruka asked. Before Usagi could answer, Kunzite, Zoicite and Jadeite walked into the room. Haruka barely managed to suppress her chuckle. She knew that her fellow senshi were not going to be able to fight the urge to reunite with Mamoru's generals.  
  
"Where's Nephrite?" Mamoru asked, even though he knew that Nephrite was not up for another _'Where's Makoto?'_ session. The raven-haired prince hoped that would come. Mamoru did not like the thought of Nephrite sitting in that apartment with nothing but reminders of Makoto. It could not be good for his state of mind.  
  
"He threw me about a couple of hours ago," Zoicite answered. "I don't think that it's good for him to be alone right now. He's falling apart and he doesn't see it."  
  
Haruka relinquished her post behind Michiru. The tension that she felt when she entered the shrine had increased ten-fold. There was something seriously wrong, yet she knew nothing of it. If there was one thing Haruka hated, it was being the last to know. She walked up to Zoicite and looked straight in his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Zoicite shot a surprised look at Usagi and Mamoru. "She doesn't know?"  
  
Frustrated by the lack of information being dispensed, Haruka pulled out her Space Sword. Brandishing it, she growled, "Somebody better tell me what's going on." Michiru grabbed Haruka from behind. She forcefully sat Haruka in the chair that she herself had been sitting. Michiru gave Haruka a look that only the two of them understood. The wind senshi yielded to her beloved's will and sat quietly, keeping her sword in her lap. Michiru stood next to her.  
  
"Maybe it would help if I told you why we came," Michiru began. "I saw a tree falling a couple nights ago while I was looking in my mirror. Then Setsuna called about a shift in the framework of time…"  
  
Michiru let her sentence trail off as she noticed tears welling up in Usagi's eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Haruka. Instead of throwing another self-indulgent fit, she pulled a handkerchief from her jacket pocket. Polishing her sword was all that Haruka could do to keep herself from having another outburst.  
  
There wasn't much to tell Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. Kunzite explained that they did not know much about Makoto's disappearance. It obviously was not random, as there were no signs of a struggle in the apartment. It was as if Makoto were handpicked, but no one knew why.  
  
Upon hearing Kunzite's version of events, Haruka clenched her sword. She was madder than anyone expected. Ever since the day she nearly ran Makoto over with her motorcycle, Haruka had a soft spot for the auburn haired woman. Haruka felt like Makoto could understand some of what she went through. They were unconventional women in their own way. Haruka chose a lifestyle that most believed was more suitable for a man. Makoto was merely physically imposing. Nonetheless, both struggled with society's perception of what a woman should be. Unknown to the others, Haruka truly thought of Makoto as her little sister. In Haruka's eyes, this situation was unacceptable and had to be rectified quickly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that with our combined resources we have no information as to who took Makoto or where she is being held! I don't care why they did it. I just want her back!" Haruka's thunderous voice echoed the frustration felt by all in attendance. She began to tap her sword against the table in front of her. Before Haruka could bore a hole in the defenseless table, the soft voice of Aino Minako halted the assault. Minako looked over at Rei who nodded her head.  
  
"There is one thing."  
  
"Well… what is it?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I, we think Naru has something to do with this."  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Usagi, we have to consider every possibility. I got a flash of red when I touched Naru today. We can't afford not to consider this." Rei was uncharacteristically calm. Somehow, Usagi had to made to understand that Naru was not all that she seemed. "For Makoto's sake."  
  
Usagi silently shook her head. She could not believe that Rei and Minako thought Naru was involved with Makoto's disappearance. Usagi let them do what they thought best. She knew that she was too close to both Makoto and Naru; she was not able to be objective. After they did their little investigation everyone would know the truth. They would see that they were wrong about Naru. She could never do what they were suggesting. Naru was too kind of a soul for this brand of treachery.  
  
Rei went to the sacred flame, closely followed by Michiru. As Rei chanted, Michiru meditated. It was not long before both were overwhelmed by the images they saw.  
  
Michiru saw a falling star descending toward Earth. It was going toward what seemed to be a safe house. There were flowers growing in the yard. A white picket fence surrounded the property. However, when the star landed, the scene changed. The star found that it had landed in red quicksand. The little star struggled to get free from the quicksand. It was covered in the thick soil, thus rendering its motions ineffective. Then an acidic rain began to fall. Each drop that landed on the star stripped away more and more of its shine until all that was left was a black stone.  
  
While Michiru was troubled by what she saw in her mirror, Rei was contending with the increasingly turbulent experience she was having. Rei was surrounded by darkness. She could taste the stale heat in the air around her. The oppressive thickness began weighing her body down. As she struggled to find a reprieve from the pressure, Rei found herself in the midst of a meteor shower. Rei extended her hand and gasped as the brilliant display attempted to bleed her slowly. The fire senshi watched as the blood fell as rubies on a concrete floor. Each ruby shattered as it met the floor. The gems changed into small multihued snakes that pierced the flesh at her ankles. Several of the smaller snakes consolidated into one giant serpent. The creature lunged at Rei, attempting to devour her. Instantly, an eagle swooped down, killing the snake.  
  
Almost simultaneously, both women were released from their encounters.  
  
Jadeite was pacing the room where the rest of them had been left. He was worried about Rei, Makoto, himself. They were taking too long. Haruka noticed the fear surrounding the sandy-haired man.  
  
"Jadeite, don't worry. Michiru won't let anything happen to Rei," was all Haruka said. She did not dare to try to say anymore for she too was worried. Ever since Rei and Michiru discovered that their abilities complemented each other, they often joined forces when things got complicated. Never had the two of them taken so much time.  
  
Jadeite was not as sure as Haruka. He wanted to see for himself that the woman he loved was safe. Just as Jadeite was going to investigate, Rei and Michiru emerged. They were covered in sweat and appeared quite fatigued. Rei's jet-black hair was plastered to her face. Michiru's flowing dress now clung to her like a second skin. Each step the seers took cost them energy they did not have to spare. Seeing the state that their lovers were in, Jadeite and Haruka rushed to their sides. Being the stronger of the two, Michiru told the group of what she and Rei divined.  
  
"Seiya and Naru have taken Makoto. She is being held in a small space, but she is alive." Michiru could say no more as a coughing fit took over.  
  
Usagi became hysterical. Why would Seiya and Naru do this? What would they gain? Mamoru tried all he knew to calm his wife, but she was inconsolable. Two of her best friends had committed a heinous crime. Mamoru never thought it would come to something like this.  
  
"Now that we know who has her, how do we find out where she is?" Mamoru asked everyone and no one.  
  
"I think I may be able to answer that." With all attention focused on Rei and Michiru, Taiki and Yaten arrived at the shrine unnoticed. Taiki approached Mamoru and handed him the crumpled paper that incensed Yaten earlier. Mamoru loosened his hold on Usagi to read what had been given to him.  
  
"What is this Taiki?" Mamoru was intent on keeping his temper in check. What he read reinforced the divinations of Rei and Michiru. From what was contained within the letter, Naru offered up her home as a solace for the misguided Starlight, if he were ever foolish enough to come back to Tokyo.  
  
Taiki bowed his head in shame. He was torn over his part in Seiya's release and Makoto's kidnapping. It seemed innocent enough. Taiki remembered that February evening well. All he intended to do was pick up some take out. He was unprepared for Naru's request. Nothing sinister seemed to be going on. Naru simply wanted to know how Seiya was doing. So, he took what appeared to be an innocuous letter. Taiki had even read it to ensure that it was what it seemed to be. How could he have known that he council would release Seiya after reading that letter? How could he have known that in a mere three months, Naru would orchestrate the disappearance of Kino Makoto? If only Taiki hadn't forwarded that letter. Then, Naru would not have been able to manipulate the release of Seiya, her accomplice. The lavender eyed man fell to his knees. Tears began to fall as Taiki came to the conclusion that this was entirely his fault.  
  
Usagi went to her friend's side. "I know what you're thinking. This is not your fault. Even without Seiya, Naru would have tried to hurt Makoto."  
  
Usagi placed her hand over Taiki's. She understood the torment in his eyes, for she felt it as well. These were people that they thought could be trusted. Usagi knew Naru since she was old enough to remember. Seiya held a special place in her heart. Usagi never thought either was capable of this. She should have seen something like this was going down.  
  
"If you are at fault, then so am I."  
  
Taiki jerked his head up. "But Usagi, you couldn't have known --"  
  
"My point exactly." Usagi, pleased with the way that she handled the situation, returned to her husband.  
  
Kunzite and Zoicite were huddled in a corner. They were having an intense conversation. Kunzite was doing a lot of grumbling. Zoicite was shaking his head at everything Kunzite was saying. Their voices increased in volume slowly until the two blondes caught the attention of all the room's occupants. Minako walked up toward Kunzite. She placed her hand on his chest.  
  
"Sweetheart, would you like to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Kunzite turned to Minako. "Zoicite and I have figured out a way to get Makoto back."

* * *

Naru had made herself right at home in Makoto and Nephrite's apartment. Nephrite felt bad about screaming at her when he opened the door three hours ago. He had invited her in for a drink, if for no other reason than to apologize for his boorish behavior. So deep in his own sorrows was Nephrite that he never considered how Naru knew where he lived. The young woman was more than willing to be a sounding board for his troubles. Naru seemed to be so concerned about Makoto's well being. All the while her mind was struggling to keep control. Listening to Nephrite go on about Makoto was becoming too much for her to take.  
  
** BRRRINNG  
**  
Nephrite excused himself to answer his ringing telephone. Out of habit, Nephrite left Naru in the living room while he took the call in the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Neph, what are you doing right now?  
  
"Talking to Naru, why?" Nephrite heard commotion in the background. "Jadeite, what's going on?"  
  
Jadeite sighed. How does someone tell one of their closest friends that the woman he is currently entertaining abducted his fiancée? "We know who took Mako-chan."  
  
Nephrite's heart stopped. This ordeal would soon be over. "Damn it Jadeite! Who?!"  
  
"Naru." Jadeite waited for Nephrite's response, but heard nothing. He was certain that the man had a heart attack on the spot. "Nephrite…Nephrite."  
  
"I let her in my home. I lamented the loss of Makoto, and she knew. She knew." Nephrite was furious. Naru had gone too far. "I'll handle this."  
  
"Nephrite don't!" Jadeite was afraid that the calm star reader would separate Naru's head from her body. "We have a plan. All I need if for you to keep Naru occupied until Kunzite gets there."  
  
Nephrite emitted a low growl. "Jadeite…"  
  
"Don't worry, we're going to bring her home. Just keep Naru there."  
  
Nephrite shook his head and silently hung up the phone. He sat down on his bed. Placing his head in his hands, Nephrite sought a way to keep from strangling the wench in the living room.

* * *

Setsuna and Hotaru were on the rooftop of the building across the street from the building Nephrite called home. Setsuna was unsure if Hotaru had enough control to do what they proposed. Sure, Hotaru was powerful, most likely the most powerful of Usagi's senshi. Nonetheless, this was a huge undertaking. Hotaru looked at her surrogate mother and sighed.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, I can do this. I'm eighteen now. It's amazing the difference a few years makes." Hotaru smiled, trying to ease Setsuna's mind.  
  
"Hotaru, are you sure? You've never used your power like this before."  
  
Hotaru winked at the senshi of time. The teen had a few tricks to which the others were not privy. With a flourish of her Silence Glaive, Hotaru erected a transparent dome over Nephrite's entire building. She did it with an arrogant ease. "Any questions?"  
  
Hotaru's Silence Dome would not allow anyone in or out of the building. She realized that might be problematic. Hotaru modified her dome with the utterance of a few simple words, _begrenzter Zugang_. Now only Naru was restricted to the building.  
  
"It's up to them now." Setsuna uttered hopefully.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru sped down the highway. Naru's house was just outside of the city limits. Kunzite and Zoicite followed as best they could on twin motorcycles. They were working under tight time constraints. Once Taiki and Yaten got Seiya out of the house, the four would only have a few minutes to find Makoto. Michiru wasn't sure how long Hotaru could keep the dome up, so better to act fast.  
  
Taiki and Yaten teleported to Naru's house. It wasn't difficult to find since Seiya's life force was acting as a beacon. They stood on the porch. Taiki looked through the living room window. Seiya was sitting on the plaid couch watching television. He was clicking through the channels. Frustrated, Seiya turned off the television. He walked out of the living room and out of Taiki's line of sight. Knowing that even in their presently transformed states they could not physically overpower Seiya, Yaten decided that an ambush was in order.  
  
"Are you sure about this Yaten? It seems a bit juvenile." Taiki expressed his uneasiness. Yaten's plan come across as too simple. It could not possibly work.  
  
Yaten glared at Taiki. "Do you have a better idea? Kunzite and the others will be here soon. Do you want Haruka to get rid of Seiya?"  
  
Taiki shuddered at the thought of the hostile wind senshi going head to head with Seiya. Taiki shrugged. He had no choice but to go along with Yaten's strategy. He and Yaten each stood one side of the door. Yaten rang the door bell repeatedly. They could hear Seiya yelling for whoever was ringing to bell to stop. Seiya opened the door, but he saw no one. He stepped out on the porch in order to see if any bored teenagers were running down the street. Once again he saw nothing. Seiya chalked it up to a damned good practical joke. As he turned to go back in the house, two familiar faces confronted him.  
  
"Taiki, Yaten, how did you --" Before Seiya could complete his sentence, all went black.  
  
"Did you have you hit him with the planter?"  
  
"What, did you think I was going to use my hands?" Yaten looked down at Seiya. He shook his head. "You just don't know when to quit." The white-blond man took out the pair of handcuffs Setsuna gave him and bound Seiya's hands behind his back. They teleported back to the rooftop where Hotaru and Setsuna were stationed.  
  
As Haruka pulled into Naru's driveway, she saw a now-familiar flash of light. Kunzite pulled up next, closely followed by Zoicite. The latter was mumbling under his breath about women drivers. It was a comment that either Haruka did not hear or chose to ignore. The foursome hesitantly crossed the threshold into Naru's home.  
  
"You two check the basement, Michiru and I will check upstairs." Haruka and Michiru sprinted up the stairs before the men had a chance to object.  
  
"I guess we go to the basement," Zoicite deadpanned. He and Kunzite cautiously descend the stairs leading to the cellar. It was filled with tower upon tower of cardboard boxes. The boxes arranged in a manner that made the immense space look more like a maze than the average basement. As Zoicite made his was through the jungle of cardboard, he found a steel door.  
  
"Hey Kunzite, I think I found something." Zoicite tapped the steel door to see how thick it was.  
  
Makoto was laying on the twin bed when she heard the tapping on the door. She sat up slowly. "Is someone there?" Makoto warily asked.  
  
"Makoto, is that you?" Zoicite was ecstatic. He had found her. "Yo, Kunzite get over here. I found her!" Zoicite tried to open the door when he realized that there was a lock preventing access. The blond man examined the lock and released it. He uttered a few words that were impossible to interpret and the lock fell to the floor with a loud clank. Makoto heard the lock fall and moved toward the door. She placed a nervous hand on the door. Slowly, Makoto applied enough pressure to open it. What she saw on the other side put a smile on her face.  
  
"Zoicite, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you."

* * *

The ride back to her home was quite uneventful. Makoto sat in silence as Haruka drove her home. Before they left Naru's house, Kunzite told Makoto everything that was going on. She knew that her beloved was sitting in their apartment with Naru, the very woman who held her against her will. Makoto also knew that Taiki and Yaten had taken Seiya to a safe location until he could be transported back to the Lighthouse. The auburn haired young woman leaned her head against the window of Haruka's sports car. As Makoto watched the streetlights pass in rapid succession, she let herself rest for the first time since the nightmare began.

* * *

Nephrite was in his kitchen refreshing Naru's drink. As he poured another glass of wine, Nephrite realized that without Makoto he wouldn't even have had that in his apartment to offer. Kunzite had contacted him, letting him know that they were en route to the apartment. The anger that was building threatened to engulf Nephrite. He was determined to see this through to the end, if only for Makoto's sake. Nephrite was so entrenched in thought that he nearly spilled the wine. He shook his head and put the wine bottle safely in the refrigerator.  
  
"Here you go Naru." Nephrite paused as he handed Naru the wine. She had come out of the button down shirt that she was wearing when she arrived. The black camisole that remained seemed like it was two sizes too small. Nephrite was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, like a fly caught in a web. He looked away from her scantily clad form. He began walking toward the window.  
  
"Nephrite-sama, is something wrong?" Naru took Nephrite's reaction to mean that he was still attracted to her. She came up to him from behind and snaked her arms around his waist. She put her head on his back and drew in a deep satisfied breath. Nephrite's body stiffened. It was another reaction that Naru misinterpreted. Just as Nephrite placed his hands on top of Naru's, there was a welcome interruption.  
  
** BUZZ **  
  
Nephrite wriggled out of Naru's grasp. "I took the liberty of ordering take-out." Thankful for the intrusion, he sped to the door. He opened it slowly, not wanting to get his hopes up. Looking at the floor, he saw a small freshly pedicured foot. Nephrite's line of sight traveled up the foot to a pair of long shapely legs. A small waist made way to an ample bosom. A graceful neck lead to the face that he had been waiting more than two days to see. Makoto smiled meekly. Neither had words that could sufficiently articulate what they were feeling. The fatigued woman fell into Nephrite's arms. Nephrite looked around her and saw that his hall was filled with people. It seemed that everyone decided to congregate in front of his apartment. Nephrite ushered Makoto and the others in. He put his finger to his lips; he did not want Naru to become aware of what was going on.  
  
Naru was wrapped up in her thoughts. She was holding a framed photograph of Nephrite that Makoto had taken. The faint hint of a melody could be heard coming from Naru. She seemed so pleased with her situation at that moment, so sure of herself. After placing the picture back in its proper place, Naru stretched her arms over her head and leaned her head back.  
  
"Makoto, you -- you're alright?" Shock and confusion laced Naru's words.  
  
"It's amazing what a two and a half days in a cellar will do for the complexion." Makoto deadpanned. She was not going to let Naru know that she had managed to rattle her.  
  
"A cellar…interesting. How did you manage to escape?" Naru was trying to figure out where Seiya was and what he was doing while Makoto made her escape.  
  
Kunzite emerged from the shadows behind Makoto and Nephrite. "It was a funny thing. We came across a letter that told us everything that we needed to know."  
  
Naru looked around the room nervously. "A letter you say?" She knew that her plan was crumbling to pieces, but she refused to admit anything. She would not give them the satisfaction. While thinking up a million ways to torture the absent Seiya Kou, Naru searched for her discarded shirt.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" Naru's pink and gray button down shirt was dangling from Usagi's index finger. Contempt was dripping from the blond woman's voice. Somehow, Usagi and her husband got behind Naru without her noticing.  
  
"Thank you," Naru said in a voice barely above a whisper. As she retrieved her shirt, Naru realized that she was surrounded. Haruka, Michiru, Jadeite and Rei joined Usagi and Mamoru. Kunzite, Minako, and Zoicite stood around Nephrite and Makoto, who were standing directly in front of Naru. Hotaru and Setsuna blocked the exit, just in case Naru decided to get brave.  
  
"What's going on here?" Naru sought a way out the crowded apartment. There were just too many of them.  
  
Mamoru reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the folded, crumpled letter. "Would you have any idea who wrote this?" He handed the letter to Naru, who treated it like nuclear waste.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Naru maintained her innocence. Unfortunately, she did not hear the door open. Taiki and Yaten slipped past Setsuna and Hotaru. Behind them, a shackled Seiya shuffled his feet.  
  
"Whoever wrote this must being trying to frame me. I don't even know Seiya. Why would I open my home to him?" Naru looked directly at Usagi. "You know me. What would I gain from writing this?" Naru continued her protests until she saw Seiya standing at the door flanked by Setsuna and Hotaru. Her eyes flickered as she attempted to keep anyone else from noticing his presence.  
  
"I seem to recall you wanting to know how Seiya was doing when you gave me this letter three months ago. You insisted that I get it to Seiya. I didn't know then, but I do know now that you were setting this plan in motion." Taiki stared at Naru until she yielded to the intensity of his glare.  
  
"You came to us earlier today, knowing that you were responsible for Makoto's disappearance. You even tried to frame Seiya. Have you no shame?" Minako was disgusted with the half-dressed woman. She was so angry that she began to shake. Kunzite placed his arm around her, pleased that this trial had come to a swift end.  
  
Usagi tried to read the emotions in Naru's eyes. Her turbulent pools of green revealed nothing put anger and pain. Usagi followed her gaze to the front door. There Seiya stood with his head bowed. His coal bangs hid his eyes from view.  
  
"You did it. Everything they said…you did it."  
  
Naru slowly turned to face Usagi. "What right do have you to judge me?" She hissed. "We used to be friends and as soon as they came along you forgot about me. While you climbed the social ladder I was stuck at the losers' table with geeks like Umino."  
  
"Naru, I never meant --"  
  
"Spare me Usagi. I already know what you're going to say. I don't care what your intentions were. You never were a real friend to me. If you were, you would not have let them come between us. If you were, you would not have let her take Nephrite from me."  
  
Naru fought to hold her tears back. She had decided long ago that they were not worthy of her tears.  
  
"All of you had it so easy. You had the friends. You got invited to the parties. You got to travel the world. Who did I have? Where did I go?" Naru was exhausted by her cathartic exposition. She sat on the couch in a daze. Naru was so out of it that she didn't notice a man lifting her from the couch.  
  
"Pardon me, but exactly who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Nephrite asked the unknown man.  
  
"My apologies. Setsuna called me earlier and told me that there may be a need for one of Tokyo's finest." He placed Naru's hands behind her back and handcuffed her.  
  
"You're the cop?!" Zoicite exclaimed.  
  
"Enough! Daisuke, get her out of here please. We'll come to the station tomorrow to make our statements." As Daisuke passed Setsuna, he whispered something in her ear that made the time senshi blush. Setsuna grinned impishly and shook her head. Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and left.  
  
With the return of Makoto and the arrest of Naru, all was right with the world. One by one everyone left until only Nephrite and Makoto remained. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist.  
  
"I missed you. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again," Nephrite playfully chided.  
  
"I'll try." Makoto broke free from Nephrite's embrace. She walked toward the bedroom. "I was thinking of taking a long hot shower. What about you?"  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing."  
  
_AN: This turned out to be hella long. I mean WAY longer than I intended. Let me know what you think of it. Don't be afraid to be brutal. I take all forms of criticism. It helps me develop as a writer. BTW, the words that Hotaru uttered translate to limited access. The language, for those who don't know, is German.  
  
Until next time,  
  
**The Deadly Diva**_


	18. Travel Plans

_Sorry it's been so long. I'm even sorry that this may not be what you were expecting. Rest assured, fireworks are in the near future._

* * *

Taiki and Yaten rode in silence as they contemplated their situation. Seiya was unconditionally released from the Lighthouse. If the council found out about Seiya's role in abduction of Kino Makoto, he would be confined for the rest of his life. Yaten looked over at Taiki. The intellectual of the Starlights uttered not a word. This was beyond his comprehension. Taiki peered at Seiya through the rearview mirror. His head was bowed. The dark circles around his blue eyes were a testament to the trauma that they all had experienced.

"Why did you do it?" Taiki's voice was barely above a whisper, yet it was audible to all in the vehicle.

Seiya had always been the wild child of the group, always ready to do the unimaginable. He was a risk taker. Everyone knew it and he made no attempts to suppress his daredevil nature. However, this went beyond anything Seiya ever tried in the past. He had crossed the line separating the outrageous from the unforgivable.

Seiya remained silent. His only response was a barely noticeable shaking of his head. Seiya's thoughts drifted to how he wound up in this situation. All he wanted was to make Usagi happy. He wanted to be the reason that her smile shone brightly. He wanted the chance to love her. For that reason, he agreed to help Naru. It didn't matter that he was hurting Makoto and Nephrite. Seiya's sole purpose was to find a way to make Usagi's eyes twinkle the way they did whenever she heard Mamoru's name. He never thought that it would turn out this way. As Seiya thought back to the day that he aligned himself with Naru, he shuddered. The logical part of him knew that Naru was more unstable than he could ever be. Seiya knew that she was dangerous, but he ignored his instincts. He allowed Naru to use his feelings for Usagi against him.

"You bastard!"

Seiya's head jerked up.

"How dare you try to lay all the blame on Naru?! You had a choice to make and you chose to abduct Makoto! You chose to betray all who trusted you! I am ashamed to be associated with someone like you." He slammed his fist into the dashboard. Yaten had enough of Seiya's excuses. He never accepted the consequences of his behavior. Yaten was often considered the least mature of the group, but truth be told, Seiya had Yaten beat by a country mile.

Yaten had taken to probing minds lately. It was a new power and he took great delight in testing it out. This time was different. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Yaten listened to Seiya rationalizing his actions, blaming them on the influence of Naru.

Seiya opened his mouth to try to explain, but Yaten wanted no part of it. The black haired starlight slouched down in his seat. The remainder of the ride was quiet. Each starlight was consumed with their own thoughts.

* * *

Ami leaned over, reaching for her carry-on bag. The narrow airplane seat did not allow much room for movement. Frustrated, she groaned. All she wanted was the well-worn copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.' Even though she had read it cover to cover, Ami never did tire of it. It often was the only thing that eased her mind.

"Something to drink miss?"

The flight attendant looked down at the struggling water senshi. She knelt down and removed the bag under the seat. Handing it to Ami, the attendant noticed Ami's swollen abdomen. She smiled and placed a small carton of orange juice on top of the bag. Ami looked into the eyes of the woman offering the juice. She returned the smile took a big gulp of the orange juice. Satisfied with her good deed, the flight attendant continued her leisurely walk down the restricted aisle.

Ami peered down the aisle. Knowing that the well-meaning flight attendant could not see her, Ami spit the orange juice back into the container.

"I hate orange juice. Why does everyone think that pregnant women want orange juice?" She shook her head at the flight attendant's presumption. Ami fingered the worn book, searching for an elusive scrap of white paper. The paper itself was non-descript. However, the words printed on it caused the dedicated Mizuno Ami to leave her conference early.

**FLASHBACK**

Ami walked into the modest home of her host, Monsieur and Madame Lemieux. They were the aunt and uncle of one of Ami's college roommates. Upon hearing that she would be in the area, they opened their home to the shy Ami.

"Ami," Madame Lemieux called from the kitchen.

"Yes." Ami put her bag at the foot of the stairs. She sniffed the air. Madame was baking again. Ami was certain that she put on at least ten pounds during her short stay.

She crossed the threshold into the kitchen. Madame Lemieux looked up when she heard Ami enter. Bright brown eyes, shadowed by smudges of all-purpose flour, greeted Ami. Madame Lemieux saw the laughter in her guest's eyes, so she attempted to wipe the flour from her face. While she removed the flour from below her eyes, the middle-aged woman now had flour on her forehead.

"Bonjour, Madame Lemieux--"

"Ami, how many times have I told you to call me Sarah?"

Ami blushed. She was not accustomed to addressing her elders by their first names. She sat at the table and picked at the fresh baked bread that Sarah had placed in front of her.

"How was your day Ma--, Sarah?"

"Pretty uneventful." Sarah walked over to the icebox to retrieve Ami's patented pre-natal smoothie. On the way back, Sarah grabbed a nearly forgotten phone message.

"Cherie, I almost forgot. Someone from Japan called for you."

Ami slowly raised her head to look Sarah in the eye. "Are you certain that they were from Japan?"

"There's no mistaking that accent." Sarah smiled as she handed Ami the message.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Ami, call home. Rei said it was quite important that she speak with you._

Ami put the worrisome message back in the book. She looked out the small window into the might sky. As the aircraft soared through the clouds Ami wondered what calamity awaited her in Tokyo.

"Attention! We are beginning our descent into Tokyo International Airport. Please place your seat backs and trays in their upright positions. Please stow your carry on luggage. We shall be arriving in Tokyo, Japan in forty-five minutes. Thank you for flying with us on Nippon Air."

Ami put her book away and somehow got the bag under the seat in front of her. She adjusted her lumbar pillow and tried to relax in the final minutes of her flight. Within the hour, she would have all the answers she needed.

* * *

A gray shirt was all he wanted. A gray shirt. Clothes were strewn all over the room. The bed and floor were a veritable rainbow of silks, cottons and poly blends. He groaned as every color, but the one he desired, was visible. He cursed himself for not being able to find it. Thinking back, he remembered that she had been the one who could find whatever he need. A wayward glance alerted hi that his time was running out.

"Damn!" His frustration grew with each passing second.

Logically, the lack of a charcoal gray shirt should not have caused such distress. However, logic had not been his companion for some time. Realizing where his thoughts were taking him, he stopped the journey. It took six painful months to get here; there would be no going back.

A shrill ring, recognized as a cell phone, pierced the bothersome silence.

"What?!" His greeting sounded harsher than intended. "Sorry, I'm having a bit of a time here. What's going on?"

"Did you forget you have someplace to be?" Nephrite asked.

"I thought Kunzite was coming."

"He had to see Mamoru about -- never mind. We have to go."

"Fine, I'll be right down."

* * *

Taiki sped down the highway. Ami's plane would be landing in an hour. He knew why she was returning early. Ami was worried about her friends. Taiki cursed Naru and Seiya. Those two had turned a perfectly peaceful existence into something flawed and ugly. The universe's guardians deserved the lull in paranormal activity. Everything was going so well. Lives were being rebuilt that did not revolve around the latest threat. Granted, there were still a plethora of personal issues to sort through, but they were the type of things that normal people had to deal with.

Taiki saw his exit coming up. Signaling with his turn indicator, he made his way down the exit ramp. Taiki still hadn't figured out how to explain everything that happened. He couldn't even make sense of it himself.

Taiki pulled into the airport's parking complex. He was grateful to find a spot in the closest lot. After the long flight, Taiki did want Ami to have to walk too far to get to the car. He looked at the clock in the dash before exiting. There were twenty minutes until her plane touched down. Hopefully by then he'd have something to tell Ami. He walked through the parking lot, momentarily stopping to admire the aircrafts as they darted across the night sky. Taiki knew the stress this situation put on Ami. He just hoped that it wouldn't harm the baby.

* * *

Ami sat patiently as the other passengers de-boarded the plane. It amazed her how rude people were. She didn't want special privileges. Ami just wanted to be treated with common decency. No person, pregnant or otherwise, should be herded down a narrow corridor, poked and prodded, just because some drunken reprobate in couch is in need of a drink.

When Ami finally stood to leave, the only other passengers were a loving elderly couple. She reached down to pick up the bag that caused her so much trouble before. Out of habit, Ami looked back at her seat to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. She ambled down the aisle, secretly hoping that the overzealous flight attendant was occupied. Ami had nearly gotten away when she heard the cheerful voice of her least favorite airline employee.

"Enjoy your stay in Tokyo. Thank you for flying with us on Nippon Air."

Ami nodded politely and continued her walk off the aircraft.

"Miss--"

Ami paused. Slowly she turned around. She was so close. "Yes."

The well-meaning woman handed Ami an extra carton of orange juice for her littlest passenger. A weak smile adorned Ami's face as sheplaced the contraband in her purse. When she exited the plane, the walkway was empty. Apparently, the elderly couple moved faster than she did. It amused and upset Ami at the same time. At six months, she should have become accustomed to her body's changing dimensions. Nonetheless, Ami still wasn't able to move as she desired.

The airport terminal was much brighter than the tunnel in which she had been walking. There were so many people; it was difficult for Ami to get her bearings. The crowd was too dense for her to maneuver through, so she decided to sit near the gate and wait for Taiki.

* * *

Nephrite put the car in park and turned off the engine. The ride to Tokyo International Airport took longer than expected. A tractor-trailer had jack-knifed on the highway. Though the scene was cleared, there were still people slowing to get a look at the wreck. Nephrite was just glad that they made it in time for Zoicite to catch his flight to Rome.

AfterMakoto's ordeal, Zoicite just needed to get away. That's what Zoicite told everyone, but Nephrite could see that the brief run in with Taiki Kou was as much a factor as Makoto's kidnapping. Even though Nephrite was not as close to Zoicite as Kunzite was, he was not blind. Seeing Taiki reminded Zoicite that he was not, and more than likely would never be, a part of Ami's life.

No sooner did Nephrite cut the engine did Zoicite jump out of the sedan.

"Damn it! I'm going to miss my flight."

Nephrite smirked. "If you moved your legs half as fast as you run your mouth, you'd have nothing to worry about."

Zoicite glared at his impromptu driver, impatiently waiting for him to pop the trunk so he could get his carry-on. He snatched the bag from the trunk and dashed through the airport.

"And he didn't even say goodbye," Nephrite said to himself.

He reclined his seat and closed his eyes. It was the first time since the kidnapping that all was silent. The stargazer hadn't realized how he missed simple silence. Amid the chaos that was his life, silence was oft forgotten and under appreciated. Nephrite slowly re-opened his eyes. He could not stay in the airport parking lot all day. Reluctantly starting the engine, Nephrite back out of his parking spot.

He pulled up to the guard booth and handed the attendant his ticket. As the gate arm rose, Nephrite paused to let a young couple pass. The man was tall and thin, wearing a hat and sunglasses. The woman was markedly shorter and pregnant. Nephrite smiled, wondering when he and Makoto would have children all their own.

"Taiki, slow down. I can't walk as fast as I used to." The young woman stopped in front of Nephrite's car. Her companion backtracked to take her by the hand.

"Sorry Ami-chan." The two looked into Nephrite's vehicle and mouthed a quick apology before getting out of his way.

Nephrite was blown away. Whoever said that life is what happens when you're busy making plans was right. Ami, little Ami, was very pregnant with Taiki's child. How had everyone missed it? A pregnancy, by its nature, can't be hidden. Yet she managed to do it.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Alright I'm going!" Nephrite tore out of the parking lot. Just when things started to calm down, something always came out of left field to throw their world out of whack. Nephrite searched through his car's console for his cell phone. There was no way that he was going to keep this to himself. He flipped open the phone, turning on the speaker.

"Makoto." The voice-activated phone book automatically dialed his fiancée's mobile.

"Hello."

"Sweetheart, you won't believe what I just saw."

* * *

Taiki unlocked the door and let Ami walk into the apartment. She happily collapsed onto the couch.

"So you mean to tell me that Naru and Seiya kidnapped Makoto?"

Taiki nodded. Ami shook her head in disbelief.

"A girl goes away for a conference and all hell breaks loose. This is why I can't leave you people alone." Ami giggled, grateful that the situation had been resolved quickly and without any harm coming to Makoto. Taiki stared at Ami. This definitely was not the reaction he expected. After living with Taiki for months, Ami could tell what he was thinking.

"What? Did you think that I was going to pass out or something?" Ami began laughing even harder. "Oww!" Ami clutched her stomach. "Taiki something's wrong!"

Taiki rushed to Ami's side. "Ami-chan, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Ami licked her lips slowly. "Taiki…please…help me."

"What do you want me to do?" Taiki knew he should have made sure that she was ready for the shock before he told her about Naru and Seiya. He would never forgive himself if Ami or the baby were hurt by his need to tell all.

Ami pulled Taiki close to her lips. Struggling for each breath, she managed to finally speak. "Taiki…I need…I need you to not be so gullible."

Ami exploded into a raucous laugh. Taiki was mad. Ami was making light of not only Makoto's situation, but also her own as well. He wanted to know where the real Mizuno Ami was.

"Oh calm down Taiki. I have decided that I am not going to stress over things I can't control. Makoto is safe. That's all that matters."

Taiki was about to read Ami the riot act when the telephone rang. She picked it up, wondering who could be calling her. No one but Taiki knew that she was home.

"Moshi, moshi." Ami's face paled as the person on the other end spoke. "Okay. Tomorrow works for me. I'll see you then."

Taiki could see that Ami was not faking this time. "What's wrong?"

Ami blinked away her tears. "It seems that our secret is out."

* * *

_Are you ready to kill me yet??? The only way that I will know is you exercise a bit of the WISEdom that I know you have._

_Until next time,  
Deadly Diva_


	19. I Spoke too Soon

Ami's eyes were red and puffy. The combination of jet lag, pregnancy and the recent exposure of her secret was taking its toll. She adjusted the strap on her baby blue sundress. Between the built-in bra and the loose straps, Ami was at her wit's ends. She took a look at her watch - 1:20. Makoto had asked to meet her at 1:30. Ami cursed her compulsive punctuality. Now, all she had was time. Time to obsess. Time to overreact. What she didn't have was time enough to explain why she chose to hide her pregnancy. 

Ami looked at her watch again - 1:23. The lunch rush was just beginning. I was for that reason that Ami insisted on meeting at Sakura. Crown was too risky. Rei and Jadeite met there for lunch nearly everyday. Ami wasn't ready to deal with so much so soon. The entire situation was overwhelming. She reached down and grabbed her purse. If Makoto were true to form, she would be a couple of minutes late. That would be enough time for a hasty retreat.

"You weren't thinking of leaving before I got here, were you?" Makoto giggled as she sat down.

Ami reluctantly returned to her seat. She had been so close to getting away. If only she had gotten up a couple of minutes earlier. Ami knew that she should not have come. Now it was too late.

Makoto took a good long look at the woman seated across from her. It had been nearly three months since she last saw Ami. The physical changes Ami's body undertook were amazing. Ami's face was full and glowing. Her trademark cropped hair was replaced by large blue-black waves that grazed her shoulder. Lastly, there was the unmistakable bulge at her abdomen, the promise of new life. Growing within the elusive Ami was the next generation of Sailor senshi. It was something to be celebrated, not hidden.

"You look wonderful Ami. I just don't know why you didn't tell anyone."

Ami watched as Makoto spoke. Though her voice was happy and light, her green eyes told the truth. Makoto felt hurt and betrayed. Collectively, they had seen each other through the most horrific of situations. Makoto's eyes were pleading with Ami for a rationalization. There was no good reason for keeping such a secret.

Ami's countenance fell as she realized the impact of her omission.

"I panicked. I'm sorry." Ami dropped her head. She did not know what else could be said.

"But Ami, I don't understand."

Ami shrugged her shoulders. For the first time, She had no logical explanation. Ami fiddled with her shoulder length hair. "It was all so sudden. I mean, I wasn't sure what to do. I just needed time and space to figure this out."

Ami was growing increasingly nervous. Silently, she prayed that Makoto did not ask about the father of her child. Telling Makoto about the baby was one thing. Dealing with Zoicite was something different altogether.

Makoto, noticing the way Ami was stumbling over her words, scolded herself for pressing the issue. Whatever Ami's reasons were, she would reveal them in due time.

"Mako-chan," Ami hesitated. She was unsure of how her friend would react. "I need a favor."

"What is it? Whatever you need, I'm there."

"I don't want anyone else to know about my condition just yet."

Makoto shook her head. She loved Ami as she loved all her friends, but she did not think this was the best course of action.

"You do know that you can't hide a pregnancy forever," Makoto warned.

Ami rubbed her forehead in frustration. Why did everyone insist on stating the obvious? "Taiki told me something to that effect."

Ami's admission caused Makoto to smirk. "I see I'm not the only one who thinks this is ridiculous."

Ami sighed audibly. Another lecture on the virtues of honesty was not on her to-do list.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you Mako-chan." Ami smiled and leaned back in her chair. She felt that a portion of the weight was lifted from her.

"Don't thank me just yet. There is one stipulation; you have to come clean with everyone else."

Ami's smile fell. She did not know if she could tell everyone what was going on.

"You don't have to say anything now, but you should do it before anyone else discovers your secret." Makoto placed her hand on top of Ami's. "It hurt like hell when I found out."

Ami sighed, and then nodded her head in silent agreement.

Makoto faced suddenly changed. A smile grew where the scowl once resided. Mischief danced in her emerald green eyes.

"So "

Ami poised herself for Makoto's question. It was inevitable. Sooner or later it was going to come.

"When are you due?"

Ami giggled. This was a question that she could handle. "September 17th."

Makoto raised an eyebrow and repeated what Ami said. The water senshi could see the wheels turning in her friend's mind. Could Makoto know what transpired between she and Zoicite?

"Do you know what this means?" Makoto asked.

Ami shook her head. She silently prayed that it did not mean Makoto knew about Zoicite.

"I get to plan a baby shower." Makoto pulled out her daily planner and started writing feverishly.

"Mako-chan, what are you doing?"

Makoto looked up from the planner and smiled for what seemed like the millionth time. "You can't have a great party without great food. I'm planning the menu."

A small smile made its way to Ami's face. This lunch meeting was not as disastrous as she thought. Even though she did not mention it, Ami was glad to have a woman to talk to about her situation. Taiki was great, but what Ami desired was the support of those who had been for her since the beginning. For at least that moment, Ami was content.

The sound of glasses being placed on the table caught Ami's attentionorange juice. Ami groaned. Why did everyone insist on trying to get her to ingest that vile orange liquid?

Makoto watched as Ami's face contorted. She wondered what could be going through Ami's mind to cause such variable facial expressions. Ami looked up and saw the puzzled look on Makoto's face.

Ami tapped the glass in front of her. "I hate this stuff."

Makoto discreetly crossed one item off her list.

* * *

Zoicite lay silent in the ridiculously expensive hotel room with the lights out and the curtains drawn. If he had bothered to open his eyes since waking up, he would have seen the intricate details of hand-made quilt that covered his prone frame. The Mikasa crystal decanter was begging to be used, but the room's occupant had no intention of doing so. He was wallowing in self-pity and the allure of Rome was not enough to break the cycle. 

A rippling sensation in Zoicite's abdominal region alerted the distraught man that food, while not desired, was necessary. He slowly rose. It had been two days since his arrival and Zoicite still was adjusting to the time change. Somewhere in the world it was dinnertime and Zoicite wanted nothing more than to be there. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. As his feet touched the carpeted floor, he turned on the Tiffany-style lamp. On the table was the item that started his twenty-hour sleep binge.

How had things gone from perfect to perfectly dreadful in the blink of an eye?

It seemed like just yesterday that he and Ami were having dinner in Jove's Garden. The lighting was dim and the crowd was unusually small for a Thursday night, but that didn't bother them. Ami preferred it when the crowds were smaller. On more than one occasion, there was a young man working on his MBA that wanted Zoicite's advice and thought nothing of interrupting a peaceful meal to get his answer. She often joked that it was price she had to pay for being with the most influential real estate tycoon in Tokyo.

That night, candlelight and roses created the perfect ambience for Zoicite to ask that all-important question. Underneath the table, he clenched a velvet-covered box. Zoicite was trying his very best to appear casual, but the fine hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He rested the box on his thigh. The right moment had not presented itself. Stroking the box with his finger, Zoicite looked into Ami's eyes. Seeing the whimsical look in her companion's eyes, Ami smiled. That small gesture was all the encouragement Zoicite needed, but the phone rang.

Ami looked at the LCD screen on her phone. She sighed, shook head and reluctantly answered her phone. At the conclusion of the conversation, Ami closed the phone and put it back in her purse.

"I've got to go. Midori-san is ill and I have to cover her rounds." Ami quickly gathered her purse and coat. "I'm so sorry. Have them wrap up my food; I'll eat it when I get back home."

Zoicite watched as Ami walked out of the door. If he had known that would be the last dinner he shared with Ami, Zoicite would not have let her leave so easily. He would have said something, anything, to make her stay.

Zoicite blinked and found himself in a hotel room in Rome, not Jove's Garden. The velvet box holding the ring intended for Ami was sitting on a table radiating a quiet anger for not reaching its destination. He reached over and picked up the box. Inside was an oval shaped sapphire on a platinum filigree band. It was an exact replica of the ring he was to give Ami before Metallia attacked, before he had betrayed her.

Zoicite could not bring himself to look at the ring any more. Thoughts of the life he should have been leading ran through Zoicite's head. So much time was wasted. So many promises were left unfulfilled. He saw no need to keep such an unmistakable reminder of what would not be. With a flick of the wrist, the woeful ring found a new home at the bottom of a wastebasket.

Despite the hunger that was gnawing at his stomach, Zoicite did not have the energy get off the bed to get food. He flopped back on the bed, resigning himself to his thoughts. Zoicite cast his glance to the left and then to the right.

'Too much light.'

He propped himself up with his elbow to extinguish the light emanating from the bedside lamp. An annoying ring cut through the silence just as Zoicite was turning off the light. He huffed. Who would be calling him at this hour? He groped the table, the last spot he had seen the phone, knocking over nearly everything. Zoicite managed to pick up the receiver.

"This better be good."

"..oi..te…you…oing?"

"N-nephrite? I can barely hear you. You're breaking up." Zoicite noticed that he was speaking abnormally loud, as if it were going to help him hear Nephrite any better.

"…Ami…eg…ant.."

Zoicite's grip on the phone got stronger at the mention of Ami. He had fled the country to seek solace, to regroup. It appeared that he was indeed cursed. Zoicite was doomed to live on the edge of her life, never allowed to be an active participant. Nephrite knew why he took the impromptu trip. And with his star gazing skills, he should have seen what was going to happen next.

"Shut up! I came here to get my mind off Ami. I can't believe you would call me with this madness." Zoicite screamed into the receiver. It didn't matter whether Nephrite could hear him.

"But…"

The line went dead.

"That bastard!" Nephrite stared at his cell phone incredulously. A string of curses escaped his lips as he sped down the highway. Within a matter of seconds, he redialed.

"What!" Zoicite was annoyed now. Nephrite always had a way of rubbing him the wrong way.

"You ass! Do you know how much international calls cost on a mobile? You better not hang up again or I will be on the first flight to Rome just to kick your depressed ass!"

Zoicite rubbed his forehead. The line was crystal clear now. He could hear every bit of irritation in Nephrite's voice. As it seemed he did not have much of a choice, he relented.

"Sorry. What were you saying before?"

Nephrite cleared his throat. The opportunity to tell Zoicite about Ami had presented itself, but he was unsure about how to begin.

"Nephrite! You called me in the middle of the night to talk about nothing!"

Nephrite huffed. "Ami's pregnant." He waited for Zoicite to process the information.

"Are you sure?" Zoicite attempted to sound nonchalant, but his voice betrayed him. It was shaky, almost weak.

Nephrite nodded his head, not that Zoicite could see the gesture. "I'm sure. I saw her when I was leaving the airport parking lot."

"The airport parking lot. She was at the airport that day." The words left his lips as a whisper. "How did she look? Did she seem well?"

"She looked well. Ami seemed happy."

It was at that moment that something in Zoicite snapped.

"Happy! Why the hell does she get to be happy? She left me without so much as a goodbye. Now, I have to hear from you that she's pregnant."

Zoicite stopped ranting to take a long cleansing breath. The depressed, despondent Zoicite returned.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Nephrite was beginning to regret making the phone call. He unintentionally caused Zoicite more pain. Nephrite still believed that Zoicite should know about Ami's condition, so that if nothing else he could finally move on with his life.

"Zoi, Ami doesn't owe you any explanations. It's been months since the two of you were together. She's happy with Taiki now. Let's not forget, they're starting a family. I know how you feel about Ami, but there's nothing you can do. You should be happy for her."

There was that word again. Zoicite slowly sat up. "You just made a really good point."

"Of course I did."

"That's my baby. Ami is carrying my child." Zoicite could hear the screeching of tires in the background. "Isn't there a law about talking on a cell phonewhile driving?"

"Shut up." Nephrite quickly got his car back under control. "What makes you think this baby is yours?"

"What makes you think that it's not?"

"Apparently you've forgotten that Ami's been with Taiki for a while."

"That may be true, but Ami only just recently became acquainted with men."

Nephrite paused. Certainly Zoicite was not saying….

"Ami was a virgin that night." Zoicite knew what Nephrite must have been thinking.

"Are you sure about that? I'm not saying that Ami got around, but you can't assume that just because that was her first time with you that it was her first time."

Zoicite resisted the urge to throw something across the room. This was typical Nephrite, skeptical to a fault. Why couldn't he just believe?

"Ami was never as inclined to give in to her passions as Serenity. Nor was she as comfortable with her sensuality as Minako. This was her first time, period. We never got that far in the Silver Millennium."

"You mean "

"Never. The little incident with Metallia put a kink in my plans." Zoicite admitted.

"Hold on a second. I have to park the car." Nephrite carefully backed his vehicle into its assigned parking spot.

"It doesn't take that long to park a car. How in the hell did you get a license?"

"I can still hear you." Nephrite opened his car door, and stopped. He looked on the backseat. His surprise for Makoto was still there, unharmed one dozen long stem pink roses. Retrieving his parcel, he closed the door.

"I'm back. As I was saying, if what you say is true there are only two people that could be the father you and that Taiki person."

Nephrite looked around and realized that he had made it to the door of his apartment. From the outside, he could smell the dinner Makoto had prepared. Nephrite slid the key in the door and quietly walked in. Tiptoeing, he approached his fiancée, who was curled up on the couch reading some bridal magazine. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek while placing the bouquet in her lap.

"Listen, I gotta go."

Zoicite wasn't an idiot. He could hear the gasps and sighs of Makoto. "I understand. I'll talk to you later."

Zoicite hung up the phone. He sat on the edge of the bed quietly, absorbing all that he and Nephrite discussed. If the baby is his Zoicite remembered the tossed ring. He dumped the contents of the wastebasket on the floor. Amongst a bunch random pieces of paper was the velvet box that could change everything. Something in his heart told him that Ami was carrying his child.

The question remained of why Ami didn't tell him that she was pregnant. She's keeping the child, so why hide it?

* * *

Makoto smiled brightly upon seeing the bouquet fall in her lap. She returned the kiss that Nephrite blessed her with just a moment ago. "Hello you." 

"How was your day?" Nephrite walked around the couch to sit beside Makoto. He lifted her legs and placed them across his lap.

"I had lunch with Ami."

Nephrite cocked his head to the side slightly. "You did? What happened?"

"Nothing really." Makoto sank further into the couch as Nephrite began massaging her feet. "We talked about the baby and why she didn't tell anyone."

"So what did she say?"

"Nothing really. Just that she was confused and needed time to think." Makoto began to lose herself to the sensations of the massage. "Oh, she doesn't want anyone to know just yet."

Nephrite abruptly stopped his massage. "What!"

"Calm down. I told her that she had to tell the others. So WE are going to respect her wishes. Understand?"

Nephrite nodded. Now, he truly regretted making that call.

* * *

_Yeah... I know it's been too long. I'll try to do better. Really I will. For those of you who are still around, I love you all. _

_Until next time,  
Deadly Diva_


	20. They Always Come Back

_I do so dearly apologize for my prolonged absence. As we all know, life's a bitch. And that bitch took a bite out of me recently. I humbly update this story while praying that I still have an audience._

_BTW, I would like to express my deepest gratitude to Ices for giving this a read through. Now, on with the show._

_

* * *

Nephrite rubbed his shoulder. It was the eighth night that he slept on the couch. He tried repeatedly to get back into Makoto's graces to not avail. Nephrite had forgotten how she could hold a grudge._

The soft creaking of the bedroom door announced the arrival of one upset thunder senshi. Makoto walked past Nephrite without so much as a glance in his direction. She did not understand why Nephrite would tell Zoicite about Ami's condition. Hadn't he heard of minding his business? It was not his place to say anything.

Makoto opened the refrigerator. She pulled out eggs, cheese and a package of English muffins. Makoto planned on cooking breakfast for one, as she had for the last week. As she reached for a pan, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I'm in no mood for your nonsense." Makoto pushed past Nephrite.

Nephrite sighed. He did not want to live like this. He refused to live like this. After the incident with Naru, he realized that every moment was precious, too precious to spend fighting.

"Makoto, please --"

"No Nephrite. You had no right to say anything. It's wasn't your story to tell! You've put us in an impossible position and I don't appreciate it. And Ami, did you stop to think what this could do to Ami, to her baby?"

Makoto was slamming pots, pans, cabinet doors, whatever she could get her hands on. Nephrite slowly backed away. The last thing he needed was to get hit in the head by Makoto's cast iron skillet.

"Mako-chan, please let me explain."

"No! Let me explain something to you. You have thrown the lives of my best friend and her unborn child into chaos. An innocent child! For what? Because of some twisted sense of loyalty to Zoicite? You weren't the best of friends in the Silver millennium. You despised him when you were a member of the Dark Kingdom. All of a sudden you two are busom buddies!" Makoto began beating the eggs furiously. "What purpose did telling him serve?"

Makoto's words cut through Nephrite. Until that point, they had an unspoken rule. There was to be no talk of the past. It could not be changed and dwelling on it would not change what happened. Never had she uttered a word about such dark days.

"Mako-chan--"

Makoto threw her hand up in frustration. There was nothing Nephrite could say at this point to abate her displeasure.

"Mako-chan, if the tables were turned could you honestly say you wouldn't tell Ami?"

The kitchen became silent as Makoto forgot to continue beating the eggs.

"Nephrite, it wasn't your story to tell."

"That's not what I asked you. If Zoicite were having a child with another woman, and you knew that Ami was trying to figure out what went wrong, wouldn't you tell her?"

"That's not the same and you know it." The eggs were abandoned as Makoto's full attention was on her fiancee. She sat down at the table and placed her head in her hands. "It's different when it's a man having a child. He's not carrying the baby. His emotional state doesn't directly effect the baby."

"Kino Makoto, you're making excuses. Just admit it. You'd tell Ami faster than Usagi could eat a meat bun."

Makoto grinned slightly at the image of a teen-aged Usagi inhaling a meat bun after yet another lengthy stint in detention. "While I admit there may be some truth to your statement, I neither admit nor deny anything."

"And I thought Kunzite was the only shrewd attorney." Nephrite cautiously inched toward a softening Makoto. "I only wanted to give Zoicite closure. You didn't see it, but he was miserable, a mere shell of himself. All he wanted was the one person who shut him out."

Makoto sighed audibly as she slowly began to understand Nephrite's motivations. She reached over the table and placed her hand atop Nephrite's. Makoto thought back to the last few times she saw Zoicite. She hadn't noticed previously, but after listening to Nephrite certain things began to stand out. He was quieter than usual. The snide remarks that were such a part of his banter were few and far between. Zoicite seemed to have retreated into himself. Makoto chided herself for not seeing it earlier. He was clearly lovesick and she did not bother to appreciate the gravity of his situation. She was too busy fawning over Ami's relationship with Taiki.

"Oh my--" Makoto looked into Nephrite's eyes. "What kind of friend am I? I should have seen what's going on. I was so busy trying to deal with my own problems, that I didn't see what was going on in front of me."

Nephrite reached for Makoto's rapidly waving hands. "I don't think anyone will blame you for being distracted. You've had a lot to deal with."

"Nephrite, my troubles were recent. What about the months before that? How could I have missed a pregnant Ami? How could I have missed Zoicite's agony?" Makoto stood up and walked to the counter. She resumed beating the eggs. Perhaps she could atone for her neglect through cooking.

Nephrite ran his hand through his hair. Why was everything so complicated? Beryl, Metallia, Galaxia, Seiya. Any of them would have been a welcome interruption at this point. Nephrite shook his head, maybe not Seiya.

"Mako-chan there's nothing that we can do now. We just have to hope that this works itself out."

"We will be arriving in Tokyo at 4:30 p.m. local time. Fasten your seatbeats and return your trays and seat backs to their upright position."

The nasal tones of the flight attendant annoyed Zoicite. Her saccharine voice took the focus off the task at hand, what he would say to Ami. Zoicite looked at his right hand. Within his clenched fist was the ring box. As he stared at, Zoicite could not believe that he was willing to throw it away. Nephrite's words rang in his head.

"Ami's pregnant."

Zoicite never imagined that two little words could change his life. He opened the box and took yet another look at the ring. The sapphire sparkled, as if telling him that everything would work out. Zoicite chided himself. Looking for portents was Nephrite specialty. Still, he could not help but wonder why Ami kept the pregnancy to herself. Zoicite could hear Nephrite's voice in his ears, he shook it off. Zoicite refused to acknowledge the possibility that the child Ami was carrying was not his. He did not come back from oblivion to lose Ami again.

"Excuse me sir, can you put your tray up?"

Zoicite looked up to see a very attractive young woman looking down on him.

"Sorry."

He quickly put Ami's ring in his jacket pocket and placed his tray in the proper position.

"She's a lucky woman."

"Pardon?"

"Whoever that ring is for, she's a lucky woman." The flight attendant gave Zoicite a friendly wink before continuing down the aisle.

Zoicite stroked his chin with his hand. If only that young lady knew that he was the lucky one.

"I am not watching this!" Taiki lunged for remote control.

"You would deny pregnant woman her favorite show?" Ami put on her best pout as she hid the remote behind her.

"Don't you dare try that on me. Have you forgotten that I am immune to the Sailor senshi pout?"

"C'mon Taiki. I just want to watch 'Coupling.' What's so wrong with that?" Ami crossed her arms over her chest.

Taiki grabbed a DVD case off the coffee table. "You make it sound like it's so innocent. You own box sets for seasons one through four!"

Ami readied herself to make a snappy comeback when the phone rang. Taiki jumped and ran to the kitchen. Ami laughed to herself while she turned on the DVD player. As she sat down, Ami heard a knock of sorts.

"Taiki, is everything okay?"

"Yes Ami-chan," he replied distractedly.

Ami slowly made her way to the door as Taiki found himself engaged in a most uncomfortable conversation.

"Taiki-san, I think there is something that you and Ami should know." Makoto's voice was uneasy. "My thick-headed fiancee told Zoicite about Ami's current situation."

"Oh."

"Nephrite thought that Zoicite had a right to know, something about Zoicite being the biological father."

"Zoicite? Where would he get an idea like that?" Taiki was trying his hardest to remain composed, but his efforts were in vain. Makoto could hear the distress in his smooth baritone voice.

"Taiki-san, are you really this child's father? Is that even possible? I thought that you were biologically female and the male persona was nothing more than a disguise, a glamour to help you find Kakyuu."

"Makoto-san, the paternity of Ami's child is not a topic that I will discuss. It is not my tale to tell. All will be revealed when Ami-chan decides to do so."

"You really do care for Ami, don't you Taiki-san?"

"Yes I do. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her."

"I see." Makoto had all the proof that she needed. She now was certain that Zoicite was correct. Taiki was no more the father of this child than she.

Ami could be heard laughing at the juvenile antics of Taiki while she crossed living room. As she opened the door, the remnants of her laughter died in her throat. Blue was all she saw as her world rapidly faded to black.

"…should be fine." Taiki froze as he heard a crash. "Makoto, I'll call you back."

Taiki unceremoniously hung up the phone. Rushing into the living room, he was confronted by a most unusual scene. Zoicite was kneeling in the doorway, holding a semi-conscious Ami in his arms.

"What-what's going on?" Taiki took slow careful steps toward Ami.

"I don't think I was who she was expecting." Zoicite gently brushed Ami's blue-black strands from her face. He immediately noticed that her hair was long, much longer than she had ever worn it before. Zoicite smiled to himself. It suited her.

With a single, seemingly insignificant movement of his hand, all the resentment Zoicite felt melted away. His primary concern became getting Amis back into his life. Zoicite's eyes travel down Ami's torso until the inevitable happened. He saw her abdomen.

"Mmm.." Ami started to stir. Consciousness was merely a couple of moans away.

Zoicite gently lifted her into his arms. Walking quickly, but carefully, he placed her on the couch. He sat down and patiently waited for her to wake up.

Ami's eyelids fluttered, then opened violently. She was surprised to find herself on the couch. Giggling nervously she looked at Taiki.

"I guess I've been thinking too much about what Makoto said. I'm beginning to hallucinate."

A bottle of water appeared in front of Ami's face. "Now what could cause the perpetually cool Mizuno Ami to start seeing things? Could it be a bit of old fashioned guilt?"

Ami's blood ran cold as the voice registered in her head. She shot Taiki a worried look, and he returned it in kind.

"I thought that women in your condition were supposed to drink plenty of water. I'm just trying to make sure that our child is properly hydrated."

Staring at Zoicite incredulously, Ami curled her legs underneath her and inched to the end of the couch. He was too close to her. She desperately needed more space.

"Ami-chan, I think that Zoicite needs to be told the truth."

"For once, I will say that Taiki is right." Zoicite's eyes pleaded with Ami. All he wanted was a chance. Zoicite could see the apprehension, rather the fear in her eyes. Ami was afraid of him. She was staring at Taiki, as if waiting for him to swoop down and rescue her. Taking a cue from Ami, Zoicite put some more space between them.

"I-I think I'll give you some time to talk." Taiki excused himself and walked toward the extra bedroom.

Zoicite watched the Starlight curiously. Taiki walked past Ami's bedroom without hesitating.

"So how long have you and Taiki been together?"

Ami suddenly found herself wishing she had taken that water Zoicite offered. She examined the ends of her hair for split ends. One could never be to careful when it came to adequate hair care.

"How long Ami-chan?"

"For a while." Ami refused to look at Zoicite. There was something in his green eyes that always got to her. She was never good at denying him anything. This was one time that Ami would not let emotion overrule sound judgement; it was just too costly.

"I guess I should have known that Taiki would be the one for you. You would get this look on your face anytime his name was mentioned. I hoped it was simply the remnants of an adolescent crush, but now I realize that he was always the one."

Zoicite placed his head in his hands, leaving just enough room to gauge Ami's reaction. Part of him felt like a heel for playing the guilt card. There were more meaningful, substantial thoughts swimming in Zoicite's mind. He lifted his head from his hands and continued speaking.

"When we found each other again, I promised myself that I would not cause you anymore pain. I was going to be the man that you knew that I could be. I wanted to make all of the dreams you had a lifetime ago come true. I truly believed that I had been forgiven, that I was making a fresh start. Someone obviously forgot to tell karma about it though." Zoicite let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Karma?" Ami dared to steal a glance at the man her heart longed for.

"Do you remember all the nights we spent in the Royal Library? I would watch you look through Queen Serenity's wedding album. Of course you didn't know that I was watching you." Zoicite looked at Ami with more than a hint of regret in his eyes. "Every closed eye is not asleep. I would sit perfectly still, praying that you would not discover that I was feigning my sound slumber. When you thought that I was sleeping soundly, you'd pull out the album. You had such an idyllic smile. It was one of the few times that I saw the woman behind the scientist."

"I- I didn't know." Ami leaned slightly toward Zoicite. He could see the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Back then, things were simple."

Ami gave Zoicite a look that made him rethink his previous statement.

"Simple, in a relative sense Ami-chan. But now, being forced to watch you from afar is painful. For months I sat alone in my apartment and wondered where I went wrong, what I could have done to make you turn away. I even took a page out of your book and ran. I went to Italy, with no intention of returning. Then I got an enlightening phone call.

"When I heard I was angry, furious. All I could think of was how you betrayed me. Then I remember that not too long ago, it was I who betrayed you. So, I decided to come and find out for myself what happened." Zoicite reached out for Ami. When she did not recoil, he placed her chin in his hand.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Who is the father Ami-chan? If you tell me that I have no claim to the child, I will walk away."

Ami lowered her head, uttering not a word. The chance that she wanted had presented himself to her and she was unable to seize it. All she had to do was tell Zoicite a lie, one small lie. She raised her head to speak when something dark caught her eye. As her brain processed the image, her ears identified the muted creak of a jewelry box opening.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she looked at the ring. Familiarity colored her features. Ami had seen this ring before. It was an exact replica of Zoicite's mother's engagement ring. Ami had admired it immensely. She often commented about the understated beauty of the ring. Now she was gazing upon the very object of her unacknowledged desires in her hand.

Why was this happening now? Was this karma coming back to bite her in the ass? It could not be karma. Karma dictates that what you put out into the world is what comes back to you. Ami had done nothing to deserve such understanding, such compassion. Silent tears became audible sobs as her mistakes crashed down on her.

"Zoicite, I don't want your pity. I will not take a ring given out of obligation. I want you to want to be with me because you love me, not because you got me pregnant." Ami pushed his hand, holding the ring, away from her face.

Zoicite quirked his eyebrow. "So, finally you admit I'm the father."

Ami's eyes widened in shock. She had not intended on revealing that to him. Her careful planning had just been dismantled. A fresh round of tears made their way to Ami's eyes. Zoicite could once again see the sheen that preceded a tear's descent. He quickly grabbed her hand.

"Ami, please don't cry. What I am about to tell you may change your opinion of my proposal. I had this ring made before you went on that conference to the States. Remember the last time we were at Jove's Garden together?"

Ami nodded her head. She remembered that night all too well. The lights were dim, yet Zoicite's eyes sparkled like the brightest stars in the heavens. That was the last time Ami spoke to Zoicite before she found out she was carrying his child.

"I had the ring in my pocket that night. I was going to ask you to marry me then, but you dashed out to cover someone's shift."

Ami shook free of Zoicite's grasp. Slowly she reached for the box, almost afraid that she would taint it. Just as her fingers were going to make contact with the box, Ami drew back her hand.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Zoicite sighed. This reaction was not unexpected. He carefully closed the box and set in on Ami's coffee table.

"I'm going to leave this here. Take your time. Thoroughly obsess over it. When you have made your decsion, return the box to me."

Zoicite stood up and smoothed the front of his pants. Taking a few steps, he glanced back and observed the woman carrying his child. Ami could feel his eyes on her. With her head lowered, she looked up at Zoicite. He smiled weakly and walked out the door.

For the first time, Ami gathered the courage to hold the box. Carefully, she opened it and gazed at the ring inside. The sapphire was a deep blue, much like her own eyes. The more she looked at the ring, the more she realized that she may have thrown away the best that ever happened to her. Ami could clearly recall the look in Zoicite's eyes as he walked out of the apartment. It was hollow and cold. Zoicite was a proud man. There was no guarantee that he would be waiting for her to return. At that moment, Ami wept bitterly.

Karma indeed was a bitch.

* * *

_There it is, another completed chapter. I have done my part. Now it is time for you to do yours._


	21. Love Takes Time

_AN: Go ahead and string me up. I deserved it. I've been gone WAAAAYYYY too long. If it's any consolation, this fic is almost over. There are may be one or two chapter left before this fic gets put to bed. For all of you who are still reading and reviewing, thank you for your support._

_Deadly Diva_

* * *

Usagi smiled as the object of her desire came into her sight. Her motions were almost automatic as she removed the carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. Closing the freezer, Usagi caught a glimpse of a photograph of her and Mamoru. The keepsake in its magnetic frame was from the 'I'm sorry Minako' dinner that Kunzite held at Jove's Garden the previous week. When Usagi thought back on that night, she giggled. Having the inside track, through her husband, she knew that Kunzite was trying to convince Minako to take his proposal seriously. Kunzite tried explaining that even though he was cursed with bad timing, he meant every word he said in Jove's Garden that fateful night in front of Yaten. Minako, hesitant to believe the verbal professions of her ruthless other half, remained irritatingly aloof. Usagi remembered watching Kunzite quietly pleading with Minako. At the end of the night Kunzite still had not gotten the desired answer, but at least Minako did not flat out turn him down.

Usagi's prayer had not changed since she and Mamoru married. She wanted her senshi to find love and happiness in this life. She wanted them to claim the lives that were stolen from them so very long ago. Living well was always the best revenge. They deserved that much. Usagi herself had settled into married life quite well. Granted, Mamoru still did most of the cooking, but she was getting better. At least most of the food she attempted to cook did not come out scorched. As if on cue, the ice cream scoop, which had been placed neatly next to the carton of ice cream, managed to roll off the counter. The resulting crash got the attention of Usagi's beloved.

"Usako, is everything ok in there?"

Usagi giggled. She found it cute, and a bit disturbing, that Mamoru still worried about her safety in the kitchen. It wasn't like she set the house on fire. Though there was the time she tried to make fried tofu without spousal supervision.

"I'm fine Mamo-chan. It's gonna take more than a runaway scoop to do me in." Usagi reached for the ice cream scoop, and took it to the sink for an obligatory washing. "Mamo-chan, are you sure that you don't want any. It's chocolate chocolate-chip."

Usagi paused, waiting for her husband's reply. Silence was her answer. Usagi shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't want to give him any. Though she loved her husband, this was chocolate chocolate-chip ice cream. Usagi added her trademark whipped cream mountain and walked out of the kitchen.

The faint squeaking of the kitchen door alerted Mamoru that his beloved was returning to him. He lifted his eyes from his newspaper slightly, just to make sure that she didn't trip over anything. Despite all the dance classes attended, martial arts techniques learned and the good old-fashioned maturity that time afforded, Usagi was still prone to klutz attacks, especially when there was ice cream involved. He watched her intently, not wavering until she sat beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want some Mamo-chan?" Usagi suggestively licked her spoon, savoring the rich smooth chocolate concoction.

Mamoru nervously cleared his throat. He knew that look. It was a most animalistic gaze, threatening and extremely dangerous. It was a brave man indeed that would attempt to come between Usagi and her ice cream.

"No, enjoy your ice cream. I'm fine with my cup of coffee."

Usagi shook her head. She still could not comprehend her husband's obsession with the foul black liquid. It didn't even smell appetizing. In fact, it was starting to make her nauseous.

"Mamo-chan--" Usagi began taking long deep breaths, attempting to ease her stomach.

Mamoru, hearing his wife's strained voice, was quick to react. He leapt from the couch and dashed to the kitchen. His once cherished beverage met its fate down the Chiba family drain. After spraying odor neutralizer, Mamoru made his way back to Usagi.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Mamoru sheepishly apologized, silently hoping that his boyish grin would save him from a night on the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Usagi bout with nausea was quickly forgotten as the chill from the bowl reminded her than there was ice cream to be eaten. As she ate her ice cream, a less than pleased look took residence on her face. Even in her ice-cream induced bliss, the plight of one of her best friends was ever present.

"Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru knelt in front of Usagi, taking the bowl from her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." The memory of Kunzite's dinner party troubled Usagi. Two of her most important people were not there for what she thought were ridiculous reasons. Ami claimed that she had an early morning appointment and therefore could not attend. Zoicite simply stated that he would not be able to handle it if Ami showed up with Taiki. At least he was honest with himself. Usagi did not understand why Ami did not tell the truth and admit she loved Zoicite.

Mamoru gave Usagi a sidelong glance. He could see that something was bothering her. After all this time, it still got to him that she felt the need to protect him. It was his job to do the protecting. Heck, even his name, Mamoru, let people know that he was the protector.

"Usako, are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to resort to drastic measures?" Mamoru held up his right hand, wriggling his fingers. The mischievous grin on his face indicated that he intended to make good on his threat if Usagi did not comply.

Usagi placed her bowl on the coffee table. Slowly inching away from her husband, Usagi started making threats of her own.  
"You don't really want to do that, do you?" Usagi reached behind her, feeling around for something to protect her from Mamoru.

"I don't want to, but it seems you leave me no choice."

Mamoru lunged toward Usagi, easily capturing his prey. He mercilessly tickled his wife, her pleas for leniency falling on deaf ears. Mamoru enjoyed watching his Usako writhe beneath him. Her innocence, in conjunction with a raw sensuality that even Usagi did not know she exuded, compelled Mamoru to find any reason to touch her, to be near her. In a move that would have made Tuxedo Kamen proud, Mamoru deftly spun his wife around so that she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her one more chance to tell him what was on her mind. Usagi was too proud to give in to her husband after such a short amount of time. She shook her head defiantly. Mamoru shrugged his shoulders, commenting that she brought it upon herself. Usagi's laughter rang out through the house, nearly drowning out the sound of the doorbell.

"Mamo-chan, someone's at the door." Usagi barely managed to squeak out the sentence between laughs and gasps for air. The bell rang again. "Mamo-chan, the door." Usagi's voice was more insistent this time.

Mamoru reluctantly released Usagi. Tentatively, Usagi rose from her husband's lap, making sure that he would not pull her back just as she thought that she got away. She looked back at Mamoru as she reached the door, a victorious smile on her face. Breathing heavily, Usagi opened the front door. Her messy hair and flushed skin made for an interesting site.

"Are we interrupting?" Rei, true to form, raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"If we were interrupting, do you really think she would have opened the door?" Jadeite pushed his way past Rei and Usagi to speak with Mamoru.

"So what exactly was going on before we showed up?"

The little rabbit shifted a bit under the weight of Rei's stare. "Nothing. Mamoru decided to tickle the truth out of me."

Rei chuckled. "Tickle torture. It must have been something pretty big for him to resort to that"  
Usagi's eyes suddenly lost their radiance. Rei knew she was right. Something was heavily pressing on Usagi's mind.

"Usagi-chan--"

"It's nothing. Really." Usagi plastered a less than sincere smile on her face, hoping that her hot-tempered friend would leave well enough alone for once.

As Rei poised herself to respond, Usagi caught sight of another person on the porch.

"Zoicite, what are you doing here?"

Usagi saw Rei look back at the distraught young man and was never so grateful that Rei's manipulations of fire did not include the ability to shoot flames from her eyes. The distraught young man walked up to Usagi, head bowed. He glanced up briefly and then walked into the house. Despair and defeat colored his features. Dark circles eclipsed his once bright eyes. His long hair was dull and frizzy. It looked like he had given up on living. Usagi noticed and her heart bled for him. Her eyes followed him as he bypassed the men on the couch to take solace in the kitchen.

"He's been like that for over a week." Rei's voice, though full of compassion, was straining not to let her frustration show. "Zoicite showed up at the temple about a week ago to talk to Jay. Ever since he's been there everyday, moping and sighing. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Rei," Usagi admonished, "He's going through a lot right now."

"I know!" Rei quipped. "I know." Her posture changed slightly, shoulders slumping. Rei, as well as Usagi, knew the cause of his problem. It was easier to blame Zoicite than to openly admit that for the first time, Ami may have made a big mistake.

Mamoru and Jadeite watched as Zoicite walked into the kitchen. His feet barely made a sound as he crossed from the carpeted living room to the linoleum-tiled kitchen.

"Jadeite, how long has he been like that?" Mamoru asked, not taking his eyes off the door that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Since the last time he spoke to Ami," Jadeite replied.

"And when was that?"

"Two weeks ago."

* * *

Ami absentmindedly thumbed through her birth plan, which resembled a corporate contract complete with clauses, provisions and an exit strategy. She addressed every possible situation from premature labor to stillbirth. Ami knew that nothing could actually prepare her for what she was about to undergo. However, that did not stop her from trying. Upon reading the last page, Ami put the document on the floor in front of her. She had enough of reading it. In a move that would have made Usagi proud, Ami grabbed her remote control and turned on a sappy soap opera. 

"Ami-chan, who would have thought you'd be the type to watch this stuff?" Laughter laced Taiki's words. Ami could not help but notice that he looked happy, almost excited.

"And where do you think you are going young man?"

"I'm headed to Acid."

Ami cocked her head to the side. She hadn't been out in a while. Acid was not a familiar name.

"It's a new club that Yaten opened."

"Yaten?"

Taiki nodded, then walked over to the mirror to give himself one last look before leaving, He smoothed his boot cut jeans and picked a piece of lint off his long sleeve graphic tee shirt. As Taiki retrieved his leather jacket from the closet, he heard Ami whistle at him.

"Missing your days as an idol I see."

Taiki blushed slightly. "I'm just going out for a couple of drinks." He walked over to the quite pregnant water senshi and placed a platonic kiss on her forehead. Taiki was taken aback by the look on Ami's face. She appeared wishful and sad at the same time. Her blue eyes were glazed over with tears she refused to shed. Quickly blinking them back, Ami smiled at Taiki.

"Ami-chan," Taiki began tentatively, "Is everything alright?"

Nodding her head nervously, Ami attempted to reassure Taiki that all was well. Pregnancy hormones became her catchall excuse anytime she did not want to deal with her emotions. She did not want him to cancel his plans again because of her. Ami had realized that she was going to have to learn to live with the choices that she made. Leaning on Taiki had made it all too easy to pretend that everything was fine. Denial was a state in which she could no longer live. Regret was a town that she would no longer visit. In a matter of months, she would have another person depending on her. Ami needed to be strong for her child.

Taiki did not believe that everything was fine. The strained smile on Ami's face was enough to let anyone know that everything was not fine. Yet, he knew that pressing the issue would do nothing but exacerbate the problem. He sighed, hating that he could not help Ami. The only person capable of helping Ami was Ami. Turning to leave, Taiki saw a black ring box glaring at him from the coffee table. Its presence was a silent testament to Ami's indecision. He picked up the box, cradling it in the palm of his hand.

"Do you intend to give Zoicite an answer? Even if you don't want to marry him, he deserves an answer."

Ami sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I can't. I've waited too long."

"What are you talking about? He told you to take all the time you needed."

"No Taiki. I waited too long. I know he thinks that I don't want to marry him. I've missed my chance."

Taiki knelt down in front of Ami, placing his hands over hers. "Ami-chan, I love you, but it was your assumptions that got you in this mess. How about we leave the fortune telling to Rei?" He opened one of her hands and placed the ring box on her palm. "What you need to do is go get your man and be happy. All this moping does not suit you."

"But what about you Taiki? What will happen to you if Zoicite and I get back together."

Taiki grinned. "Hopefully, you won't be the only one to get your man." With a mischievous wink, Taiki walked out the door, leaving an amused Ami to pray for the young man Taiki was after.

* * *

Zoicite had found just enough energy to leave the kitchen and make his way to Mamoru's study. With a high backed leather chair as his vantage point, Zoicite stared at an imaginary spot on the wall. Each day that passed without word from Ami brought Zoicite closer to madness. He berated himself for leaving it up to Ami. Part of him was certain that she had once again fled the country to avoid dealing with him. As he sat in his semi-meditative state, Zoicite questioned his motivations. He had resigned himself to a life without Ami, but then he found out about the child she was carrying. Was Ami right? Was he doing this out of obligation? Zoicite vigorously shook his head. He loved Ami long before she became pregnant. Ever since her abrupt departure from his life, Zoicite had been trying to find a way to win her back. If only he could make her see what he felt. Zoicite's train of thought had been derailed once his host and liege entered the study. 

"Zoicite, what are you doing in here?" Mamoru asked gently.

"Just thinking."

Jadeite sighed most audibly. "And what has thinking done for you lately? You need to go to Ami and demand an answer."

"I can't do that Jadeite. I left it up to her."

Jadeite huffed. Zoicite's need adhere to rules of decorum, even at his own expense, was infuriating. "What the hell do you mean you can't! You can and you should. Anything is better than not knowing."

"Jadeite!" While Mamoru agreed with Jadeite, he knew that badgering Zoicite was counterproductive. He glared at his loud-mouthed companion.

"Zoicite," Jadeite's voice softened under the intensely fierce look of Mamoru, "All I'm trying to say is that anything worth having is worth fighting for."

Mamoru nodded in silent agreement.

Rei nudged Usagi's bowl of half melted ice cream with her finger. "All this chocolate can not be good for one person."

Usagi rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Rei, and everyone else, had been telling her that since she was fourteen. She did not listen then, and she had no intention of doing so now. In an act of comical defiance, Usagi filled her mouth to capacity with the gooey mess. Rei shook her head. She could not begin to articulate how ridiculous Usagi looked at the moment. Amusedly, Rei watched as Usagi carefully swallowed the ice cream she shoved in her mouth. A wayward glance toward the hall brought back the reason that Rei was there.

"So, when was the last time you spoke to Ami?" Rei asked once Usagi's mouth was emptied of its contents.

Usagi shook her head. "It's been a few weeks, before Zoicite proposed." Usagi lifted her spoon to her lips and decided against it. Instead, she continued speaking. "You know she's making a mistake."

"It's her mistake to make Usagi. There's nothing that any of us can do about it."

"I know, but still. I can't understand why she's doing this. Why didn't Ami tell us about the baby? We would have been there for her. Zoicite would have been there for her. Why didn't she just tell us?"

Rei sighed discontentedly. At one time, same thoughts plagued her whenever she saw Zoicite. Rei may not have agreed with what Ami did, but part of her understood. She slowly began to answer her friend.

"From what Makoto told me, Ami did not want Zoicite to feel bound to her because of the baby. She wanted his love, not obligation. According to Makoto, she still loves him. Ami just didn't want Zoicite to think that she was trying to trap him."

Usagi was uncharacteristically silent. She could remember similar feelings over Mamoru. For longer than she would like to admit, Usagi wondered if Mamoru loved her or was with her because the past they shared and the future they were to create. Her heart insisted that Mamoru loved Usagi and their shared past only served to strengthen their relationship. Her head had a different take on the situation. The battle within her finally ended when Usagi realized that the past was memory that could not be changed and the future was yet to come. She had to concentrate on what was before her at this moment.

"Usagi…" Rei was worried about the look on Usagi's face. She seemed on the verge of tears.

"I get it now. I understand."

* * *

Ami sat with the ring box in her hand. She stared at it for a while before gaining the courage to open it. She chided herself for fearing the box's contents. A ring could not hurt her. It was simply a man-made combination of stone and metal. It held no power unless she gave it willingly. Slowly she opened the box. The ring sat shining brilliantly, as if it had forgiven Ami for sentencing it to an existence within the closed container. The room had become a multi-tonal light show in the shade of blue. Ami snapped the box shut and threw it onto the coffee table. She was convinced that she was losing her mind. Damn Taiki and his talk of full disclosure! 

Frustrated, Ami pushed herself off the couch. She decided that some fresh air would clear her head. After placing the ring box in her purse, Ami grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She thought a walk through the park was a good idea until she saw how dark it was. Juuban Park was one of the safest in the city, but Ami did not want to risk being that one person who got hurt there after dark. Ami decided that driving past the park on her way to Crown was just as good as walking though the park.

"Let me guess, one scoop of vanilla."

"You know what, make it two."

Motoki looked at Ami strangely. She never ordered more than one of anything. Knowing better than to ask what inspired the sudden increase in appetite, Motoki walked away to get Ami's order.

As she waited, Ami opened her purse to retrieve her PDA and was confronted once again with Zoicite's ring. She knew that she had to make a decision one way or another.

"Motoki!" Ami called out, "Can you make that to go and add in an Odango special?"

"An Odango special? That's seven scoops of ice cream!"

"I'm going to see Usagi and you know how she gets about ice cream. I just thought I'd save myself from hearing her beg for mine."

* * *

"So have you heard the latest about Minako and Kunzite?" Rei shook her head no. 

"Apparently, Kunzite bought the house next to Minako and intends to expand Minako's place after they get married."

Rei nearly dropped the magazine she was leafing through. "That man is nothing if not persistent. Was he always prone to such grandiose gestures, or has Minako finally driven him mad?"

Usagi and Rei were sharing a laugh at Kunzite's expense when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting company Odango?"

"Rei-chan, I have not worn my hair like that since the first year of high school." Usagi stuck out her tongue and went to answer the door. Suffice it to say that this was one visitor she was not expecting. Usagi flashed a panicked look toward Rei and then toward Mamoru's study.

"Usagi-chan, I need your help." Ami flung her arms around Usagi. "I come bearing gifts." Ami handed Usagi her very own piece of Crown, the dessert that had been dubiously named after her.

"Is this an Odango special?"

"Usagi…" Rei shook her head in disbelief as Usagi tore into the oversized concoction.

"I know I should have called, but I was already out and decided to pay you a visit." Ami said as she sat herself on the couch. "I can't believe what a mess I've made. I don't think I'll be able to fix it."

"What mess?" Rei asked innocently.

Ami pointed at her pregnant belly and continued speaking. "I thought I was doing the right thing not telling Zoicite. I wanted him to be with me because he loved me, not because he got me pregnant. I guess part of me was just too afraid of the possibility that he did love me. Losing him the first time was too painful for me to risk that happening again."

Zoicite's silent mediation was interrupted by a soft voice. His head jerked up and he dashed toward the door of the study. Opening the door slowly, Zoicite held his breath as he waited to hear the voice again. He was certain it was Ami.

"What's going on Zoi?" Mamoru asked.

"Shh…Ami's here and she's talking to Usagi. I need to hear what she's saying." Zoicite took a few cautious steps toward the living room, but remained out of sight. This was the first time that he knew of Ami openly discussing her feelings. He did not want to shock her back into silence.

"When Zoicite returned, I tried to avoid him and the feelings that he brought out. My heart wanted to have him near, but my mind kept reminding me of how he betrayed me. For the first time in my life I was confused and I didn't like it."

Usagi and Rei tried to interrupt Ami's cathartic monologue to tell her that the object of her affection was down the hall. Each time they opened their mouths, Ami talked over them, ignoring their attempts to speak.

"Then one day, he caught me with that smile of his. At that moment, I knew that he was the man that I wanted to be with; there isn't anyone else in the world who I'll ever love as much as him"  
Sometime during her speech, Ami found herself holding Zoicite's ring. She wasn't sure how it got out of her purse and into her clenched fist, but that did not matter. All that matter to Ami at that point was Zoicite.

Usagi smiled a knowing smile. "I don't see what the problem is. You love Zoicite and it's more than obvious that he loves you."

"Usagi-chan, I think I may have lost my chance with him." Ami opened her fist. "He gave me this ring over weeks ago. I never responded. I left it in the spot he where placed it and stared at it for two weeks. I want to marry Zoicite. That's what I've always wanted. Look at this ring. It's a replica of the engagement ring his father gave to his mother. Zoicite gave his mother's ring to me before the battle with Metallia. Then he had it remade in this lifetime to give to me again." Ami's voice began to break. "That should have been enough for me. But it wasn't. I needed proof of his love. I needed evidence of his devotion. Damn scientific process."

Zoicite was barely able to contain himself as he listened to Ami. Unnoticed by Ami, he walked into the living room. "I'll make you a deal. You put on that ring and we'll call it even."

Ami spun around to see a smiling Zoicite standing behind her. She then cast her heated gaze upon Rei and Usagi. "Why didn't you two tell me he was here?"

"We tried to," Rei quipped, "But is seems that you developed Minako's ability to speak at length without stopping to take a breath."

Zoicite quickly found himself seated next to Ami. He took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her ring finger. He then kissed Ami on the forehead and drew her into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered. Ami replied by engaging him in a soul-searing kiss.

"Okay break it up you two! You don't want me to get the hose." Jadeite yelled as he and Mamoru joined the mini celebration.

Mamoru sat next to Usagi and pulled her into his lap. Lazily, he placed his hands on her abdomen, thankful that Zoicite and Ami worked things out. Being orphaned taught Mamoru that every child deserved an intact happy family. He placed a tender kiss on his wife's temple and smiled as he watched Zoicite dote on Ami.

Jadeite attempted to embrace Rei in vain. She swatted his arms away, making a comment about not wanting him touching her. Jadeite's smile faded in the face of Rei's cruelty. How anyone could witness such a scene and still be so mean was beyond him.

"Jadeite, stop pouting. It'll give you wrinkles." Rei winked at her beloved and motioned for him to give her hug. It was a request that he readily fulfilled.

Ami found her attention split between her fiancé and her friends. She could not believe that she had put so much distance between herself and the people who cared the most about her. She wasted so much time being scared, time that she could never give back. Ami thought about the last time she saw any of them. So much had changed. Apparently, the fire within Rei was consuming her because her trademark onyx locks now had subtle red highlights. It was that or Minako finally got Rei to agree to dabble in a bit of hair color. Jadeite finally got his swagger back and was able to go toe to toe with the miko that held his heart. Mamoru looked more content than usual, though there was a feral gleam in his eyes. His posture resembled that of Endymion during the last days of the Silver Millennium more so than the Mamoru she had grown to love and respect in this time. The arms that embraced Usagi appeared gentle, but his back was rigid, as if waiting for someone or something to strike. Usagi looked up at her husband and whispered something that made him smile. Ami noticed that Mamoru's eyes softened, but his hands never left her body. He was in protector mode, but Ami did not know why. Ami gasped as she finally realized.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"By the goddess, you're pregnant."


	22. Of Ice Cream and Acid

_Please forgive me for being gone so long. Life has been hectic, but of course you probably already knew that. This fic is winding down. There are another one or two chapters left. I want to take this time to thank everyone that has supported me. I love you all. Really I do. Without the loving kindness of a few special people (and you know who you are) I don't think I would have gotten this far…Well enough of my sentimental dribble. On with the show—_

_ Oh, one more thing. This is VERY rough. (I don't have anyone to beta my SM work. Hint Hint) If you find any glaring errors, let me know so I can fix them.

* * *

_

"_By the goddess, you're pregnant."_

Usagi could be described as many things, but speechless was never one of them. Her face took on an interesting shade of red as she looked to Mamoru for some kind of sign of what she should do. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Ami, did you just see that?" Rei asked amusedly.

"Indeed I did. It was the typical reaction of an overprotective father-to-be," Ami replied.

"Well I guess there's no point in denying it." Usagi's smile beamed brighter than it had on her wedding day.

"I don't believe this," Exclaimed Rei, "When were you planning on telling the rest of us? We have a vested interest in this pregnancy too."

"Rei calm down," Mamoru answered. "We've only known for about two weeks. We didn't want to mention it with everything that was going on."

Ami's face changed slightly upon hearing Mamoru's words. She did not anticipate how her actions would affect everyone. Usagi and Mamoru should have been shouting their good news from the rooftops. Instead, they were too busy worrying about hurting her and Zoicite. Her selfishness hit her harder than any battle ever could, causing tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Zoicite's attentions had once again focused on his own pregnant lover. Her sobs became louder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all my fault."

Mamoru chuckled. "Ami, I don't think you can take credit for this one. I'm pretty sure that I had a little something to do with it."

Ami looked into to Mamoru's eyes and saw laughter, not the malice that she expected. "It's just that – if I had been honest with Zoicite, you and Usagi would not have had to hide your pregnancy."

Usagi removed herself from her husband's grasp and made her way to Ami's side. She leaned in close to whisper in Ami's ear. "Don't you dare do this to yourself. Today is a happy day. What is in the past is in the past. All that matters is what's happening right now. You have a little one who will be making their grand debut rather soon. It's seems that Chibi-Usa is anxious to join us as well. Zoicite has forgiven you. Why don't you try forgiving yourself? Besides, all this guilt can't be good for the baby."

As Usagi stood, she gave Ami a hug that spoke volumes. Usagi walked across the room, sat next to Mamoru and attempted to finish the Odango special that Ami brought. Mamoru snatched it from her hands proclaiming that Chibi-Usa did not need all that ice cream. Rei nearly choked on the cherry that she managed to pilfer from Usagi's sundae. She readily agreed that a woman in Usagi's condition should be more particular about what she eats. Usagi commenced pouting and pleading, neither of which had an effect on the resolute father-to-be. Usagi batted her eyes once more, hoping that her husband would relent. When he did not, she crossed her arms over her chest and abruptly turned her back to him.

Ami smiled as she watched Usagi morph from wise matriarch to stubborn adolescent. She knew that some wondered how such a walking contradiction managed to solve the world's problems. Ami didn't wonder. She knew that it was the many facets of Usagi, the sage queen, the passionate lover, the loyal friend, the compassionate citizen, which enabled her to excel. Usagi did not seek outside validation; she had long ago learned to march to the beat of her own personal rhythm deficient drummer.

"Usako, you know that you are no good at giving people the silent treatment." Mamoru placed his arm around his wife's shoulder, a move which Usagi pointedly ignored.

Determined to prove Mamoru wrong, Usagi began conversing with Ami anew. "So Ami-chan, when are you due?"

"September 17." Ami cut her eyes toward Zoicite who probably had a plethora of questions.

"Ami, sweetheart," Zoicite's honeyed voice eked out as he rubbed her stomach, "You wouldn't happen to know whether you've got my daughter or maybe my son in here, would you?"

The room became eerily silent as all eyes focused on a rather nervous water senshi.

* * *

Seiya sat in his room staring at the ceiling. Briefly he thought it would be better to be confined to the Lighthouse than be subjected to such a dismal existence. Since his involvement in the kidnapping of Makoto, Seiya was given a choice of living under the strict supervision of his fellow Starlights or going back to the Lighthouse. Seiya jumped at the chance to avoid going back to the Lighthouse, but now he was beginning to think that he made the wrong choice.

At least at the Lighthouse, there was no question of captivity for Seiya. In Yaten's apartment, however, he was given just enough latitude to remind him of his lamentable, yet self-imposed, situation. Yaten and Taiki no longer had tolerance for Seiya. He had done too much, gone too far. Seiya was given access to all common areas of Yaten's penthouse – the living room, kitchen, bathroom, dining room. Taiki still believed that the compulsion to contact Usagi was still too great. For that reason, Seiya was not allowed to use the telephone or the computer, both of which were kept in Yaten's locked bedroom. Taiki even went so far as to equip the balcony door with a specialized lock, which recognized individual energy patterns. This lock would not permit Seiya access to the balcony.

Seiya grew weary of the fours walls surrounding him. He emerged from his cell, rather his bedroom, to find that Yaten was already gone. Seiya sighed; he would rather listen to Yaten's incessant complaining than to spend another evening alone in the penthouse. Seiya found himself once again seeking companionship from the television. At least he could see what some of his former allies were doing.

As he channel surfed, never before had Seiya been so grateful for Minako's tenacity. If it weren't for her drive to become an idol in her own right, Seiya would not know that Minako was in the United States on a promotional tour for her latest film. As he watched footage of Minako entering a theater, he noticed a tall blond man at her side. Flashbulbs lit the screen as photographers angled for the perfect shot of Minako and her companion. The television reporter's camera came in close on the couple and Seiya immediately recognized the man. It was Kunzite. While the entertainment reporter prattled on about the handsome and mysterious man who captured Aino Minako's heart, Seiya sunk back into the couch. Thoughts of Yaten filled Seiya's mind. Yaten had attempted to gain favor in Minako's eyes, but he was thwarted by the memory of a love that reached across time. Had Minako chosen Kunzite over Yaten, or had fate made the choice during the Silver Millennium? Could it have turned out differently if Yaten had let Minako know how he felt sooner? Seiya sighed. He could not understand what compelled a woman as smart, sweet, gentle, kind and beautiful as Usagi to remain faithful to a man that betrayed her. Seiya's body jerked up as he realized where his train of thought had taken him. He quickly changed the channel, hoping that a new visual stimulus would help.

Language unbefitting one of Seiya's status escaped his lips as the new image came across his screen. Makoto and Nephrite were smiling for the local news as they cut the ribbon on their newest culinary endeavor, Zodiac. Seiya's heart felt like the ribbon, cut in pieces. Was this how he was to live the rest of his days, condemned to watch a world of which he could no longer be a part? As the report continued, Yaten's face graced the screen. He was speaking on how Zodiac and Acid would revitalize the area's nightlife scene. Frustrated, Seiya turned the television off and threw the remote across the room.

A dull ache alerted Seiya to the fact that he had not eaten for several hours. As he stood, Seiya felt a bit woozy and leaned on the couch for support. He chastised himself for nearly starving to death, making a mental note to ask Yaten to purchase a small refrigerator for his bedroom. The dull ache that initiated Seiya's trip to the kitchen became stronger. Then, his hands and feet began to tingle. The tantalizingly odd feeling traveled from his extremities to his core. The glamour that maintained his masculine appearance quickly faded, leaving a very female Seiya Kou bewildered. Surprise gave way to shock as an ungodly pain struck Seiya. Lying on the floor, she curled her body into the fetal position in a vain attempt to assuage that pain that was overwhelming her body. Never had a de-transformation been so agonizing; Seiya felt as if someone were ripping her apart from the inside. Tears streamed down her face as her body turned against her.

* * *

Usagi sighed contently as Mamoru walked their guests to the door. Everything was finally as it should be. She heard the door click as her husband closed it. Turning around, Usagi could see Mamoru leaning on the door, as if to make sure that no one else showed up.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi uttered through a lengthy yawn, "What time is it?"

Mamoru gave his watch a glance and shook his head. "It's after eleven." He made his way back to the couch where Usagi was and sat down. He placed his head in her lap and sighed as she stroked his hair.

"You do know that you will have to relinquish this spot once Chibi-Usa is born?"

Mamoru shook his head defiantly. "Nope. I'll just hold her while I lay in your lap." Mamoru soon found himself yawning as well. "How about we go to bed? I don't think there will be anymore long awaited reunions, birth announcements or professions of love."

Usagi nodded her silent agreement.

* * *

Taiki stood at the bar sipping his cosmopolitan. He was impressed with the club that Yaten had opened. He was not expecting such a chic establishment. Yaten purchased an old factory building and had it gutted. Yaten maintained the industrial feel by decorating the club with black leather and polished steel beams. There were three levels, each more exclusive than the previous, where patrons could enjoy the sounds of the hottest deejays. On the third level were opera style boxes where exclusive patrons could enjoy an evening out without fear of overexposure. Taiki could not help but laugh as he noticed that the waitresses wore uniforms that were exact replicas of Yaten's senshi outfit.

"So what do you think?"

Taiki was startled to see that Yaten was standing next to him. "It's really nice, really nice."

Yaten raised an eyebrow. He was about to tell Taiki where he could put his 'really nice' when a flustered waitress rushed to Yaten.

"Yaten-sama, Yuuichirou wants a bottle of Cristal, but we're all out."

"All out? I doubt that. Tell Kimiko to go to the reserve cooler -- never mind I'll do it myself." Yaten quickly shooed the girl away. "Sorry Taiki, duty calls."

"Wait!"

Yaten stopped short and shot an irritated look to Taiki.

"I'll come with you," Taiki said all too quickly, "I want to see how the owner of the city's hottest new nightspot manages to handle everything with such ease."

Yaten raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he motioned for his compatriot to follow. Taiki was quite surprised as he and Yaten walked the floor. Yaten, who was notoriously short-tempered with those he considered beneath him, was gracious and almost friendly. Taiki watched in awe as Yaten smiled and embraced various patrons that approached to congratulate him. Yaten's determined gait slowed as he felt Taiki gaze burn through his back.

"What in the world are you staring at?" Yaten asked without as much as a backward glance.

"You – You're actually being nice to people. It's odd, that's all."

Yaten sighed. "You don't expect people to patronize an establishment where the owner is an asshole, do you?" Yaten shook his head at Taiki's naïveté. Taiki stood silent, mouth agape. "Stop standing there with your mouth wide open. I have a VIP waiting for a bottle of champagne."

Taiki and Yaten continued their journey to the reserve stash of alcohol. Their trek took them to the basement of the building. There were ten glass-doored refrigerators chilling white wines, blushes and champagne. There were just as many wines racks holding red wines. There was also a row of tall and deep cabinets. Two of each was devoted to a different kind of liquor. To call it a wine cellar would have been a gross understatement.

"When you said reserve cooler, I was thinking something along the lines of a refrigerator, maybe two. This is a veritable alcohol apartment complex."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Can't you just say it's big?" Yaten muttered something under his breath that Taiki could not make out. The short blond opened one of the champagne chests as searched for the elusive bottle of Cristal. Just as he was about to slam the door and move to the next unit, he found the object of his customer's desire.

"Here!" Yaten shoved the bottle into Taiki's chest. "Since you wanted to tag along so damn badly, you can hold the bottle."

"It's a good thing I don't have breasts anymore," Taiki muttered as began to follow Yaten out of the cellar.

Taiki followed Yaten through a series of hidden passageways that led to the VIP rooms. The passageways were to ensure that the servers would not lead any overzealous, opportunistic fans to the rooms. They also provided camera shy celebrities with a discreet way to leave the club. With a growing respect for Yaten's business acumen, Taiki surveyed his surroundings. He would have never thought to add such a feature to a nightclub. Taiki chuckled as he thought back to his days as an idol. Something like this would have come in handy.

"What's so damn funny this time?"

Taiki was amazed that he could see the frustration on Yaten's face though his back was to him.

"These halls. If we had access to this kind of stuff when we were performing –"

"We would have spent less time running from rabid fangirls. Why do you think I put them in?"

The remainder of the walk to the VIP rooms had been pleasantly silent until Yaten and Taiki reached their destination. Taiki absentmindedly placed his hand on the door. Sighing, he turned to his compatriot. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly changed his mind. Taiki stepped away from the door. He simply did not have the courage to knock.

"What the hell is wrong with you? A minute ago you were rambling on about the size of my wine cellar and now you're staring at that door like your salvation is waiting for you on the other side." Yaten saw panic flash across Taiki's face at the mention of the word salvation. "Taiki," Yaten's tone had softened, "What's going on?"

Taiki looked to the ceiling. He sighed, smiling sadly as he thought of how to answer Yaten. "Have you ever wanted something so bad, but were afraid to go after it? Have you ever thought that you wouldn't know what to do with it even it you did have it?"

Yaten did not miss the way that Taiki was fixated on the door. He turned to knock on the door when a startling realization hit him. It was all beginning to make sense: Taiki's insistence on coming along to deliver a single bottle of champagne, his fixation on the door, the enigmatic profession – Taiki was in love. Yaten stopped and turned to face his friend. "Taiki, you do realize who you are talking about? Why not use your natural body and pursue him?"

Taiki shook his head. "I like this body and I like him. Besides, it's this body that reacts to him. If it's going to be, then it will be with me looking like this." Taiki looked at the door separating him from Yuuichirou. "I know it doesn't make much sense. I know I'd probably have a better chance if I was in my own body, but I'm afraid."

Yaten looked at Taiki curiously. Then with more empathy than he knew he was capable of, Yaten asked the simple question. "What are you afraid of Taiki?"

Taiki laughed half-heartedly. "You don't understand Yaten. I'm afraid that if I undo the spell that keeps me like this that my feelings for him will disappear as well. You were in love before. You know what it feels like to be consumed by passion. I never had that before – not even with Ami. I love her, but not the way that you loved Taiyo. For the first time in my life I am dangerously in love with someone and I don't want to lose that feeling."

Taiki leaned back against the door. Misjudging the distance, he hit the floor with an unceremonious thump. Yaten, taking one look at his comrade's fallen form, immediately came to his aid – to make sure that the champagne bottle was still intact.

"I'm alright. Really I am. Good thing you grabbed that bottle. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the alcohol." Taiki drawled out as he righted himself.

Yaten chortled. "I'm in the business of making sure that my customers have a good time, not babysitting love struck fools."

Taiki readied a snappy retort when the door behind him opened.

"Yuuichirou, look what I found." Yaten held the bottle of champagne out to the surprised rock star. Noticing the awkward silence, Yaten opened his mouth yet again. "And this graceful creature is –"

"I know who he is," Yuuichirou interrupted. "I remember Taiki Kou of the Three Lights quite well. Who couldn't?"

Taiki lowered his eyes as he felt an uncomfortable heat attack his cheeks. Slightly embarrassed for reacting like a prepubescent schoolgirl, he quickly composed himself.

"Sorry to have disturbed you. I'll be going now." Taiki still could not bring himself to look at Yuuichirou's face, too afraid that the young man would be able to see what he was feeling.

"Wait – why don't you join us? There's always room for one more." Yuuichirou interjected.

"Well, since that's been settled, I'll be on my way." Yaten swiftly made his way into the hidden corridor before Taiki could object.

"Yat…ten."

Taiki knew it was a waste of time and energy to call him. Yaten could move quite quickly when he so desired. Taiki looked over his shoulder to see Yuuichirou still standing in the doorway. Turning to face him, Taiki nervously laughed. Somehow he was going to have to deal with the situation in which Yaten left him.

"Well, this is awkward." Taiki whispered. He took a deep breath before he began speaking again. "Thank you for the invitation Yuuichirou-kun, but I would not want to intrude upon your evening. I'll make my way back downstairs. Have a good night."

As Taiki took his first step away from Yuuichirou's VIP box, he felt a hand encircle his wrist.

"Taiki-kun, how could you be an intrusion when I invited you to join me?" Yuuichirou let his hand wander from Taiki's wrist so that he was now holding the flustered Starlight's hand. Taiki eyed the brown haired rock star curiously, silently praying that he was not misinterpreting Yuuichirou's actions. Yuuichirou simply winked and lead Taiki into the VIP room.

* * *

Seiya slowly rose from the floor. The pain had subsided, but the shock of being female remained. Seiya tried in vain to reinstate her male appearance. She concentrated and called upon every manner of magic she knew. It was all for naught. She knew that sooner or later she would have to look into the face that she was had been given at birth. In an act of acceptance, forced upon her by fate, Seiya found herself walking into the bathroom. Fear marked each step as Seiya closed the gap between herself and the mirror. She spent so much time living as a man that she did not know if she would recognize herself as a woman. Would she be pleased with what she saw?

Seiya turned on the bathroom light. She gasped upon seeing the woman she had become. Her blue eyes, complete with long luxurious lashes, had widened to display their brilliance to the world. Her jet black hair struck her at the waist. The slight wave pattern enhanced its brilliance. Even while in the masculine state, Seiya envied Rei's hair. Now, she had a mane to rival the fire priestess'. Seiya smiled appreciatively. It was then that she noticed that her lips had taken the hue of a girl who spent her day eating ripe strawberries.

"Damn," Seiya whispered, "If I were I man, I'd date me."

Her silent inspection was interrupted by the slamming of the apartment door. Seiya's head spun around, as if she had been caught trying to rob someone's home. Laughing to herself, she knew it was only Yaten. She wrapped her long fingers around the doorknob. Panic seized her once again. She hesitated, and then realized that there was no point delaying the inevitable. Seiya opened the door and walked through. She walked to the center of the living room and waited for Yaten to acknowledge her presence.

Yaten was fixed in his post-club routine. He threw his sport coat onto coat hook on the outside of the closet door. Then, he walked to the kitchen and poured half a glass of water and threw a lime wedge in it. Holding his beverage, Yaten settled in on the couch and reached over for the remote. His hand patted the couch a few times, searching for the elusive contraption.

"Damn it Seiya! What did you do with the remote?"

"Here you go." Seiya held the object of Yaten's desire mere inches from his face.

The lilt in the respondent's voice startled Yaten. Slowly, he turned to see the face of the person holding his remote control.

"What…the…hell?"

"Funny thing happened on the way to the kitchen. I fell over and when I stood up, I was a girl."

The quizzical look on Yaten's face let Seiya know that her weak attempt at humor failed. She sat next to Yaten, took a deep breath and started again.

"Yaten, I don't know what happened. I was sitting down watching the news and the next thing I knew I was de-transforming."

Yaten shook his head before gulping his water. He closed his eyes, opening them slowly. Yaten took another look at Seiya. Seiya was indeed female.

"Did you try to change back?"

Seiya gave Yaten a blank look. She could not believe that he asked such a daft and obvious question. Yaten sighed and quietly acknowledged that Seiya had probably exhausted all measures available. He then leaned back onto the couch and realized that he had left his mobile phone in its holster at his waist. As Yaten removed the holster, an idea popped in his mind. He scanned through his recent calls until the desired name was highlighted. Yaten pressed the talk button and waited, only to find that his call went straight into Taiki's voicemail.

"The nerve of him –," Yaten began to rant and then abruptly stopped. An impish grin grew in place of his scowl. Seiya watched as Yaten cycled through irritation, frustration, amusement and awe. .

"Yaten…are you okay?" Seiya prayed that her current predicament did not send Yaten over the edge.

Once Yaten recognized that Seiya had been speaking, he started laughing uncontrollably. It was not his usual superficial laugh. This one came from deep within his chest. It was not until he was out of breath and red in the face did the laughter cease.

"By the gods, Taiki did it."

* * *

Rei yawned as she rode in the passenger seat of Jadeite's sport utility vehicle. She had not expected to spend so much time at Usagi's house. She also didn't expect for Ami and Zoicite to get back together and to find out that Usagi was pregnant.

CHIRP CHIRP

CHIRP CHIRP

"Jadeite, is that your phone?"

"I don't think so." Jadeite tapped his earpiece. "Nope, not my phone."

Rei dug in her purse, searching haphazardly for her mobile. She muttered a string of curses that would have made sailors blush. Finally, Rei managed to fish her phone from the bottom of her bag. Ignoring the comment Jadeite made about carrying the world in her purse, Rei opened her mobile to see who had called.

"Damn it. I went through all that for a text?" Rei pushed the buttons on her phone to bring up the message. Her eyes widened and a slight blush crept up to her cheeks. "By the goddess, Yuuichirou did it."

* * *

_There it is. You know what I want you to do. You know what I need you to do. The question is, will you do it?_

_ Love and peace,  
Deadly Diva  
_


End file.
